A Laugh is for Life, not just for Christmas
by jenjen.davieees
Summary: SEQUEL to "Crashing PANTS and Crushing Camels". DISCLAIMER: Everything recognisable is LR's. The Ace Gang help Gee get her Laugh back... but Dave seems to have ideas for this of his own. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**It's here!! Yes it's finally here! I have to apologise loadssss for not putting up this story sooner but my internet broke! It was a tough time... but I made it through XD**

**So here's the sequel to "Crashing PANTS and Crashing Camels"... I hope you all enjoy it and think it's worth the wait! **

**I think I'll update every week on Friday morning (english time) so you'll all hopefully get it when you get in from your own Stalag...**

**Thanks to all my readers this is dedicated to you!**

"**Little Help Gig B?"**

"_You didn't want me to know what?!" Dave shouted in the rain, "That you used me as a red-herring? That you continually cheated on people with me? That you may have used me? Because believe me Georgia, me thinking any of that stuff about you is a lot better than what I'm thinking of you now!"_

_I'm blubbing too much. I need to get away. Why can't I get away? My legs are stuck to the ground. And my blubbing eyes are stuck to Dave's. _

"_I thought it was for the best..." I mumbled, "How can you not understand?"_

_Dave's eyes widened and I'm sure I saw more tears spill out. _

"_How can I not understand?" He yelled. "How can you not tell me I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

**Friday December 16****th**

**5 minutes later**

Standing in the rain like the drenched twit I am without a Laugh. Definitely without a laugh...

Dave left a few minutes ago. But I'm still staring down the street at where he went. After he half screamed, half cried at me he just turned and walked away. Just like that.

**2 seconds later**

He said he was in love with me. Like actually _in love _with me. Not just the Queeny love he was messing around with back on the camping the fiasco. Oh man alive the camping fiasco. It feels so long ago. Wait... it _was_ so long ago. Long ago before everything got screwed up.

I should be jumping for joy right now. The boy that I possibly might love myself in a serious lovey-love kind of way has just confessed his love for me.

But... he said "_was_ in love with you". As in he's not anymore? I guess that's why I'm feeling like the morning vole has crapped on me then.

**5 seconds later**

He was yelling all that stuff about how I should have told him.

He's right. Jas is right. Rosie is right. Everyone is right. Everyone but me.

I should have listened to them. I should have told him as soon as he asked me out that first time.

But... but I couldn't have told him about the love thing. I mean, I didn't _know _about the love thing. Does he not remember that he never told me? He seems to have remembered everything else now.

**1 second later**

He remembered that he loved me.

He loved me. Me!

Dave the Laugh loved me!

**1 minute later**

He remembered that he loved me.

But I guess he wants to forget it again now.

**10 minutes later**

Walking sodden down the road. I don't even know where my feet are taking me.

I don't even care.

Maybe I have a touch of the mystic meg and am being led by Big G to Dave's house.

Yes that's it. Just let Big G take me. He knows where I need to be. He'll help me now.

Right?

Maybe if I say a little prayer.

What's that one that the sadistic teachers used to make us say at titch (primary) school?

Oh yes the Lord's Prayer. Sandra's prayer.

_Oh Sandra in heaven..._

**1 second later**

Oh crap what's the rest of it?

Little help Gig B?

**1 second later**

Huh? What did I just say?

Gig B?! What the hell am I on about?

All this blubbing in the rain as clearly messed with my usually-normal thinking ways.

Gig B... sounds like a club.

Or a disease.

**5 minutes later**

I've stopped walking. My feet just stopped.

I guess I've arrived. Wherever the bloody hell I am. It's still raining for billio. And I'm still blubbing to my eye's content. It's not surprising I can't see a damn thing.

Wait, there's a path, I see a path!

**5 seconds later**

Walking up the path. Very slowly I might add so I don't fall down any holes or walk into any stupid walls.

Oh, I'm at a big wall blocky thing now.

Door. I'm at a door.

Maybe I should knock?

Unless Gig B will just send a messagey thingy to the person inside (hopefully Dave) and they will come and let me in quick as a quick thing.

**3 minutes later**

Nobody's come. And I'm as drenched as a drenched person can be. Does this mean I actually have to exert some effort and knock on the door?

That's a tad mean of Gig B considering I have just had my heart broken.

**2 seconds later**

I knocked on the door.

It seems strangely familiar somehow. Like I should really know where I am but I can't remember because of all the blubness and heart-break-a-go-go.

**1 minute later**

The door just opened.

And oh my god in teary clouds.

It's Jas.

Jas is standing in the doorway staring at me like an agog thing. She looks like she's been surprised out her over-sized knickers. I.e. vair surprised.

What is Jas doing here anyway? I thought Gig B was meant to lead me to Dave's house. Why is Jas at Dave's house? That's not right.

**2 seconds later**

Unless this is Jas's house?

Did Gig B really lead me to the Voley one? Does he really think a big lecture on my behaviour and rat droppings is what I need right now?

Normally I would forget his advice and run as quick as a quick thing down the path.

But I'm in sheer deseradoes mode. So I might as well wait a bit. I guess.

**5 seconds later**

Jas is still staring at me.

It's like she's trying to work out why in the name of arse I am stood on her doorstep in the freezing cold and rather wet rain. No, very wet rain. As wet as it comes in fact.

It's so weird having her stare at me and me stare at her. It's like when we use to see who could blink first. Except this is nowhere near as high up on the funosity scale. In fact it's not even on the funosity scale. It's on the look-at-how-crap-my-life-is scale.

But it's top of that one.

**10 seconds later**

I couldn't take it any longer. I cracked.

And by cracked I mean I burst into loud sobs that probably woke up Jas's Mr and Mrs Next Door and her Mr and Mrs Down-the-Roads.

"He knows," I sobbed not even bothering to remove my tears. That's just a hopeless call and I don't feel like wasting any more energy right now.

"He... he remembered... everything." I managed to get out.

Jas is still staring.

"You were... you were right Jas." I cried, "And now he hates me."

Then I completely lost it and my legs collapsed under me. I was going to fall face-first towards the ground and end up like a squished lemon.

Only I felt Jas's arms around me and hugging me tight (and also stopping me from keeling over) before I made it. To crashing on the floor that is.

She didn't say anything she just stood there and hugged me in the rain. I didn't say anything else either.

**30 minutes later**

All warm and dry (ish) in Jas's bedroom. She's rang my house I think to let Mutti and Vati know where I am. But she's still not said anything to me. Well nothing more than a couple of words along the lines of "here" and "hold on".

I'm now sat on her bed and she's just come in from being on the phone downstairs. She's not sitting down.

**10 seconds later**

Nobody's spoken. Is this awkwardness-a-go-go or what?

**5 seconds later**

I bet she wants me to say something first so that she has control. That is so typical Jas.

**1 second later**

Well I'm not going along with it. My mouth is as shut as a shutty thing.

**3 seconds later**

That's right, no talking from me.

**10 seconds later**

"I miss you."

Crap, why did I talk? Why did I say _that_?

Maybe because it's true but still...

**2 seconds later**

Jas's eyes have gone freakily wide.

She looked down and said, "I miss you too."

Ahh. Ok. Good. What now?

"I... I really am sorry." I said quietly. Maybe she doesn't believe me? Maybe that's why she looks rather (a lot) uncomfortable like she has an extra large stick up her bum-e-oly.

Jas nodded. "I know."

Ok...

**5 seconds later**

I've just started blubbing again. I don't even know why.

Well obviously I know _why_. It's because of the whole Dave fandango. But I don't know why _again_.

Jas is still staring at me.

Ok, so what else is new?

**2 seconds later**

Still crying like an idiot. I'm surprised Jas hasn't at least yelled at me since I'm getting tears all over her precious owls.

Maybe if I just apologise again then Jas will say more than two words...

Jas opened her mouth, "I'm sorry."

What? That's my line! Oh dare she!

I stared at her like a goosegog. "What..." I mumbled, "Err... what, erm, why?"

Then Jas did this really weird thing. She threw her arms in the air and started pacing the room whilst muttering, "What am I sorry for? What am I sorry for? Well I'm meant to be, I mean I _was_ your best friend but then I thought you made one bad decision- well a lot of bad decisions..."

This speech had better get better or I'll have to stop blubbing for a moment to biff her one.

"...and I just left you. Well actually more like abandoned you when really what I should have done is stayed supporting you except not supporting you because I didn't think you were doing the right thing. But I should have stayed with you and guided you right so that you and Dave could have had a proper shot at things because I knew how much he liked you. We _all_ knew how much he liked you and-"

"Whoa!" I butt in, "You _all_ knew how much he liked me? As in, you _knew_ he was in love with me?"

Jas stopped still and looked at me like I was stupid. "Well, yeah."

WHAT?!

"And you're choosing now to tell me?" I barked out and realised my blubbing must have stopped as I can actually talk properly.

"Well obviously I know it's not an ideal time..."Jas said quietly.

I stood up and faced her, "Not an _ideal time_?! Of course it's not an ideal time! The lad I love has just confessed his love that he had before only to now realise that in fact he doesn't love me anymore because I didn't tell him that he loved me even though I didn't know he loved me because nobody told me!"

**1 second later**

I need to breathe.

**2 second later**

Jas's eyebrows are raised and she looks sort of amused. Why in God's pantyhose (if he wears them. Though I hope he doesn't as that would make him a transvestite God of sorts and that is no sort of role model for the little people, i.e. us on earth). Anyway... why is she looking so amused?! This is no time for laughter this is the pits of desperadoes.

"Do you?" She asked pointedly.

"Do I what?" I asked, trying to do yoga in my head to calm down a bit.

Deep breath in...

And breath out... ahhhhhhhhhhh.

**1 second later**

"Do you love him?"

Excuse me?

What?

**2 seconds later**

Huh?

**1 second later**

Oh.

**5 seconds later**

"I err... well yeah," I said and surprisingly it actually made me feel a wee bit better to say it out loud. Like it made it 100% real, "yeah, I love him. I love Dave."

Then Jas gave a small smile and reached out to touch my arm. Only to quickly draw it back because she probably thought I was going to hit her or something.

"That's great Gee," She said.

And I smiled back at her.

**2 seconds later**

Frowning at Jas.

What a stupid fringey twit.

She's just made me confess my love for someone who doesn't even love me back anymore! Oh joys unbounded. Not.

**10 seconds later**

Lying on Jas's bed like a floppy thing.

"I totally screwed things up." I moaned and covered my face in my hands. "I shouldn't have lied."

I could feel Jas coming and sitting next to me on the bed. "I know. But... but-"

"But there's nothing I can do now. I know." I said bitterly but to my surprise Jas said, "Well...maybe..." then jumped up again and vanished from the room.

**5 seconds later**

Where's she bleeding ran off to?

**3 minutes later**

Jas is back. I bet she thinks I am the sort of person who will just let her walk out of a room in the middle of a crisis and let her return as if she never left even though she could have ultimately completely ruined my mentality well no I for one will not for-

Ooo she has snacks!

**10 minutes later**

Eating pop tarts that Jas gave me. To keep me quiet I think but I'm not complaining. And shockingly I'm not blubbing now either.

Jas is nibbling on one as well. She looks rather pleased with herself. Which, for the dim-witted out there is never a good thing. As in it could clearly mean that her new species of newt has just given birth or something.

In fact it probably does.

**2 minutes later**

The doorbell just went and Jas popped off to get it.

I bet it's Hunky come to see the baby newt-type thing. How lovely. Not.

**30 seconds later**

Jas has returned... with Rosie behind her.

She is looking at me with her eyebrows really high like she always does.

Oh no, what if she isn't as... err, kind as Jas was? What if she has a call of the Viking wild and attacks me? I hope Sven isn't here too. That would really be the end of me.

Having said that, I pretty much reckon Rosie could take me on her own. She is not weak for a girl-type person and that is le fact.

**2 seconds later**

I put down my 6th or somethingth pop tart and gulped in a scaredy manner. Because I was in fact scared.

Jas whispered something in Rosie's ear and she nodded slowly before reaching into her pocket.

Oh sacre bleu. She's actually going to hurt me. She's going to tear me to shreds.

What's she got in there? A knife? A hammer? A picture of my Mutti and Vati in the 70's?

**20 seconds later**

Oh my Lord Sandra. Some things just don't change.

Rosie has just pulled a beard and pipe from her pocket.

She put the beard on and put the pipe in her mouth before sitting on the bed next to me.

"Well now, it seems we have a lot of work to do here iiiii?"

**Ok so I know this was a short chappy but I just needed to set the scene really... **

**let me know what you think and any predictions as to what's going to happen to Gee and Dave now! **

**Horns out! ;)**

**(it's good to say that again!)**


	2. Time to Recall

**Here it is chapter 2 as promised!**

**If you guys would rather I update on a different day like monday or something just say XD**

**oh and i've decided to reply to all your reviews individually cos i lurrrrve you so much and then also you can ask me specific questions that i will try my best to answer without giving the plot away too much :P**

**However, if this will annoy you don't worry just let me know :P**

**ooooo and again, another HUGEMUNGOUS thanks to everyone who reviewed "Crashing PANTS and Crushing Camels" as it recently hit 200 REVIEWS!!**

**so yeah i love you all even more XD**

**ok.. i'll stop blabbering now..**

"**Time to recall"**

_Jas's eyes have gone freakily wide. _

_She looked down and said, "I miss you too."..._

"_I err... well yeah," I said and surprisingly it actually made me feel a wee bit better to say it out loud. Like it made it 100% real, "yeah, I love him. I love Dave."..._

_Jas has returned... with Rosie behind her. _

_She is looking at me with her eyebrows really high like she always does. _

"_Well now, it seems we have a lot of work to do here iiiii?"_

**Friday December 16****th**

**11.30pm**

I stared at Rosie. She seems almost... not-angry. Like she doesn't hate my insides and outs and everything else about me. Wow.

"I... err..."

I looked at Jas for some help considering my amazing lack of speech. She just shrugged and sat down next to us on the bed. Oh great help pally.

Rosie said, "My point exactly."

**1 minute later**

Finally managed to talk.

I said, "So you two... I mean... like you don't... but I thought you would..."

I didn't say I made sense.

Rosie hit me over the head, which I thought was rather rude but didn't say anything. "Spit it out woman!"

I gulped. Best to play a bit wary, who knows what can trigger the Wild One off.

"You two don't like... errr..." Rosie growled then so I hurried to answer, "you don't hate me?"

Rosie's eyes went wide again, (quelle surprise) she turned to look at Jas and then they both cracked into smiles.

I felt like screaming, "Oh sure you two laugh away while I undergo a teenage crisis!"

But I didn't because they both have a hefty kick. And maybe it was better they were happy rather than pain-staking angry at me.

**5 seconds later**

When the two loons had stopped grinning like loons they turned back to me in a loony way and said, "No Georgia we don't hate you."

Well not both of them at the same time because that would have been very freaky deaky. But Jas said it on behalf of them both. I think.

**2 seconds later**

"Why not?"

Why not?! Why am I asking these stupid questions! Do I want to start blubbing again?

Jas sighed and looked at Rosie then me. Oh no, she's going to go off on a rant isn't she? That's just what I need.

Jas opened her mouth but then Rosie said, "I'll do it."

Oh thank the Lord. I could have been ranted-to-death.

"Weeeee..." Rosie began and wiggled her eyebrows in Jas' direction (I don't know how she does it I've tried many times) "don't hate you because frankly you are too much of a hilarious fool to keep around."

Hmm. Is there a hidden compliment in there somewhere?

Jas cleared her throat in that really naff exaggerated way.

"And..." Rosie continued "Because we hold an emotion towards you that is beyond those emotions held by normal people for the normas of the world."

I'm sorry what?!

"Rosie!" Jas barked, "Gee, what she's trying to say is that we could never hate you because we love you!"

What? Eww!

I think I preferred Rosie's explanation.

**Saturday December 17****th**

**12.00am**

Jas has finally stopped acting all lovey-dovey and scary like and Rosie has finally pulled her attention away from her beard. I swear I am the only sane person to walk this planet.

"Time for pjs." Jas said.

Me and Rosie just looked at her.

"Oh right," Jas caught on after about a zillion years. "You can borrow mine."

**5 minutes later**

Oh lord. Oh my feathery lord.

I am currently wearing Jas's pjs which have swans on. Yes that's right. Swans!

After I get over this desperadoes time in my life I will have to take her shopping.

**1 minute later**

Wait a flying swaning second! Rosie is dressed in plain blue pyjamas! Why does she get normal ones when I have to look like something from Alice in Wonderland?!

**12.15am**

Snuggled up in Jas's bed with Jas and Rosie and all her owls. In fact they have most of the room. RoRo is not happy. She keeps biffing them out the way. I don't blame her. They are EVERYWHERE.

It's not healthy that's what it is. Or isn't.

**30 seconds later**

"So," Rosie said stroking her beard. Great, that thing's back.

Oh no wait, she never took it off. Strange, strange girl. She really does carry that thing and her pipe around with her wherever she goes. And whenever.

"Time to start your therapy me thinks." Rosie said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Which it isn't. Because 1, for therapy I would have to been a bit crazy-bananas in the head which I most certainly am not. Just a little lively and imaginative and-

Anyway number 2, I am more miz and depressed and sad and double merde than... than...

**1 second later**

Maybe therapy isn't such a bad idea.

**3 minutes later**

Lying on the floor with Jas and Rosie peering over me like twits. So what else is new?

I can imagine Jas getting a notepad and pen out and writing every little thing that I say down. She probably has those tres pathetico glasses as well that hang halfway off your face. In fact Jas would be the most annoying counsellor ever.

"Pay attention!" Rosie barked and I snapped back to reality. And by that I mean my crap reality where I currently have to heads floating over me.

"Close your eyes." Jas said which I thought was a bit hypocritical since Rosie just told me to pay attention and how can I do that when my eyes are closed because if I do that I will most likely fall asleep even though I am very good at paying attention normally...

Where was I?

**2 seconds later**

Eyes are closed. I could just pretend I'm doing yoga. Yoga to sooth the soul.

Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

**3 seconds later**

"Let us begin," A strangely soothing voice said from somewhere. Maybe the heavens?

I opened one eye. There's only Jas and Rosie up there. Unless? No...

"For starters..." Rosie said. And it was the voice! The soothing voice! Since when does she talk that?! Its vair freaky deaky. She is like a chameleon whatsit.

Uh-oh. She's seen me seeing her like a seeing thing. I repeat: uh-oh.

"Shut your eyes!" She said in a mean tone. Not at all like the soothingly one.

I want that one back.

**30 seconds later**

Rosie made Jas put her hand over my eyes in case I try to open them again. This is so not comfortable. I mean, who knows where Jas's hand has been. She collects newts and frogs and vole poo for god sakes.

**1 second later**

"Ok..." Ooo the soothing voice is back. "Jas, hand me the magazine."

Huh? What magazine.

"Turning the page now. Ahh here it is. Time to let go. You have to recall, experience and heal."

"What?!" I blurted out. I have so heard that before. I have so _read_ that before...

Where have I read that? Think think. Must think...

**2 seconds later**

Oh my giddy god! It's from one of Mum's Cosmos that I read like a zillion years ago!!

Actually two or something years I think but you get the nub and gist.

It was when I went to a party as a stuffed olive, that's when I used the _recall, experience and heal_ milarky.

Load a good it did me then, look at me now!

**1 second later**

"Rosie where in the name of all things holy did you get that magazine from?!" I said. I opened my eyes but could only see a darky thing – Jas's hand – so shut them again.

Rosie said in her voice, "Not that it's of any importance now you twit but I got it from Jas."

Haha it's quite hilarious hearing that soothing voice being rude.

"Jas where did you get it from?" I asked.

**2 seconds later**

Silence.

**1 second later**

Silence.

"Jas?" I repeated.

She made a funny squeaking, mumbling type sound thing.

"Iergotiterrfromerr..."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that Jassy I'm not part vole."

Jas huffed then said, "I got it from your house."

"When?" I said, "You know it's probably as old as my Mutti?"

"It doesn't matter Georgia. Anyway maybe it's a good thing to bring back simpler times."

Simpler times?! Is she crazy? She's talking like we're all in one of those really old novels like Pride and Prejudice or something.

**1 second later**

Actually, I wouldn't quite mind being in Pride and Prejudice. Hmmm...

**3 seconds later**

And not that I'd ever tell her but maybe Jas is right. In a small way anyway.

Like I suppose my life was _simpler_ a couple years ago. My issues then were basically finding myself some new eyebrows. You know since I shaved them off an'all...

Well at least I can say I'm officially a woman now. Not just having the womanly potential, I am actually a woman.

I mean, women mess up all the time. Just look at Mutti.

In fact looking and Mutti and Vati and Uncle Eddie and any of my family it's pretty clear that I was bound to screw up my life.

Bad gene pool to the extreme. It wasn't enough that they had to curse me with knock-out-capable nunga-nungas and a conk the size of France. Noooo they had to ruin the way I behave and think as well.

How selfish.

**10 seconds later**

"Georgia Nicolson." Ahh that lurrrrvly voice again. "Time to recall."

Oh lord. Better get comfortable, I'm gonna be here a while.

**1 second later**

I cleared my throat.

"Ok... well I guess it all started after Dave's accident..."

**A billion and trillion and zillion years later**

**I.e. 2.00am**

Ow my jaw hurts like billio. I've just basically re-told everything that's happened between me and Dave and me and the Ace Gang and me and everything since the crash.

It was vair painful actually. Made me feel a bit weepy. And it made me realise how much me and Dave have actually been through. And that's a lot.

I even heard Jas blubbing a bit at some point. Well I couldn't see but the sound was coming from her direction. I.e. above my head.

Plus it couldn't have been Rosie because she's a Viking and "us Vikings are made of hard stuff". Her words, not mine.

Both Jas and Rosie kept stopping me during my 'story' to make me _fully experience it_ as the magazine says. So I had to tell them how I was feeling and everything blah blah blah. This is mostly when Jas started blubbing.

**1 minute later**

Nearly finished.

"...so yeah when me and Jas had... made up as you said we went upstairs and then she called you I guess and you came round at like 11 or half past or something."

Nobody said anything.

"I'm done. Finish. Fini. Finito." I added for good measure.

**2 seconds later**

Jas removed her hand and I opened my eyes finally.

But then I closed them again as quick as a quick thing because the light tried to blind me. Owww! Ow! Ow! Ow! How bright is that thing?! It's a bloody health hazard!

Oh Christ on bike I sound like Vati.

**30 seconds later**

"Well I think you've done the 'heal and experience' part rather well. I am proud to call you a Viking pal." RoRo said to me.

Jas put a hand on my shoulder and said in a quiet mouse-like voice, "Yes, well... well done Gee."

Man alive her eyes are all red and puffy. Was she crying more than I thought?

I was going to tell her to pull herself together since the tragiosity story she just heard was my crappy life not hers.

But I didn't because I couldn't be bothered and my eyes were still adjusting to the light.

**2 minutes later**

Munching on the rest of the pop tarts and marshmellows.

"So that's it then. That's everything." Jas said.

I nodded like a nodding dog and said, "Yes now heal me you idiots!" But I said it in a nice and caring way.

"It's a good thing I was here." Rosie said, "I think it was my ingeniosity that kept it flowing."

I biffed her over the head with an owl.

Pfft she thinks it's all cos of her. What like I wouldn't have been able to remember stuff if she wasn't in the room? Ha.

Just cos she popped round...

**1 second later**

Hold the phone! How did she even manage to pop round at like half 11 at night?!

"Rosie," I said, "How come you just managed to pop round here as quick as a quick thing when Jas called you late at night?"

If I left my house at that time Mutti and Vati would have a fit. Maybe Vati's badger may even fall off...

I must remember to try that one...

**1 second later**

"Jas rang me." Rosie said and picked up a marshmallow from a bowl at the side. Yes, we have _bowls_ here. Jas is so civilized it's almost pathetic.

But I won't say anything because I quite like having lots of snacks at a hands reach.

"I got that," I said, "But did your Mutti and Vati just let you leave?"

RoRo shook her head, "The Olds are away."

They are _aways_ away. Lord Sandra she is so lucky.

"I'm looking after the house with Sven."

Maybe not.

"So where's Sven now?" I asked.

"At mine. I was going to bring him but Jas said not to." She seemed a bit miffed as she said it but I smiled gratefully at Jas. Not that she saw; she was inspecting an owl. How interesting. Ha.

"So you left Sven alone in your house? With no supervision?"

**2 minutes later**

Rosie's on the phone to Sven. But she has to talk vair vair quietly because otherwise she will wake Jas's parents who according to her have had "more than enough disturbances for one night".

Since when did Jas become so aware of adults' _feelings_? Did she learn this at Vole camp or whatever?

Anyway, unfortunately Rosie thinks she's being quiet but as you may gather she is not a quiet girl and so her whisper is more like a shout.

Jas keeps saying things like "Shush" and "Quiet" and keeps putting her finger to her lips in front of Rosie like she is 4 years old or something.

Rosie is about to go ballisticimus I can tell. Maybe I can sneak out before it happens...

**5 seconds later**

"Jas will you leave me ALONE!"

Uh-oh.

Jas looks a like a startled vole caught in the headlights. I edged over to her and pulled her to sit down on the bed will me because I am such a caring person.

**3 seconds later**

Rosie is having some trouble getting through to Sven. Quelle surprise.

"No Sven I'm not at the park I'm at Jas's... Yes J-A-S'-S. You know, Tom's girlfriend?"

I said, "Tell him she likes Owls," which I thought was very helpful information as Jas is possibly the only teenage girl on the planet who likes Owls. Jas didn't look too amused though.

**7 seconds later**

"What do you mean you've found the hoover?!"

I raised my eyebrows at Jas and whispered, "Maybe he's cleaning up Rosie's beards," and we had a bit of a giggle.

**2 seconds later**

"No Sven you do not need to clean the house the house is clean."

**3 seconds later**

"For what guests? There are no guests at the house. Well except you. _You_ are the guest."

**1 second later**

"What do you mean they aren't there yet? Who's not there? Who's coming?! SVEN!?"

**1 Second later**

Rosie's face is not looking too calm and soothy like her voice before. In fact she looks like someone just stole her pipe.

Maybe Sven _did_ hoover up her beard...

**2 seconds later**

"So... how are things at home?" I said.

Wrong thing to say.

**5 seconds later**

"We're going to mine." Rosie stated.

Jas and I looked at each other.

"What about my parents?" Jas said.

"What about my therapy?" I said.

"It can wait," Rosie said, "Sven is alone at my house and has invited _guests_ over."

Jas looked at me in a worried way.

"She has a point..." I said, thinking that I would NOT like a wild Sweedish Rogue and friends alone anywhere near my house, never mind in it.

Rosie said, "...I just hope it's Tom and Dave."

Whoaaa...

"No she doesn't." I said quickly.

Rosie frowned, "We're going."

I shook my head, "No way. Not if Dave's gonna be there. Do you really think he wants to see me right now?"

Jas nodded in an agreeing way. "She's right. She's in no state to see Dave now. And... and what if my parents find out? They'll ground me."

Bear in mind this is Jas talking and so to her grounding is possibly the end of life as she knows it.

Rosie's frown deepened. "We are going now."

Jas shook her head. I said, "No Rosie. No chance in hell."

Then she growled. "Now."

Jas went all pale.

I said, "I'll get our things."

**So I know not much really happened in this chappy but stick with this story because it is heading somewhere! :)**

**let us know what you thought ...**

**horns out! ;)**


	3. Night Running & Bat Hamburgers

**Hey guys thanks for waiting and thanks to those people who reviewed,**

**I've decided that Friday is too long a day to wait - I keep wanting to post the next chappy!**

**So after I get some reviews I'll post the chapter 4 quicker :) that's good yeah? :P**

**enjoy the chappppppy...**

**horns out ;)**

"**Night-running and bat hamburgers"**

_Ow my jaw hurts like billio. I've just basically re-told everything that's happened between me and Dave and me and the Ace Gang and me and everything since the crash. _

_It was vair painful actually. Made me feel a bit weepy. And it made me realise how much me and Dave have actually been through. And that's a lot. _

"_So where's Sven now?" I asked._

"_Sven is alone at my house and has invited guests over...I just hope its Tom and Dave. _

_We are going now."_

_Jas shook her head. I said, "No Rosie. No chance in hell."_

_Then she growled. "Now."_

"_I'll get our things."_

**Saturday December 17****th**

**2.25am**

Do you wana know where I am right now? Do you wana know what I'm doing? Do you wana have a good laugh?

I am currently running (or rather shivering) my way to Rosie's house with the Viking one herself and Jas. It is vair vair nippy noodles out here which isn't surprising considering-

1. Its England.

2. Its winter.

3. Its some ridiculous time in the night/early morning.

4. We are wearing bat costumes.

**1 minute later**

Okay okay I'll explain you dim-witted lot.

Rosie wanted to go check on her house since Sven is there alone. Or maybe not as Dave might be there. And I don't really want to see Dave right now and I'm pretty sure (like 100%) that he doesn't want to see me either.

Anyway so I refused. And so did Jas as she is Miss Perfectamondo and doesn't want her parents to ground her if they find out.

I thought my argument of not wanting to see Dave was a better argument. This is what I thought...

**1 second later**

But then Rosie brought out the bat outfits. No joke, she had them in her _bag_. Just when you thought this girl couldn't get any madder, she sprouts up with three bat costumes – the ones we wore for Halloween. I think her bag must be a special one like in Mary Poppins. She's probably got an entire Viking army in there.

I must remember to check later...

**30 seconds later**

Right so Rosie basically forced me and Jas to put them on and then we crept out of Jas' as quiet as we have ever been. Or rather as quiet as Rosie has ever been: she is a loud girl and that is le fact.

Rosie said it didn't matter if Dave was there now as he wouldn't recognise me in the bat outfit.

And if he did, at least he would get a good laugh out of it.

Oh haha that made me feel better. Not.

**1 minute later**

Back to present.

A.k.a me, Jas and Rosie running down the road in bat costumes. Complete with, I might add, bad masks with ears and wings that are flapping madly behind us. I think Jas was trying to purposely poke my eyes out with hers before so I went in front of her and behind Rosie.

**2 seconds later**

Actually, I bet it is quite a hilarious sight – 3 bats in single file sprinting down the street in the middle of the night.

I wonder what Mr and Mrs Next Door would make of it? No doubt the Prat Poodles would scutter back to their kennel and whimper with fear. Pathetic.

Not like Angus. He would take us all on no doubt, even after his car accident fandango.

In fact, its times like these (fortunately I've never done _exactly_ this before but you get my nub and gist) that I'm thankful Angus is not nearby. He would most certainly feast on my bat tights and bat wings and bat everything.

I would be a scratched up bat. A scratched up bat from a cat.

A scratched up bat from a cat lying on a mat feeling fat wearing no hat...

Shut up brain! Shut up!!

**2 minutes later**

Rosie just stopped with no warning. So naturally I went tumbling into her. Then Jas went tumbling into both of us.

So now we are all in a heap at the bottom of the road. Lovely.

And I hurt my botty. Ow ow ow!

Rosie jumped up like a jumping...bean and said, "No time to play hamburgers mes amigos. We must crack on!"

I heard Jas groan as she rolled off me and onto the floor. I should be the one groaning – she got me and Rosie to lie on whereas I got her on top of me.

And she is not as light as she looks. In fact I think she broke my back.

**3 minutes later**

Crouching low behind Rosie's wall.

God knows why.

**1 second later**

Actually, I think even Big G probably doesn't know right now. Rosie's mind is somewhere I doubt even Big G would want to venture. And I don't blame him.

**10 seconds later**

"Rosie," Jas said, "Why don't we just go inside?"

Oh Sandra she's trying to anger the beast.

Rosie snapped her head round as quick as a quick thing. I thought it was going to come off.

She said, "Because you incompetent fool, we need the element of surprise. Do you think the Vikings just used to sail right up to their enemies? No. They used to sneak up on them."

Jas has got that look on her face that she gets when she's really confused and then says something that normally earns her a biffing.

"But Sven isn't your enemy. He's your boyfriend."

**1 second later**

And there goes Rosie's hand to biff her one.

"Stop being so picky!" RoRo said, "Time to move Bats!"

I wish she'd stop calling us that. I may tell her.

But then I also wish to keep my head.

**4 seconds later**

Running down the path towards the window. Except it's more like waddling than running because we have our backs bent over and our hands scraping he floor so that no one will see our heads.

We're like those ducks when they do that "bottom's up" thing and dive underwater.

As you can imagine it's vair attractive. Not.

**2 seconds later**

Reached the window.

Rosie has told me and Jas to stay down while she keeps randomly poking her head up and down to look inside the house.

**5 seconds later**

"See anything?" I asked.

Rosie stopped bobbing and nodded. "Yeah. Sven is there." Well duh I got that. "And Tom."

And...?

"So no err... um..." Uh-oh Ellen moment.

"No Georgia," Rosie said, "Dave is not there."

Phewwwwwwwwwwwwww.

"So does this mean we can get up now?" Jas asked.

She is looking a bit on the tomato side if you ask me. I think she needs to do a bit more exercise so she doesn't pant like a loon so much. I will suggest this to her later as I am full of generosity.

Rosie stroked her beard (which somehow survived the whole night-running and bat hamburgers fiasco) and said, "Oui. Bats, prepare to enter!"

**1 minute later**

Stood outside Rosie's door and yes we are still "preparing to enter".

You see, it appears that Rosie's eyesight goes rather funny in the dark (and when she isn't wearing her contacts) so she can't find the right key.

If I wasn't on the verge of freezing to death from the cold I may find this moment rather hilarious.

"Rosie let me." Jas said and grabbed the key ring with a zillion keys on. Well four actually.

I prepared myself for a huge fist-cuffs extravaganza from RoRo but she just let Jas do it. Wow.

**10 seconds later**

And we're in!! At last!! Woop!!

We got back in single file and tiptoed down the corridor until we reached the door to the lounge.

Jas started to say, "Rosie look your house isn't messed up why don't we stop this sneaking around now and-"

That was when Rosie growled and said, "Shush!"

**2 seconds later**

"Ok Bats at the ready, this is it. Let's take them out!"

Jas looks like she's about to throw up.

Take them out?! What's that about? We never discussed this-

"GO GO GO!"

And then Rosie kicked down the door (well not literally but kicked it open).

Ahh well. Let's take them out!!

And I charged after Rosie.

**1 minute later**

La de da daaa. Just hanging off Sven after climbing on his back.

Pretty normal really.

La de da daaa.

**30 seconds later**

Haha Jazzy Spazzy just entered and Rosie keeps yelling at her, "Grab Tom! Pin him down you twit!!"

Of course this is while she is helping me wrestle Sven to the floor so it came out all panty-like.

**10 seconds later**

Yes!! Sven is on his knees and Rosie is sitting on him! We are the champions! We managed to tame the wild Sweedish Rogue!!

Jas has her arms around Tom. I think she likes to think that she has captured him. But really she's just giving him a hug.

How pathetico. She'll never make the army with that behaviour.

But then again I guess she doesn't really want to.

**1 second later**

Rosie keeps hitting Sven's head and says, "Mwhaaa you have fallen to your Queen."

She really is Libby in a bigger form. Scary potatoes.

Sven doesn't seem too bothered about being attacked. He's taking it all rather well.

Well that's the impression I got from him saying, "Yaaa yaaa you got me."

And he keeps grinning like a loon. Which in fact he is.

**20 seconds later**

Oh Christ on Bike all the lights have just gone off.

Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnooooooooooooooo

**1 second later**

"Rosie... what was that?" Jas said in a vair quiet voice.

Rosie said, "Shut up Jas. And don't use my name."

"But you just called me-"

"SHUSH!" Rosie shouted, which I thought was a bit hypocritical but I didn't say anything.

**2 seconds later**

Oh my giddy god there's someone standing in the doorway.

Rosie shouted at me, "ATTACK!"

I looked at her like she was the most crazy person in the world (which she probably is) but then realised she couldn't see my face so I thought what the hell.

**3 seconds later**

Jumping on the stranger with all my strength.

**1 second later**

Which is not a lot.

**10 seconds later**

As I am now on the floor with the stranger pinning my arms down. This wasn't quite how it was supposed to go...

**2 seconds later**

Rosie growled and said, "Pathetic Nicolson. Where's your backbone?"

Backbone? What in pantyhose is she blabbering on about!?

I was about to say that this stranger-type folk happened to be a lot stronger than I thought when the stranger-type folk himself jumped off me like I had the black death or something. And I'm fairly certain I haven't.

I started to get up but then he pushed me down again and reached a hand towards my neck.

Oh dear lord he's going to strangle me.

Help.

My life is flashing before my eyes! Or it would if I could think straight.

**1 second later**

"Nicolson?" He said in a question-type voice. A voice that I knew... where did I know that voice from?

Think Georgia think!

He pulled the bat mask off my face and then sighed in a disappointed way... or was it a relieved way? Or maybe a confused way?

"Georgia." He said in a whisper.

And then I realised who it was.

**2 seconds later**

I stared at Dave unable to talk. What should I say? That after our fight to cheer myself up I put on a bat costume and went attacking people?

Somehow I don't think that would help matters.

I wish he'd get off me though. I feel uncomfortable with him looking at me. But that's mostly because I can't see exactly _how_ he's looking at me cos it's so dark.

**1 minute later**

I think Jas and Rosie realised who the stranger was and what had just happened because all of a sudden Rosie jumped off Sven and pulled Dave away from me before yelling, "BATS RETREAT!!!"

Then she grabbed my arm, pulled me off the floor, forced Jas away from Tom and before I knew it we were all running towards the door and out of the house and onto the road.

**1 second later**

So our bat wings and ears have taken to the wind once again. I wonder what Tom and Sven and Dave thought as they watched 3 bats running away down the road.

Actually, I'd rather not think about that right now.

**5 minutes later**

Still panting my way down the street with Jas and Rosie. None of us have spoken yet. I guess it was just a kind of mutual silent agreement that we run as fast as possible away from _that._

**1 minute later**

I can't believe I _attacked_ Dave.

**30 seconds later**

I'm blubbing.

Why am I blubbing?

**2 seconds later**

Is it the way he was looking at me?

No that's to it I couldn't see the way he was looking at me it was too dark.

**1 second later**

It was the way he sounded when he said my name.

What did he say it like? Was it disappointment?

Probably. I bet Dave didn't think I could get any lower but oh no, I've proved him wrong.

Joys unbounded.

**3.45am**

Back at Jas's house.

We crept in through the front door after Jas had a minor spaz attack with the keys just like Rosie did at her house.

Then we tip-toed sneaky sneaky up the stairs and into Jas's bedroom.

Everything was as we left it. All the snacks were still there. Rosie went and ate a few of course.

No one's said anything yet.

**1 minute later**

I ripped off my bat mask – probably breaking it but I don't give a flying BATS arse about that right now.

I turned to look in Jas's mirror. Blimey O'riley I've been blubbing more than I thought. My eyes are all red and puffy. It does not look attractive and that is le fact.

**30 seconds later**

We all (silently still) took our bat costumes off and pulled on our pjs again.

**2 minutes later**

Rosie is standing right in front of me looking kind of... guilty?

Then she said really quietly – quieter than I've _ever_ heard her speak, "Sorry about the bat mission."

And of course, bang on cue, I exploded into blubs again.

Rosie pulled me into a hug and Jas jumped up and flung her arms around us both.

**5 minutes later**

We all managed to fit in Jas's bed all snuggled up together. Rosie's by the wall, I'm in the middle and Jas is on the other side of me.

We wouldn't have all fit but Jas actually willingly moved her Owls away. Wow.

Time for sleep now I guess.

Maybe Lord Sandra and Big G will be nice and not make me wake up to this crap-hole of a life I have concerning Dave.

**1 second later**

But at least I have my pallys back. And they really are true pallys.

**10 seconds later**

Corr blimey, what a night.

**I know I'm cruel. Too much aggers... **

**Hmmmmmm..... XD**

**love to hear your comments as always,**

**horns out ;)**


	4. The PANTS Mission

**Chapter 4 already! I thought I'd be kind & update a couple days early seeing as you guys have been lurrrvly and given me lots of reviews!! XD**

**please keep sticking with this story and keep reviewing!**

**and enjoy! :)**

**horns out ;)**

"**The PANTS Mission"**

_I can't believe I attacked Dave..._

_1 second later_

_It was the way he sounded when he said my name. _

_What did he say it like? Was it disappointment? _

_Probably. I bet Dave didn't think I could get any lower but oh no, I've proved him wrong. _

_Joys unbounded..._

_Time for sleep now I guess. _

_Maybe Lord Sandra and Big G will be nice and not make me wake up to this crap-hole of a life I have concerning Dave. _

_1 second later_

_But at least I have my pallys back. And they really are true pallys._

**Saturday December 17****th**

**12.10pm**

Just woken up to the sound of Jas' Mutti tip-tapping on the door. This sort of behaviour is so strange to me – in my house it's full on barge your "danger-to-shipping" through the door making as much noise as possible to wake me up.

So all in all I didn't mind too much about getting the tip-tappiness for a wakeup call.

**12 minutes later**

Jas is already up and changed. She is a disturbingly happy morning person.

"Morning Gee," She said sticking her head really close to mine and looking at me like I was crazy.

I shut my eyes and mumbled, "Ge'off lessie."

Jas stood back and folded her arms. "Fine. I guess you don't want this lovely hot chocolate that I made for you then."

Hmmmm...

I opened one eye and looked at her, "With marshmallows?"

Jas tried to look thoughtful. Tried and failed I might add.

"Possibly."

**5 minutes later**

Sat on Jas' floor drinking scrumptious hot choccy _with_ marshmallows. Yummy.

I would prefer to sit on the bed but Rosie is still deep asleep and snoring like a rhino so we thought it best not to wake her.

I don't particularly like getting my head duffed up first thing in the morning.

Even though I do get that often by Libby...

And I suppose we sort of missed the actual morning as its now... afternoon.

**12.30pm**

"So..." Jas said, "I spoke to Tom."

Oh my giddy god. I'm now full-on attention wise.

Better put my hot choccy down. This is serious.

**5 seconds later**

"And..." I had to say because clearly Jas is not smart enough to take my silence as a cue to carry on.

Jas looked at me and said, "Well... Tom was on his way to Sven's because he needed to pick up his magnifying glass that he had left there because it was very important for his..."

Blah blah... does she really think I am interested in what crappy equipment Hunky has got to inspect his precious Vole droppings?!

Christ on Bike what is the world coming to?

**10 seconds later**

"Jas you have now entered Voley Universe. When you return I will be waiting, though keep in mind I will have most likely fallen asleep."

She huffed for a bit but then said. "Right. Yes. So Tom was out walking on his way to-"

"SVEN'S!" I shouted, "I KNOW!"

**1 second later**

Oh no. Rosie just rolled over. I hope I didn't just wake her up. She will NOT be happy and that is le fact.

Don't wake up don't wake up!

**20 seconds later**

Phewww.

Coast clear – the Viking One's gone back to her snoring place of happiness.

**5 seconds later**

Jas is now trying to give me the cold shoulder because I yelled at her so I put on my sweetest nicest voice and said, "Oh Jassyyyy, please carry on with your amazing story."

She frowned. I think she knows I am only buttering her up.

Ahh well.

"Pleaseeeeeeee."

**4 seconds later**

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Fine." Jas said all dramatic like as though she had just offered to sacrifice one of her owls to Baby Jesus.

"So Tom bumped into Dave on his way because it turns out Dave was actually on his way to Tom's after the... errrm, well you know... after the two of you..."

Oh Lord Sandra we could be here for hours.

**2 seconds later**

"I get it Jas." I said but now I feel a bit miz and in a huff.

I don't really think I want to hear the rest of the story anymore. Not if it's gonna make me feel like this.

**1 minute later**

"When did you even speak to Hunky boy?"

"When you were asleep." Jas said in a voice that made it sound like sleeping was a crime.

I said "Well sorry if I like my beauty sleep."

Jas snorted, "Beauty sleep, you were snoring worse than Rosie."

Oh wonderful.

**1.20pm**

Rosie is _still_ asleep. I got all my stuff together (my jacket and... err, that's it) and headed off towards loony headquarters – i.e. my house.

Jas' Mutti offered me a lift but I said no because I told her I wanted some time to think.

**2 minutes later**

But it turns out I don't really want to think about any of my thoughts at the moment.

**1 second later**

I need new thoughts.

**2 seconds later**

New happy thoughts. Yes, that sounds fabbity fab.

I wonder where I can buy some new happy thoughts?

Hmmmm.

**1.35pm**

In my room. Vati said a whole load of "Hirrr" when I entered. And I'm the one that supposedly 'needs' an education?

It's no wonder I don't do well at school, I've inherited the knowledge genes of a quivering gnat.

**3 minutes later**

Mutti and Libs are out. I wonder where on a Saturday? It's not like Mutti does anything Mutti-like such as shopping etc.

Maybe Libby's found some new friend to torture after her boyfwwwwend Josh made a quick escape. Or rather his mum said she wouldn't bring him here anymore.

I don't blame her.

In fact I feel it's my duty as a human being to warn all people who even think about coming within a ten mile radius of this place. I should put a note on the door saying, "Beware, crazy people inside, back away slowly before it's too late".

Or is that too blunt?

**10 minutes later**

This sucks. I've been home for like 20 minutes and I'm already bored.

**30 seconds later**

Phone rang.

As I hobbled down the stairs like the pathetic-spinster I am I called to Vati, "Don't worry your badger-wearing head father I'll get to the phone, stepping on the broken pieces of my heart."

Oh pantyhose, I think I may have just accidentally mentioned my love life to my Vati.

Ewwwww.

**1 second later**

Although actually my so-called 'love life' is as over as an over thing so I guess it doesn't matter...

And Vati is

Too dim to work out what I meant and

Too lazy to get up anyway

**3 seconds later**

Got to the phone.

It was a struggle to get it to my ear but I just about managed it.

"Hello." I croaked.

"Hey Gee. Mabs here."

I didn't say anything since I had a feeling about what was about to come.

Maybe I am turning into a mystic meg in these trageosity times. Maybe that is what it takes to become a bit physic – tragedy. Or in my case – enough to last a lifetime.

**2 seconds later**

"Jas told us what happened."

Of course she did.

Should I say something now?

No, I don't really want to. There is nothing to say. I'll just stay silent like a silent thing while Mabs absorbs all my desperadoes energy down the phone.

"I spoke to the others, and we decided a group meeting in the park."

Uh? A meeting to do what? Wallow in my crappiness? Sounds fun! Not.

**3 seconds later**

"Meet us by the swings in half an hour. TTFN dear."

What? I have to go out again? I've only just got in.

**1 minute later**

On the other hand, it will give me another opportunity to escape this valley of the mad. That's just good sense if I want to keep my health up.

**25 minutes later**

Walking to the park. I had a quick shower – like the quickest _ever_. I was only in there for 10 minutes! That is super speedy on my part. I hope Big G is proud.

Not that I care what he thinks. It's not like I owe him anything after all he's done to me.

In fact, if I could be bothered, I would most definitely turn Buddhist.

**30 seconds later**

Since it is vair nippy noodles out here I decided to wear my skinny jeans and boots for insulation, and then a long-sleeved top and jumper. It's not my best outfit but at least its snugly warm.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to do... anything to my hair so it's just pulled into a bun at the back of my head and I shoved a hat over it. If anyone asks it's to keep my ears warm...

**2 minutes later**

Arrived at the swings. All the Ace Gang were there and chatting about something or other.

When they saw me though they all stopped and stared.

Then Jools broke the silence by saying, "Corr blimey you do look rough. Jas you were right."

**20 minutes later**

Sat in a circle with the Ace Gang just like we used to do in the good old days – i.e. before the whole crash fandango...

It feels like I've been here hours. Jas and Rosie have filled Ellen Jools and Mabs in on _everything. _Jas is so annoying at remembering every little detail. And she seemed to be enjoying re-telling possibly the worst moments of my life. How nice for her.

**30 seconds later**

The Ace Gang are now trying to figure out 'what should be done with me'. Honestly, they're talking about me like I'm a bloody nut job. Which I'm not by the way.

I feel like yelling, "You've got the wrong person! Let me take you to my house! There's plenty of nut-jobs there! You can take your pick! I recommend the one with the badger on his face!"

But I didn't. Because then they'd think I was even crazier.

**3.15pm**

Still in the park.

Still listening to the others drone on about my life.

Although I have left the circle to go and sit on the swings. If they want to talk about me like I'm not there then I might as well not be there.

I might as well be 2 metres away on the swings. So I am.

**2 minutes later**

"What about... err, you know... errr, therapy?"

Five guesses as to who said that.

Rosie biffed Ellen over the head then with her hat. That was quite amusing to watch.

"We've tried that already you twit."

"Err right... err yeah, okay."

**1 second later**

"Well I think before we decide anything," Mabs declared all philosophical-like, "the most important thing is does Georgia want us do to anything."

Hold the flying nunning second! Did someone just ask for my opinion?! Like they actually want my input!?

Nooooo. I think I may faint, I must be dreaming.

**2 seconds later**

Everyone turned to look at me like agog things. They really have perfected that look. Lovely.

"Well?" Jas said all pointedly like.

I frowned and swung back and forth another time before answering, "Well what?"

Jas sighed all melodramatically and then lurched forward.

Uh-oh.

**10 seconds later**

I've been made to rejoin the circle. By force I may add.

They keep asking me all these weird questions and I just say "err yeah" or nod my head really eagerly in answer.

So as you can guess, we're not really getting anywhere.

**3 minutes later**

Oh god. This is getting serious. Really serious.

Jas said, "Georgia this is it. You've got to decide."

I nodded encouragingly out of habit but I was feeling rather jelloid inside. And not the good kind.

Jas continued, "No going back, are you certain you want to be with Dave?"

Whatever happened to subtlety?

"Well I... err, I mean... I think..."

They all raised their eyebrows at me all at the same time. I bet they rehearsed that. Scary potatoes.

And then I just stopped thinking (which was surprisingly much easier than you'd think) and just said whatever would come out. Which was:

"Of course I do you complete loons."

**3 seconds later**

Can't...

**2 seconds later**

...breath...

**5 seconds later**

I have been subjected to the bottom of a huge game of hamburgers apparently.

They didn't even warn me! They just all pummelled me at once!

So now have I not only a broken heart but also a broken botty and arm and leg and other arm and other leg and hand and foot and stomach and head and-

Shut up brain! Shut up shut up!

**20 seconds later**

They finally got off me thank you Lord Sandra.

I glared my worst glare at them and said, "What in the name of my Grandvati's disturbingly flowery shirt was that for?!"

Jools opened her mouth to talk but Rosie beat her to it and said, "Shut up with meaningless chatter. We have business to discuss."

And then as if the pummelling incident had never happened they all sat down neatly in the circle again. They even left a space for me.

I tip-toed over. They were really scaring me now. Especially Rosie.

Well actually, Rosie always scares me. It would be more unusual to say, "Rosie's acting normal."

**5 seconds later**

I sat down in between Ellen and Jas.

Rosie said, "Right then amigos. Letus getus to workus." And then she got out her beard and pipe.

What else?

**1 minute later**

"Contacts." Rosie stated. "We need contacts to get to Dave."

To get to Dave? She's making it sound like we're planning to assassinate him.

"Jools," Rosie said, and pointed her pipe at Jools, "You've got Rollo in check right?"

Jools nodded all smugly.

"Ellen," Rosie carried on, "Dec?"

"Well err, I think we are... but you know, err not that-"

Rosie shouted, "Damn it woman we are wasting precious time! Shut your trap!"

Blimey O'riley Rosie is taking this detective business rather seriously. She'll be joining MI5 next. Or is it MI6? Who needs 007 when you have 00-RoRo?

She's good. I think Ellen's about to wet herself. Poor girl.

"Mabs, -"

"Got Ed all right." Mabs said grinning devilishly.

I know that look. Ew. But at least she's off the youngsters. For a while at least...

"Jas I expect you will use Tom wisely." Rosie said and I expected Jas to throw some big fit and wail about how her relationship with Tom is based on _equality _and all that crap and how she would never use him for anything that he did not wish to do blah blah blah.

**1 second later**

But she didn't. She just nodded all serious like.

Wow.

**2 seconds later**

"And of course I have my man as well."

I snorted. Man? More like an uncontrollable wild hairy furry bea-

"Something funny Nicolson?" Rosie growled.

Uh-oh. She may eat me.

I shook my head quickly and felt an urge to apologise a lot. I have said it before and I will say it again; weird.

**15 minutes later**

I think we're ready to go. I.e. Rosie has stopped talking so we are now just 6 girls shivering in a circle.

Rosie's named this the PANTS mission seeing as that word is basically Dave's...

I objected at first but then she started growling and ranting and me and pointed out that then we can talk about it without people knowing.

"They'll be totally fooled and just think we're talking about ordinary pants." Rosie said to me.

Even I had to admit then, it does have a funny ring to it...

**1 minute later**

"Time to go I think." Jools said and actually managed to move her legs. Mine are frozen solid. I will be here for eternity.

**2 minutes later**

I made Jas pull me up. She had to get Mabs' help. She is so weak it's pathetic. The ramblers association will not be happy.

**30 seconds later**

"Remember to report back as soon as you've done investigating." RoRo commanded to which she received a lot of shaky nods.

Brrrr nippy noodles!!

Then we heard some ruffling from the bushes a bit away. We all turned to look. And then out popped the furry beast himself!

His blonde head was galloping towards us. I had a sudden urge to bolt away quickly.

Rosie grinned and said, "I must be off. So long for now mes amies."

She turned to face us all but kept glancing at me the most, "Hold on to your PANTS, this ride's gonna be a bumpy one."

**1 second later**

Then she ran off to join Sven, jumped on his back and the two raced away together.

The rest of us norma normals (compared to Rosie anyway) stood there gaping at her like 5 agog things.

Jas said, "Crikey."

We all said, "I know."

**Ooooooo tell me what you think! :P**

**Any suggestions? I'm always open to your opinions! XD**

**maybe reach 40 reviews? hmmm...**

**horns out ;)**


	5. A Way to Kill my Ommmosity

**Wooo chapter 5! This is my longest one yet... and theres more long ones to come! XD**

**Please keep reading and reviewing :)... this one holds lots of info...**

**see you on the other side! horns out ;)**

"**A way to kill my ommm-osity"**

_Jas said, "Georgia this is it. You've got to decide."_

_I nodded encouragingly out of habit but I was feeling rather jelloid inside. And not the good kind. _

_Jas continued, "No going back, are you certain you want to be with Dave?"..._

_And then I just stopped thinking (which was surprisingly much easier than you'd think) and just said whatever would come out. Which was:_

"_Of course I do you complete loons."_

_Rosie said, "Right then amigos. Letus getus to workus." And then she got out her beard and pipe..._

"_Hold on to your PANTS, this ride's gonna be a bumpy one."_

**Sunday December 18****th**

**11.30am**

Woken up by a phone call. Well several phone calls to be exact. From Jas, Rosie, Jools, Mabs and Ellen.

Jas was first obviously. At the ridiculous hour of 9. She is like that bloke from whatsitsface... Ghandi. Well that's not the place that's the person... but you get the nub and gist.

Anyway Jas rang at that stupid time so Vati came stomping in with his beaver quivering saying something like, "Bloody phone... grr grr... too early... grr grr... stupid..."

I was tempted to say something rather rude to my Vati but then had a major nervy b as I realised I actually agreed with him!

Sacre bleu!

**1 second later**

Anyway I soon snapped into alert mode (when Vati had gone) as I guessed Jas would have some news on Tom and so on Dave.

"Jas?"

"Oh hi Georgia," She said in that really annoying casual voice.

"Well?" I said.

"Well what?"

Grrrr she is SO annoying! If she was in biffing distance I would biff her.

"Why did you call me you twit?"

"Oh...right, well I spoke to Tom."

"Yes and?"

"And we've decided to go searching for hidden badger sets this-"

"No Jas I am NOT in the mood for a visit to ramblers land right now. Tell me what news you have on Dave and then let me go back to sleep!"

Jas huffed down the phone then said, "I don't have any news on Dave."

"What?! Then why in the name of my Vati's furry chin did you ring at this stupid time?"

"Because I was telling you that I will be getting info later this avi."

I put the phone down then. She is so inconsiderate.

Do I really need to know about fox sets? Or badger sets or whatever is was...

**2 minutes later**

So after the attack from the Jazzy Spazzy I tried to get some more sleep.

Which lasted for a grand total of 2 minutes before the phone rang AGAIN!

It was Ellen. She stuttered at me for about a zillion hours before I managed to make sense of what she was saying. Something along the lines of Dec asked her out so she's _preparing_ herself for the date.

Is this news really worth being woken up for? The answer is no. Always no.

**30 seconds later**

Next was Mabs and Jools together – they rang about 45 minutes later. But still way too early. I think I may have to tell the Ace Gang they are not allowed to ring me until well after 11.

But at least they had some useful news. Ish.

Rollo had told Jools that Dave was away for the weekend with his family. They went to Oasis the holiday camp type fandango. He's only gone for a couple nights though so will be back Monday evening.

I was rather disappointed though because this means I won't get to see him till then...

**2 seconds later**

Mabs also had some news. She told me that the Stiff Dylans are holding a Xmas Gig type thingy on Wednesday. And all the lads are going... so Dave will be too.

**5 minutes later**

Rosie then rang about 10.45am (just before I got up) and I told her about the gig on Wednesday. But apparently she didn't have anything important to say because after I mentioned the gig she said, "Alors I must be getting prepared!" Then put the phone down.

How odd.

**1 minute later**

So that's the nub and gist of things and now I'm sitting on my floor in my jogging bottoms (that I've never actually jogged in...) and an old sport top.

Unfortunately I got the top a long time ago and due to the dramatic increase in size of my nungas it doesn't fit me anymore and is vair vair tight.

In fact I'm finding it rather hard to breath.

**1 second later**

Which isn't good when you're doing yoga. Which I am.

**30 seconds later**

Dog pose. Ommmmmmmmmm.

**1 minute later**

"GINGGGGGEEEEYYYYYYYY!"

**2 seconds later**

What a way to kill my ommm-osity.

**10 seconds later**

"Gingey open the dwwwoor!"

I put my chest of draws across because I am such a smart person.

**1 minute later**

Christ on Bike Libby has pushed over the cupboard and opened the door!!

What has that girl been eating?! She's stronger than the hulk on weetabix!

**3 seconds later**

"Libby go find Mummy I'm busy."

"I wanna go out."

"I know Libs we all want to escape this mad house but at the moment I'm just-"

"NOWWWWWWWWW!"

**25 minutes later**

Walking Libby in the park. She refuses to acknowledge that she is now 5 years old and so can no longer fit in the push chair.

So yes, she is in fact sitting in the push chair. Just about.

As in half of her is falling out.

"Libs," I said, "Why don't you get out and walk next to me?"

"NO! Bad boy!"

I'll take that as a no.

**12.45pm**

Same bat park.

Same bat push chair.

Same bat sister.

**3 seconds later**

Ahhhh I see the lads playing football. In winter. In the extreme nippy noodles. I casually pushed Libby past to see Dec, Ed and Rollo with some other guys I don't know.

"Me play!" Libby said and tried to climb out of the chair after wedging herself in.

Typical, now she wants to move.

"No Libs stay still."

"Libby play NOW!"

Oh dear, Libby has just rolled onto the floor.

**5 seconds later**

And she is now running away towards the football.

**2 seconds later**

Panting like a loon after Libby. How is she so fast? She's only 5!!

**3 seconds later**

I think I need to start running again.

**10 seconds later**

Libby has stolen the football and is being chased by Rollo and Ed.

I panted over to Dec. "I'm so..." pant "sorry..." pant, "it's..." pant "my sister..." pant.

Dec laughed, "It's alright. We were just finishing anyway."

**30 seconds later**

Dec and the others went to help with rescuing their football from the crazy child.

Like any smart person I stayed well clear.

"Pssst."

What was that?

"Psst over here."

I spun round. Who's over a what-now?!

"Who's there?" I whispered like I was in some pathetic spy movie and shouldn't be heard.

"Behind you. In the bush."

The bush.

How is that help? I'm in a bloody park! All there is are bushes!

"This way you idiot!"

What the...

OWW!!

**2 seconds later**

Someone pulled me into the bush! Idiots! Fool! Twits!...

Oh my pantyhose it's Jools and Mabs! Sitting in a bush. With binoculars. Right...

**1 minute later**

Ok so turns out Jools and Mabs have taken it upon themselves to do some undercover work regarding the PANTS mission as they are now spying on the lads.

Except that Dave isn't even here...

"Well Dave isn't our man is he?" Mabs said, "We're watching Ed and Rollo."

"And how is that helping?" I asked all wisely.

Mabs and Jools grinning. "Oh trust us, it does." Cheeky minx. Then she wiggled her eyebrows and they both stuck their eyes into the binoculars. Well not literally you fools as that would hurt like billio but you get the picture.

**10 seconds later**

I left Jools and Mabs to it and re-emerged from the bush. There's something I never thought I'd say.

As I left I heard Jools saying, "Corr check out Rollo's arms!"

Honestly. They are so shallow.

I would never only like Dave for his looks.

**1 second later**

Although his grin does make me go jelloid.

**2 seconds later**

And his hair is all messy but in the gorgey way.

**1 second later**

And his eyes... phwwarrr his eyes...

**10 seconds later**

Where was I?

**Monday December 19****th**

**1.30pm**

6 days till Christmas!

I certainly know what I want...

No shut up brain shut up!

**1.40pm**

We didn't manage to get the football away from Libby yesterday. So the lads let her take it home. And it's now her new "fwwwwend".

It sits on my bed right along with Mr Potato and Pantalizzzer Doll. Lovely.

I'm very tempted to draw a face on it and scream "WILSONNNNNN!"

But the joke will probably be lost in this ill-educated household.

Still, it would be vair funny. I wonder if Libby would mind? After the initial realisation and biting my head off that is.

**30 seconds later**

No phone calls yet today.

Surely someone has some more news on Dave? He is back today after all.

Knowing Rosie she's probably waiting outside his house for when he returns. What larks.

**3.00pm**

Phone call. And I'm all the way up in my room. Not to worries, I'm sure my lovely mother or father will answer it then tootle up here and give me the phone.

**2 seconds later**

Am I going crazy?

**1 second later**

"Georgia! Phone!"

Oh thanks Mutti great help as usual.

**10 seconds later**

On the phone to Rosie. She is... slightly hyper to say the least.

"Tonight Nicolson. Target PANTS back tonight."

"I know." I told her for the zillionth time, "But do you even know _where_ he's back?"

"Uh?"

"Do you know where he lives?!"

"Oh."

Oh? What is oh? Is it a no? Or is it an oh, yes I do...

"Do you?"

"No."

Crap.

**2 minutes later**

Rosie skedaddled off the phone to go call round all of the Ace Gang so they can suss out who knows where Dave lives. Or "target PANTS" as Rosie's instructed us all to call him. Hmmm...

**5.00pm**

Got a face mask on to calm myself and cleanse my soul.

I'm feeling all jittery about Dave coming home. In fact, he could be home right now. Ommmmmmmmmm.

**30 minutes later**

Ow. Ow. Ow.

Fwace. Mwask. Stwuck. Twooo. Meea. Owww.

**4 minutes later**

Watched the face mask off. My face hurts like billio! It was only meant to be a quick 10 minutes one. How ridiculous! Who wears a face mask for 10 minutes?

It was meant to help me calm down and now I feel like my face is on fire and my hearts about to explode!

I'd sue the company if I could be bothered. And if I had any idea how to do it.

**Tuesday December 20****th**

**5 days till Xmas**

**9.00am**

Up at the crack of dawn and blimey I feel faint. I am never getting up this early again.

But today I had to because the Ace Gang are meeting in Luigis at 11 for a brief update, further planning, and then we're going shopping for our Xmas outfits for the gig on Wednesday.

I can't decide whether I'm really excited – at seeing Dave and doing some mad hoc dancing – or whether I'm as scared as a scared thing – Dave saying he doesn't want to be with me or I turn up in my underwear.

Apparently (as in according to herself) Rosie's got a fan-tabby-tastic idea of what we should all go as to the gig. Now that made me really scared.

**1 hour later**

Finished in the shower, have shaved my legs, cleansed my face and chosen my outfit! I'll tell you what that is... growth!

Now only makeup is left. That won't take long.

**1 hour later – aka 11.00am**

Panting to town like a loon on loon tablets. Libby thought it would be funny to play "hide Georgia's make up and then put it on Mriiss Fwwootbally," – also known as Dec's football. Or it _was _Dec's football. I'd like to see him try and get it back from Libby. Devil child.

Vati and Mutti refused to give me a lift as well – hense the mad hoc running and panting and soon-to-be collapsing. I bet they wanted me to beg. Fat chance. I showed them!...

**11.20am**

I stumbled into Luigi's. Jas said, "You're late." In a very annoying fringey way.

So I threw my coat at her (hard) and carried on into the toilets. Thank Sandra I brought some make up with me. I'll just take a couple minutes to sort myself out.

**10 minutes later**

Re-entered the cafe and sat down next to Mabs. Jas is glaring at me. Probably over the coat incident. She is so petty about holding grudges.

"You sure you're ready now?" Jools said raising her eyebrows at me.

I raised mine back and said in a dignified-always way, "Yes I am thank you very much."

What did they know? Did any of them have a little sister who's also a raving lunatic? No. They did not. Did they have a bald-coot for an uncle and a badger-wearing freak for a Vati and a Mutti with basoomers that are in fact a danger to their lives? No they did not. They had nice normal families with no drama that will not affect the stability of their mentality.

**1 minute later**

I got a hot choccy and waited for the Ace Gang to fill me in. No one did. Then I realised a certain stuttery girl wasn't there to annoy me senseless as she tried to make a sentence.

"Where's Ellen?" I said slurping on my drink.

Jas looked at Rosie. Rosie looked at Jools. Jools looked at Mabs. Mabs looked at Jas.

They all kept looking at each other in that knowing way because they know something that I don't in fact know...

They look rather worried actually.

"What's going on?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Jas?"

She gulped. "Ellen... Ellen's not feeling too well..."

I frowned. Is that really all she's going to say?

"...her... her mum was in an accident with... her aunty and uncle and cousin."

What?!!

"Oh." I said. Oh? What is oh?

Jas cleared her throat a bit more. "They were on holiday and... well we're not too sure exactly what happened. I don't think Ellen's ready to talk about it yet."

I nodded.

"Her mum is alright we think," Mabs put in, "But... the others..."

Oh Christ on Bike. What is happening to the world?

**20 minutes later**

After Luigi's we all made further into town. None of us really felt like shopping anymore and I especially didn't want to be reminded of Dave for some reason. I'm guessing the whole accident scenario...

Anyway we agreed we'd get Ellen something nice to cheer her up. I suggested chocolates but Jas said, "It should be something more personal. We are her best friends after all."

I huffed but then Rosie said, "Why don't we _make_ it personal by getting it from thorntons and write something on it."

We all stopped and stared at her. Did the Viking One just make a normal and adequate suggestion? Who is imposing her?!

**2 seconds later**

"Yeah..." Rosie continued, "We can put... 'Remember you have horns when you're feeling down'".

That's more like it.

Jas shook her head, "I don't think so Rosie. How about..."

Then everyone began barking in with suggestions. Except me. I didn't really want to talk (surprising I know).

**2 minutes later**

The Ace Gang are staring at me like agog things.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well, what do you think we should put?" Jools asked.

I frowned. Why are they asking me? I do _not_ want to be asked.

Jas seemed to get it because she said, "It's just that... well you can probably relate to Ellen the most... because of... well you can think back to when... the whole accident..."

Jas shut up. Probably due to the glare I was glaring at her in a glaring way. I suddenly felt very angry and emotional at the same time.

Mabs put a hand on my arm and said, "Just... just for Ellen."

I tried to think what would have made me feel better and said in a quiet voice, "We're all here for you".

**2.30pm**

After getting the chocolate we all went to drop it off at Ellen's. It was a vair long way but we decided to walk to show our dedication. Rosie tried to make us march in single file but we refused.

Ellen's Vati answered the door. He didn't look too well himself. We asked for Ellen but he said she was asleep after being up most of the night waiting for news so he offered to give her the chocolate when she woke up.

We all nodded and said thank you. Ellen's Vati told us we should probably know (because we're Ellen's best mates an' all) that her mum is going to make a full recovery, but her aunt and uncle are in hospital. Oh and her cousin is fine, he wasn't hurt.

I wonder what the accident was. I don't even know where they were. Or are, seeing as I doubt they'll be moving any time soon.

**15 minutes later**

On the swings in the park. No one's really talking. We're just... swinging.

I keep thinking about Ellen and what she's going through. It's just like what happened with Dave. It was the worst when I didn't know if he was going to be ok.

At least her Mutti is well and her cousin. And I hope her aunty and uncle will be ok soon.

**2 minutes later**

We heard some talking up ahead but I continued to look at the floor.

Then Mabs whispered, "Err Georgia..."

I looked up. Dave was there with Tom, Rollo and Ed. They've stopped talking now. Oh Christ on Bike Dave is just looking at me like he's waiting for me to say something. What should I say?!!!

I turned to Jas for help. I'm desperate. Come on voley, help me out here.

She cleared her throat. "So... err Tom, did you get... that erm... thing you were looking for?"

Oh my Lord isn't she subtle? Not!

Tom said, "Yes actually, why don't I show it you?"

Excuse me?

Jas jumped up then and scampered off into the park with Tom. Merde merde and thrice merde that is not helping!!

Rollo raised his eyebrows at Jools, "Alright?" How lame.

Jools giggled. Pathetico. Don't these girls have pride?

"How's Libby?" Ed said. Huh? Why on earth is he asking about Libby?

"Err..." I said in a vair sophis way, "She's... erm great. She loves her new friend." I managed a small smile and glanced at Dave as I did. He was just looking at Ed. Pretending I'm not there. Lovely.

Then I decided to take the bull by the whatsit and before I could stop myself my mouth opened and I said, "How was Oasis?" to Dave.

He had to look my way then. "Erm, yeah it was good thanks." His mouth twitched but he didn't smile. "Did you erm... how did you know?"

Oh crap. This isn't the most ideal moment to admit I was attempting to stalk him is it?

Luckily Rollo jumped in (after pulling his attention away from Jools for a millisecond) and said, "Oh I think I told her, just conversation y'know."

I sighed. Phewwww.

Dave said, "Right, well we'd better..."

But then apparently it was Ed's turn to jump in because he said, "Actually mate I think I'm just gonna talk to Mabs for a bit."

Talk? Yeah right. More like get to number 7 in the bush. Ew.

Rollo grinned, "I know exactly what you mean mate. You fancy talking Jools?"

You have got to be kidding me. These lads need new chat up lines. If they are not careful they will turn into the blunder boys.

Jools nodded and said "Sure, this way."

They started to walk off when Rosie popped up (I thought she was being unusually quiet) in her beard and pipe and said, "Hold the line there folks, I think I should inspect the pathway for any loonatics first."

I was about to say the only loonatic here was her when I realised that her Rollo and Jools had gone and there was in fact only me and Dave left.

I shifted on the swing awkwardly and then Dave opened his mouth to speak.

I was all ears.

**Ok so that chapter was up and down in the happy and sad state... but it was quite an important chapter even if not much happened. well except the end!!!**

**oooooooo! **

**horns out ;)**


	6. Confuzzled mad'hoc Fairies

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews I lurrrrrve them all so much :) **

**here is the next installment... chapter 6! XD **

**I have a groovy idea for this story coming up! well actually it wont be too groovy but it'll be be vair vair interested!!**

**horns out ;)**

"**Confuzzled mad'hoc fairies"**

_Ellen's Vati told us we should probably know (because we're Ellen's best mates an' all) that her mum is going to make a full recovery, but her aunt and uncle are in hospital. Oh and her cousin is fine, he wasn't hurt..._

_Dave was there with Tom, Rollo and Ed. They've stopped talking now. Oh Christ on Bike Dave is just looking at me like he's waiting for me to say something. What should I say?!!!_

_...when I realised that her Rollo and Jools had gone and there was in fact only me and Dave left. _

_I shifted on the swing awkwardly and then Dave opened his mouth to speak. _

_I was all ears. _

**Tuesday December 20****th**

**1 second later**

"So..."

"Yeah..." I said, "So..."

Dave averted his eyes again. Great. This isn't awkward one teeny weeny bit. No, not at all.

"Are you... are you going to... erm, Wednesday?"

I mumbled, "Well... I think, err, probably... are... are you?"

Oh joys unbounded – Ellen disappears for a few hours and we all turn into her.

Dave shrugged. "I'm not sure."

He took a step closer. Oh my giddy god. He looked at me and held my gaze. Don't blink don't blink don't blink!!

"I just don't know yet." He said slowly. Ok, I don't think he's talking about the gig anymore.

I tried to say something but my brain wouldn't work. No surprise there.

"There's so much to think about." Dave said.

"Maybe I could help." I said, "Maybe we could talk about it and-"

Dave interrupted me, "No. Not yet. Maybe... just not yet."

I nodded and tried not to blub. But at least it wasn't a full on in-your-face rejection. She a put off so he can reject me later...

**5 seconds later**

"I'd better get off."

I nodded again. "Right. Of course."

Dave just looked at me for a bit longer then turned and walked off.

Oh bloody hell.

**Wednesday December 21****st**

**4 days till Christmas**

**12.00pm**

I got a ring from Jas this morning. She said that Ellen's dad thinks Ellen should go to the Christmas gig with us all to take her mind off things. Her mum's not gonna be back till after Xmas cos she's staying with Ellen's cousin and his parents. Apparently it'll "do her good" to get out the house.

I wish my Vati thought like that. He's always yelling if I go out for a teensy while and accidentally forget to call him.

Anyway since yesterdays plans were kind of interrupted we're all meeting in town again to get our outfits and do a bit of Xmas shopping.

I wonder what I can get everyone. I suppose Libby and Angus will be happy with something to chew on. They normally are. Mutti and Vati are so awkward though...

I will ask Jas. She's always really sad and organised at holiday times.

**10 seconds later**

Is Dave expecting me to get him something?

Not that I'm likely to get a present off him. I mean he needs to _think_ about it first. Pfft.

Maybe Mutti will give me some spenderoonies if I plead with her...

**2 minutes later**

Acquired 20 squids from Mutti!! She is feeling vair generous today! Maybe Vati shaved his badger off...

**1 minute later**

No. It's still there. Ahh well, there's always tomorrow...

"Hello Vati." I said all nicely and sweetly just like me.

Vati made this weird gruff sound. "What do you want?" Charming. Utterly charming.

"Well father, I'm nipping into town and was wondering whether you wanted me to get anything for you."

Vati raised his eyebrows. "Yea, yea alright then. You can pick me up some paint."

Paint? Is he kidding?

I gritted my teeth, "What colour would you like father?"

Vati laughed. Grrrrr. "Peach."

"Very masculine." Hahahahahaaaa.

"It's for Libby Georgia." He said, "I'm decorating her room."

Is he asking for trouble?! Doesn't he realise he's the most useless person at DIY EVER!?

**1 second later**

Actually he's the most useless person at a lot of things...

**5 seconds later**

"Peach paint it is then." I said all cheery-like. "That'll be 30 squids please."

**1.10pm**

In town with the Ace Gang.

Ellen turned up last and we sort of simultaneously ran over to hug her. For a LONG time. I think we may have cut off her circulation at some point. She didn't blub which I suppose is a good sign, although she did look vair vair miz. But that's understandable. Poor Ellen (she'll be getting a lot of these I sense).

We all did linkseys through town with Ellen in the middle next to moi. Rosie got a bit excited though and being at the end, she tried to lead us into scary shops with black cloaked men on the front. Freaky bananas. I'd rather not talk about it.

**1.35pm**

I managed to get 20 squids from Vati, so that's 40 overall. Not too bad. I should get everyone's with that. If I get a really really small pot of paint for Vati...

Ellen's not said much really. Not that I blame her. I wasn't the most talkative person after I found out about Dav-

"Georgia are you listening?" Hmm I think I hear a whiny vole. Who could it possibly be?

"Georgia!"

"Ok ok Jas keep your knickers on. What did I miss?"

"While you were tuning out for a half a century we decided to do Secret Santa this year to save money."

"Oh right... great." I said, "Who've I got?"

Rosie biffed me over the head. Ow. "You twit we haven't done it yet."

**10 minutes later**

We sat down in Luigi's and put names in a hat. Or rather Rosie's Viking hat that she conveniently had with her. Right...

"Pick away my amigos!"

**1 minute later**

So... I got Mabs. Easy enough, I'll just get her a load of lippy. If I'm feeling especially generous I'll even ask Ed what flavours he prefers. No wait, that's wayyy too gross. Ew.

I wonder who got me...

Please let it not be Rosie. I love her but I don't think I can handle a present of fur. I get enough of the orang-utan gene as it is.

**2.45pm**

Bought most of my presents for everyone and we've all got our outfits for the gig! We're each going as a rebelling fairy – i.e. groovy ripped wings and gothically cut tights etc. And everyone is going to be a different colour.

Jas is black and green (like nature apparently, blah blah blahhh) Rosie is black and red, Jools is black and blue, Ellen is black and yellow, Mabs is black and pink and I'm black and purple.

We went to this fancy dress shop and bought matching tu-tus and fairy wings – with the appropriate colours of course. And then we're wearing a black top, black ripped tights and coloured leg warmers.

Vair vair groovy if I say so myself and I do.

The fancy dress shop was really fun actually. We cheered Ellen up by trying on ridiculous outfits. For example, the Ace Gang made me dress up as a toy soldier from Toy Story. Green is not my colour and that is le fact.

The costumes were good, although some were vair vair slaggy and looked like they should belong in Blackpool where Aunty Kath lives.

We stayed clear of them. Although Mabs was tempted. She is such a minx.

**3 minutes later**

Walking home singing "Heigh-ho." It's actually quite fun in an I-look-like-a-complete-idiot kind of way.

I was super sleuth and bought 3 for 2 gift sets from Boots. One for Mabs. One for Mutti. One for me! Perfectamondo! I got Vati some slippers and Libby a hat with Thumper ears on from Bambi. Which I'm sure I'll regret.

Oh and not to forget Super Cat! I got Angus a bone in the shape of a poodle. He'll love it I'm sure.

I even remembered Vati's paint! Although it was a disappointment to find out there isn't a big cuddly dulux dog in the dulux shop. They should make that clear in the adverts I think.

**20 minutes later**

Nearly home now so just me and Jas left.

"Do you think Ellen's going to be ok?" Jas said. Oh no, I feel an 'emotional' chat coming on. I get these enough from Mutti.

I shrugged casually, "Yeah. I mean, her mum's ok and I'm sure the others will be too..."

"Yeah," Jas said, "Yeah you're right. Everyone will be fine."

I nodded, "That's right mon ami."

**5.30pm**

In my room trying to avoid the Swiss Family Mad. And get ready for the gig at the same time. Doors open at 8 so we're meeting then at the clock tower. Not too early, not too late - perfectamondo.

**5 minutes later**

Nails done! I couldn't decide black or purple. So I went for both.

Not on the same nail obviously. One black, one purple, one black etc. Vair vair groovy if I say so myself and I do.

Now I wonder what I should do with my hair...

Crazy spikes? Cute pigtails? Hair straightened?

**1 minute later**

Curls. Definitely curls.

**3 minutes later**

Straight. Straight hair. Yepp.

**30 seconds later**

Curly wavy locks. Like goldilocks. Except without the blondeness...

**1 second later**

...and really long hair.

**1 minute later**

Got the straighteners ready.

**30 seconds later**

Using straighteners to curl my hair.

**10 seconds later**

Straight!

**5 seconds later**

Curly!

**2 seconds later**

Straight!

**15 minutes later**

Just finished back-combing my hair. It's tres wild-a-go-go-ness. Very Sex Kitty.

Not that I was aiming for that...

**2 minutes later**

I'd better not go near candles or anything though. My head's got so much spray on it'll explode. And that is not an attractive look.

**7.30pm**

Set off early to the clock tower so I can walk slow. And I mean really slow. See I decided to wear my new purple heels. And they are certainly NOT made for walking fast. But I can stroll. Strolling is good.

But since I'm super smart I managed to fit my dolly shoes in my *cough* Mutti's *cough* bag. So I'm all set for when my feet begin to want to drop off.

Which, by my excellent calculations, should be about 12-ish. That way, everyone will be too hyper (or rather drunk) to notice when I shrink 4 inches.

**10 minutes later**

Ow. Ow. Ow. These. Bloody. Shoes.

Time to sit down for a rest me thinks...

**7.55pm**

Oh merde I'm going to be late. And I don't think I can walk anymore in these shoes.

Bugger it I'm running bare foot. Fairies do that right?

Well they do now.

**30 seconds later**

Pant pant puff puff.

**8.05pm**

I... pant... made...pant...it.

Yes yes and thrice yes!!

The Ace Gang are raising their eyebrows at me. Quite an amusing sight actually – 5 confuzzled mad'hoc fairies.

"Err right..." Jas said, "...shall we, err go?"

**8.25pm**

Bored. Queuing up outside the Crazy Coconut. They really need to change the name of this place it is vair vair sad. Kind of like a name Jas would pick.

"Jas the Crazy Coconut is such a sad name, anyone would think you would have picked it." I told her. Then quickly jumped backwards to avoid her foot hitting my shin. See what abuse I have to put up with? It's amazing I'm such a kind and generous person.

**3 minutes later**

The lads just appeared but are at the back of the queue. I can't see Dave. As in he's not with them.

I said to no one in particular, "Where's Dave? I don't see him? Do you see him? Where is he?"

Rosie biffed me on the head. "Pull yourself together woman!" Oh no. "He's coming with Sven."

Jas frowned, "What do you mean coming with Sven? Sven hasn't got a car."

Rosie nodded all wisely and knowingly, "I know," she tweaked her nose, "but he has got a bicycle."

Oh Lord.

**8.50pm**

Inside. The band hasn't come on yet, I think its 9 when they start. Dave isn't here yet either. Or if he is I haven't seen him.

Most likely because he's avoiding me...

Hmmmm...

I wonder what he's dressed up as? There's lots of elves and santa's little helpers – aka, sluts. Personally I think our fairy outfits offer that mystic and grooviness without turning into a common whore. But hey, we are just more sophis and mature than most girls here.

I hope Wet Lindsey's not here. I don't think she's forgiven me since I 'caused' her and Robbie to break up. Speaking of Wombat lovers, I wonder if he's playing tonight?

I hope he is. Because if he's not it'll mean Masimo is... and I don't think I've seen him since we broke up in... was it September?

Unless, did he go back to Italy? Oh I don't know. And I don't care. I have removed all orders from the bakery of lurrrrve and have stuck with Dave the Tart.

If only I could purchase him once and for all...

**9.45pm**

Woo this gig ain't too bad!

Robbie is lead singer and the Stiff Dylans are awesome! They keep jazzing up all these crappy old xmas songs so they actually sound half good! Me and the wild fairies have been boogiey-on-down for ages.

Even Ellen seems to be getting it, even if she does take encouragement from us all. But then again you can't really refuse to dance when a certain Viking Blonde Guy picks you up and spins you round until you basically have to stumble around the place.

Poor Ellen.

**1 minute later**

I've seen Dave dancing round a bit, though I'm sure he's watching that he doesn't get too close. He's dressed as a festive Peter Pan. And rather pwwwwaaaarrr if I say so myself. In fact if I happen to see a tinkerbell floating by I will most definitely have to duff them up.

**15 minutes later**

Oh my giddy god. Progress!!

Ok we were all in the tarts wardrobe. (I mean the Ace Gang, not the lads as well.) And we heard the Stiff Dylans playing "All I want for Christmas is You". So since that is the best Xmas song ever we all piled out and onto the dance floor to get our groove on.

But then it pretty much turned into a "couples" thing because the lads came over and "grabbed" their girls. Which would have totally sucked except Tom came and danced with me and then JAS went and danced with Dave. But not in the steal-your-guy kind of way (because we all know Jas and Tom are like two voles in a pod) but I think she was just doing it so that everyone was included. And it was nice.

Because Tom is a really nice boy mate and Robbie kept grinning at us and Jas was smiling and Ellen was happy and it was just nice. Really nice with knobs on.

And plus at the end of the song when Tom was spinning me round I caught Dave's eye (he was watching me) and he held my gaze and smiled slightly. Not a cheeky grin but just a nice smile. But it was something.

And then I went all jelloid and collapsed in Tom's arms. He laughed. A lot. But I don't care!

**10.10pm**

We've all been dancing in a hugemongous group (well the 12 of us) for the last couple songs. It's fun and vair vair Christmassy.

Wet Lindsey is here with some random bloke her desperately needs a shave. He looks like he's just come out rehab or something.

Lindsey's dressed as one of those slutty "Mrs Claus's". So totally naff.

I said to Jools and Mabs who were closest, "How totally naff is Weedy's costume? Her knees look even more knobbly than usual."

They nodded wisely, "I know. And what's with Stig of the Dump for a partner?"

We laughed like loons on loon tablets.

**25 minutes later**

The songs have gone rather down the slow and softer end of the scale now. As in the couples are doing their slow dances. I made sure I wasn't with Hunky for them. That would just be too awkward.

Jas is with Tom obviously, Jools is up there with Rollo and Sven and Rosie are... well I _think_ they're slow dancing. But you can never be too sure...

Mabs and Ellen are in the tart's wardrobe and I'm sat at the bar with Dec.

Oh and I've taken my shoes off. My feet hurt like billio. I'm not going to be able to walk for a century I think. But nevertheless, the dolly shoes are on! And I'm sat on a stool so no one has noticed my change in height! Perfectamondo!

**30 seconds later**

Dec said, "So I heard about Ellen."

I nodded, "Yeah..." what should I say? "It's... it's tough." Oh wise words. Not.

Dec took a swig of his drink. I did the same – not of his drink of mine obviously.

"Do you think her Aunt and Uncle will be alright?"

Oh no. "Well..." I wanted to say yes like I had to Jas – I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be fine and that he would have his usual stuttery twit back soon.

But for some reason that only Big G knows I couldn't. Instead I found myself saying, "I don't think it's looking good. Her mum and cousin's ok, but the other two... She's lucky to have you Dec."

Whoa I really am getting all touchy-feely tonight. I'm like wonder woman full of excellent advice. Wait, is that even advice?

Dec smiled awkwardly, "Thanks. I'm glad I can- Oh no."

Oh no? Oh no what?!

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Ellen." He said and I turned to look where Dec was.

Ellen was stood on the edge of the dance floor with Mabs. Blubbing. Blubbing for merry England. I guess everything finally caught up with her. Poor Ellen.

**3 seconds later**

Dec rushed off his stool and over to Ellen. She sort of fell into him whilst blubbing hiccups. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the side where she just held him and cried.

And then I started to feel the blubiness overwhelm me.

But hold it one gigantibus knickers second. Why do I want to blub? That's not right. I thought my blubbing days were over. I thought...

**30 seconds later**

Still watching Dec and Ellen together and still blubbing slow tears by myself. Alone.

I know what's wrong. With me that is. I didn't have that. What Ellen has. When Dave was in his car crash and I was so upset and then when Emma told me to leave Dave alone and I was again so upset I didn't have _that_.

I didn't have someone there for me. To hug me. To be with me.

And... and I still don't have that. Not... not that way I want.

And I won't have that. Not after what I did to Dave.

**5 second later**

I jumped as someone touched my arm. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked round.

Oh Big G. It's Dave.

I opened my mouth to talk but tears came out instead.

"I..." I mumbled "...I'm...sorry."

Then Dave pulled me into a hug and held me for ages.

And it was just what I needed.

**Awwww. Well that's whay I though anyway :P**

**How about you? :P**

**horns out ;)**


	7. 7 Secret Santa

**Hey everyone sorry about the wait for this chapter and sorry I didn't get chance to reply to your reviews I've been really busy but I'll try next time. **

**Thankyou all for your support I hope you enjoy this chapter I've made it extra long becase you had to wait... **

**Horns out! )**

"**Secret Santa"**

_Dec said, "So I heard about Ellen."_

_Dec rushed off his stool and over to Ellen. She sort of fell into him whilst blubbing hiccups. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the side where she just held him and cried._

_And then I started to feel the blubiness overwhelm me..._

_I know what's wrong. With me that is. I didn't have that. What Ellen has. When Dave was in his car crash and I was so upset and then when Emma told me to leave Dave alone and I was again so upset I didn't have that..._

"_I..." I mumbled "...I'm...sorry."_

_Then Dave pulled me into a hug and held me for ages. _

_And it was just what I needed. _

**Saturday December 24****th**

**1 day till Christmas**

Wow that's come round fast – Christmas I mean.

After the gig on Wednesday I guess everything went super-sonic speed. Dave was just hugging me for yonks and yonks. Not that I minded. In fact I could have stayed like that all night.

But after a bit (typical timing) Jas came over and pulled me away from Dave. She whispered something like, "Georgia I think we're all going home. No one's really in the mood to party anymore."

So I just nodded and let her pull me out the door and away from Dave. He was watching me as I went though. I remember that.

**1 minute later**

And yeah, it's been what, three days? And Dave still hasn't rang me or come by. How much time does this boy need to _think_? Not that I want to rush him or anything...

But he really could hurry up a bit. It's getting like Jas when she's trying to decide what pair of gigantibus knickers to wear.

Except I'd rather not think about that.

**10.00am**

We put up the tree the other day. _Qu'est-ce que le point_? We only have another day till Christmas then it should be taken down again.

Plus, Vati is not the best with any sort of D.I.Y. In fact for my Vati it should always be D.N.D.I.Y – Do NOT do it yourself.

First of all there was a hugemungous argument about where the tree should go (we decided on the front lounge in the end – tell me, who in the name of tree-huggers puts their tree in the dining room?) Then Mutti and Vati each had a nervy b about getting the tree down from the loft that ending in them having the cold shoulder with each other.

Vati nearly pancaked himself to the ground because the tree box fell on him. He is so pathetic. I bet he thinks having a bush on his chin means he is capable of doing the work of a real man.

Well he is vair vair wrong.

**2 minutes later**

When the tree was _finally_ up Mutti complained that I wasn't helping so I put all the decorations on the tree in a lovely way.

Mutti didn't think so. In fact she took them all off again. Even Libby's fwootbally (also known as Dec's football – or WILSON! As I like to call him) that I had put at the top of the tree.

So I left Mutti and Libby to it.

**12.05pm**

Jas rang yesterday and said Ellen's not really spoken to anyone since the gig. She apparently mumbled something about not being ready to go out yet. So I guess the Xmas gig wasn't the best idea.

Although I did get a groovy outfit from it.

**30 seconds later**

We're all going round to Ellen's this afternoon to swap 'Secret Santa's'. That way she doesn't have to 'go out' and we all get to cheer her up. How generous are we? Very, that's how.

I wonder who's got me? For Secret Santa that is. Hmmm.

**1.20pm**

Time for some lunch me thinks. But what should I have hmmm? Dried toast and melted butter or gone-off cheese and crumbled crackers? They both sound so nice...

Ooo saved my the phone!

Thank Big G.

**1 minute later**

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Gee." Oh joys. Jazzy Spazzy.

"GEORGIA GET OFF THE BLOODY PHONE!" I love it when my Vati is so polite and kind.

"I JUST GOT ON THE BLOODY PHONE!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

I thought that was a wee bit hypocritical but I didn't say anything because I am so mature and full of generosity. So I ignored him instead.

"Sorry Jas, Vati's being Vati."

"Oh... err yeah sure. Anyway, you ready for this afternoon? I figured you'd come to mine for about three ish, then we'd walk past Stalag 14 and round to Ellen's house to get there about half three and then-"

"Whoa hold up Po," I said, "Walk? Have you eaten a pair of your gigantibus knickers? It's like... really really nippy noodles outside!"

Jas tutted and sighed, then tutted and sighed a bit more. "Georgia fresh air is good for you."

"Why me?"

"Well not just you, everyone. But you included. You and me."

"Whatever Jazzy," it's time to get to more important stuff, "what are you wearing?"

"Err well I was thinking something Christmassy, because it's, you know, Christmas. So maybe my jeans with the holly on and green top and-"

"Jas," I interrupted, "You did not just say you have jeans with _holly_ on."

Haha you have got to be kidding me!

"Well I..." Jas twitched. I can so hear her twiddling her fringe.

"Seriously Jas, who got you them? Or did you get them? Where from, the rambly rambler's association?"

"Georgia if you're going to be like that then-"

"Well it is pretty comical genius that, Jas come on."

"Right I'm going now."

"Oh don't be such a fringey fool," I said, but in a caring way.

She huffed, "Bye Georgia," then she put the phone down!

How rude. She never thinks of others.

**2 seconds later**

Jeans with _holly_ on?!

I can't wait to tell Rosie!

**1 second later**

I wonder if she wears them in front of Hunky? Surely not. But then this is Jas...

**2.00pm**

Managed to scrape a lunch. And by that I mean I ordered dominos. It was alright actually. Me and Mutti shared one. That way she paid.

Always thinking me. I am as smart as a smart thing in smart land on a smart ride. Oh yeah.

In my room now getting ready. I've chosen my dark jeans and this thick white jumpery thingy. Vair snugly and warm.

**30 seconds later**

When is global warming going to happen? Everyone keeps saying we're ruining the planet and need to think about what we're doing, blah blah blah... but where are the affects? I mean come on I want some sun! Is that such a bad thing?

When I am able to walk outside in shorts then I will be happy with what I've done.

**1 second later**

Well not just shorts clearly as that would attract unwanted attention. Although maybe I could get away with shorts and a bikini top if it was super hot. And I was at a water park...

But then again if it was as hot as I want it to be (e.g. really really hot) then everyone's garden would be a water park because we would all have our hoses and baby kid's paddling pools out for passersby to cool off in.

That sounds good.

**5 minutes later**

Where was I?

**2.25pm**

Walking to Jas's.

**2.31pm**

At Jas's. She's sat on her wall watching the ants of the world go by. So sad. Poor thing. If she was nicer to me I would feel sorry for her.

"You're late."

Nice to see you too. She must be still in a huff about the holly jeans fandango. Haha.

"It's one minute after."

She frowned, "Exactly. One minute late. Do you know how far we could be up the road in 60 seconds?"

"60 seconds? I thought we were talking about a minute." I said which I thought was vair vair funny.

Jas didn't.

"Shut up Georgia." That's nice isn't it?

**8 minutes later**

Jas is driving me crazy. If she mentions the word "cricket" one more time I may have to kill her.

Or myself. It would be worth it to get away from her stupid rants.

I mean what sort of sad act would volunteer to do an experiment on the number of species of _crickets_ in their local area?

I'll tell you what sort of a sad act. An owl-loving, rambling-addicted one. That's right, you have it in one.

Jas. J-A-S. Jas. Ryhmns with Spaz if you're struggling. Which I often find vair vair useful as Jazzy is definitely spazzy. Especially when it comes to all things bright and boringyful.

**Ellen's house**

**2.57pm**

When Jas finally shut up about some squeaky thingymabobby she made us "power-walk" all the way to Ellen's.

Whoever invented "power-walking" is a twit. It's basically just running with surprisingly more swishyness for your nunga-nungas. Jas could have warned me so I could have put on my more secure over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. I very nearly got knocked out. And so did Jas.

I don't want to talk about.

**1 minute later**

Rang the door bell.

Patter patter pitter patter to the door.

"Oh, hi Jas, Georgia."

"Hey Ellen," I said all cheerily and then Jas punched me in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled.

Jas tutted and sighed quite a bit.

"Hi Ellen," Jas said pointedly, giving a small smile. I scowled at her.

"Come in guys." Ellen said moving out the doorway.

**3.20pm**

In Ellen's room avec tout le Ace Gang. We're sat in a circle like at a tribal meeting or something. Weird.

Everyone's got their presents out in front of them. I wonder who's got me. I hope it's Jools – the one in front of her is gigantibus. She could have a boat inside that.

Though it'd be a small boat. Vair vair small.

"Ok mes amigos," Rosie said all wisely, "Let us start the procession!"

Procession? Huh?

"Georgia!" She barked. Freaky potatoes. "Who's is yours for woman!?"

"Err... err, mine is... err..."

"Oh for gods sakes spit it out!" That was Rosie again. Lovely.

"Mabs!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud then changed to a tiny voice, "Mine is for Mabs."

I shoved the present across the floor to where Mabs was sitting.

"Thanks!" Mabs said looking vair vair pleased. And so she should. I am an excellent gift-buyer person due to my fabby style and taste. Yupp.

"Right, mine is for Rosie."

Rosie grinned and grabbed her present rather roughly. She is so vicious. "Ellen, this is for you."

Oh no. That has to be the worst wrapped present in the world. As if Ellen hasn't got enough to cope with she's probably been given some evil minion of the anti-Christ.

Ellen smiled sheepishly (I'm not surprised) and turned to Jools.

"Err, here you go." She said quietly, passing her present over. Oh crap. That means there's only Jools and Jas left who have me. Please don't let it be Jas please please please I really don't need a knitted sweater that says 'I love badgers' on.

"Ok," Jools began, "I have..." Georgia. Gee. The Cool One. G-e-o-r-g-i-a... "Jas."

Merde.

**10 seconds later**

Jas happily took her present before turning sideways to face me. She said, "Here you go Georgia," and handed me an envelope. An _envelope_ I tell you. What did she get me? A year's free pass to the Rambler's Association? Merde merde and thrice merde.

**1 second later**

Is it bad manners to trade Secret Santas?

**2 seconds later**

Not that I care. Sorry Big G.

**1 minute later**

"Ok everyone, open your presents!" Jools said but then Jas suddenly screamed, "NO!"

We all stopped and looked at her agog as 5 agog things. She's telling us _not_ to open our presents? She really is crazy – or coo-coo, as her birdy-type friends would say.

"Why can't we open our presents Jazzy Spazzy?" I said in my loveliest kind voice.

"Because it's not Christmas yet." She said. "We have to put them under the tree."

We all groaned. Stupid Jas and her 'traditions'.

I want my present now! Even if it is off Vole Woman.

**4.05pm**

Jas held firm on the whole 'waiting to open our presents' fandango so we got rid of annoyedosity by doing mad dancing with extra loud music on. And Ellen's Vati didn't even complain! Amazing!

Aces! Step into Christmas just came on! Who knew Elton John who's, let's face it is clearly from the Stone Age can write a brillopads song!

**5 minutes later**

Lying on Ellen's bed. And the floor in Jas and Jools' case. They kindly offered. Or rather we forced them. You snooze you lose.

"I'm zonked," Mabs said swivelling round so she was on her front.

We all groaned. In agreement that is.

"So what's everyone being forced into doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Family coming round." Jas.

"Going to the Grandparents." Jools.

"Seeing cousins." Rosie.

"Over the road." Mabs.

"Staying home." Ellen.

"You're so lucky!" I said to Ellen. And then received several not-so-nice glares. "I mean because... err, well..."

But then Ellen suddenly smiled at me and said, "S'ok Gee, I know your family's crazy."

Everyone laughed then. Great.

Although my house is basically a house of loons. So I laughed as well.

**1 minute later**

"So do you guys think I'm gonna turn into my Mutti?" I asked.

There was some murmuring and Jools said, "No."

Good. Thank Big G.

But then Jas piped up, "We reckon your dad."

"MY DAD?!"

Are these people absolutely high on some sort of crazy loon tablets? Actually that would explain Rosie's behaviour a lot of the time...

But NO I am most certainly NOT like my Vati.

Stupid Jas.

**30 seconds later**

She's just got her head stuck up an owl's bum-e-holey. Yes, her and the rest of them.

**10 minutes later**

Oh no. Rosie's begun yodelling. Joys of joys.

"Rosie what in Big G's over-sized knickers are you doing?!"

But then Jas said, "Georgia you don't know that God wears big knickers."

We all stared at her then like she was crazy. Which, as I pointed out before, she is.

"What?" Jas said, "God is neither female nor male. He's a spiritu-"

"Whoa hold it there my slightly dysfunctional friend." Rosie shouted, "Are you saying you actually listen to Miss Wilson and her bad BO?!"

Rosie really has a point there. We all nodded along. Jas went rather quiet and vair vair red.

Hahahahahahaaaaa.

**5 seconds later**

"Did you know Jas has jeans with holly on?" I said casually.

Everyone looked at her. Hehe. I am hilarious when I want to be.

**5.10pm**

Walking home with Jazzy Spazzy. Rosie galloped off earlier with Sven (no joke, she actually did) then everyone started to leave. We all gave Ellen a humungous group hug and wished her a happy Xmas.

It must be hard for her without her Mutti cos from what I've heard her Mutti isn't a nosy slapper-type person with a shelf-affair for nungas like mine.

"So how's the room painting going?" Jas asked me.

I replied in a sophis and mature way. "Huh?"

"You bought that peach for your dad remember? He's painting Libby's room..."

I laughed. "Oh yeah. That should be a hoot."

Jas smiled, "Maybe you should help him."

I snorted, "Right."

"Very attractive Georgia."

I biffed her. Ha!

**25 minutes later**

At Jas' house.

"See you later Jassy."

"Err Georgia," Jas said, "One second..."

"Yeah?" I said turning round.

"I know I said that everyone had to wait to open their presents till tomorrow... but maybe you should open yours this evening."

She's looking at me pointedly. Why is she looking at me pointedly? What does pointedly mean?

"So you're saying..."

"Just open it Georgia."

Well that was a little rude. Pfft.

I decided to give her the cold shoulder and walk away.

"Err Gee..."

I stayed silent and kept walking.

**2 seconds later**

Haha I can hear Jassy running after me.

**1 second later**

"Georgia!" She's in front of me now.

I tried to look bored and chewed my nails. Hehe.

"Gee!"

"Hmmm?"

"Have a great Christmas."

I looked at her then. She's not even blinking. Crikey.

"Err... you too..."

**7.15pm**

In my room. Walking round my room. Looking at my envelope from Jas. Letter that is on my bed. Walking round my room looking at Jas' envelope on my bed.

To open it or to not open it? That is the question...

**5 minutes later**

Opening the envelope. There's some sort of paper folded inside. Like a letter or something.

It says Georgia on the front.

**1 second later**

Oh blimey O'riley. That's not Jas's writing.

It's Dave's.

**30 seconds later**

_Dear Georgia,_

_I don't really know why I'm writing this...no, I don't know whether I _should_ be writing this but here goes..._

_I think we need to talk and sort things out. _

_Meet me tonight if you can – 11.45 at yours,_

_Dave_

_X_

**2 minutes later**

OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmyGIDDYGOD!!

He wants to meet me! He wants to sort things out and meet me!

**1 second later**

Wait a flying foaming second. What does he mean sort things out? That sounds kinda bad. Hmmm. It better not be bad.

No it's not bad. If it was bad then he just wouldn't meet me he'd just ignore me...

**7.30pm**

Oh no I only have 4 ¼ hours to get ready!

That's only 255 minutes!

Only 15300 seconds!

I gotta get ready.

**15 minutes later**

Face mask on and in my yoga mind.

Om. Om. Om. Om. Perfect.

Ohmygodohmygod...

**8.15pm**

Make up. Fabby black eyeliner and a little silver tinge of eye shadow.

Clothes. Black skinny jeans and a fitted shirty type thing. Vair vair groovy. Definitely not the outfit for someone being dumped.

Which is pefectamondo because Dave is NOT going to dump me.

Because... well technically he can't because we're not going out but he's not going to give me bad news nonononononono.

Oh merde.

**3 minutes later**

I must not think about this anymore.

Just let me lie on my bed and shut my eyes.

Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

**11.40pm**

On my wall. Waiting.

Is it a bad sign that I fell asleep and only woke a few minutes again?

Ahhh whatever. I'm all ready though surprisingly. Although I could do with putting up a bit more make up on...

But if I go back inside someone will most likely hear me and plus I don't want to not be here when Dave comes. If he comes.

Oh my PANTS on fire what if Dave doesn't come?! What if he's changed his mind?! Or what if the letter wasn't actually from him just someone with identical handwriting...

**10 minutes later**

Freezing my nungas off in this nippy noodles weather. Brrrr. He's not here yet!

**1 minute later**

Oh. My. Giddy. God.

I can see Dave. He's walking this way. Obviously.

**1 minute later**

"Hey." Dave said.

"Nuyng-" Oh no. Please brain don't fail me now. Pleaseeeeeeeee.

Dave's mouth kind of crept into a smile then went normal again. "Thanks for coming."

I nodded. It was safer. A lot safer.

"I know I said I needed time..."

"But you were lying?" I said out of nowhere.

"No." Dave said. It was worth a shot though.

"But...well..." he laughed, "...clearly I've got no chance of getting rid of you."

He said it in a nice way though and grinned his gorgeous grin that makes me go jelloid. Phwarrrr.

I smiled back at him and was tempted to scream "No and I'm not letting you go ever ever ever again!" But I didn't because that is not what a sophis, cool and mature person would do. And I am a sophis, cool and mature person.

Dave paused before opening his mouth again. I was all on attention wise.

"Pretty much everything I can think of that you've done has been selfish and hurtful."

I winced. This isn't looking good. Not good at all. Though I guess he's right.

"But then... there were those odd other times," his voice went quieter and I had to really listen, "times where you were just you. Well what I hope was you."

He looked up and met my gaze, "So maybe, maybe I could get to know that person again?"

Warning: body about to go into full jelloid meltdown.

I gulped, "Get to know me?"

Dave nodded "But without the selfishness and thoughtlessness and-"

"Ok." I butted in. I didn't really need to hear all that if he was giving me another chance.

Which I think he is. Right?

**1 second later**

"So you want to, err..."

"Start over, yes." Dave said.

I nodded. Then for some reason I blurted out, "Thank-you."

Dave laughed then and I felt a bit better. "So just me."

"That'd be good Kittykat."

Oh Lord Sandra. He called me _Kittykat_. K-i-t-t-y-k-a-t. This is like kittykat heaven to the max.

**5 seconds later**

Dave just checked his watch then looked up and is now grinning at me. And his eyes are all gleamy-like. Phwarrrr again.

"It's midnight." Dave said.

So?

"Merry Christmas Georgia." He said then leaned forward and KISSED ME!!

Just for a second or so but it was dreamy and groovy and marvy and phwarrrrrrr...

"I'll see you on New Years. Bye."

I just stood there like a gaping fish. Which my head actually felt like cos it was swimming with loveosity. Hahaha. Swimming... fish... get it?! Hahahaaa.

Focus Georgia.

**2 minutes later**

Watching Dave walk away. I can't believe that just happened. Like _actually_ happened. Wowzee wow.

**1 second later**

I need to sit down.

**eeeek. How was that to read? It was fun to write! Lots more stuff to come... XD**

**please continue to review...**

**Horns out ;)**


	8. Attacked by the Leaches

**Here's chapter 8! **

**Enjoyyyyy **

**horns out ;)**

"**Attacked by the Leaches"**

"_I know I said that everyone had to wait to open their presents till tomorrow... but maybe you should open yours this evening." _

_She's looking at me pointedly. Why is she looking at me pointedly? What does pointedly mean?..._

_It's like a letter or something. Oh blimey O'riley. That's not Jas's writing. _

_It's Dave's..._

"_Pretty much everything I can think of that you've done has been selfish and hurtful." _

_I winced. This isn't looking good. Not good at all. Though I guess he's right. _

"_But then... there were those odd other times," his voice went quieter and I had to really listen, "times where you were just you. Well what I hope was you."..._

"_So just me."_

"_That'd be good Kittykat."_

"_Merry Christmas Georgia." He said then leaned forward and KISSED ME!! _

"_I'll see you on New Years. Bye."_

**Sunday December 25****th**

**CHRISTMAS!!**

La de da da. Life is fabbity fabbity fab. Fabby fab. Fab.

This is possibly the best Christmas I've had yet. And it's only half 10. Dave wants to start again! Yey yey yey yey!!

I didn't even complain when Libby came into my room and waked me up at 6 in the morning by jumping on my head. I even got up and joined her!

Well not jumping on my head that would hurt... and be rather difficult. But I did jump on the bed. Then we both ran into Mutti and Vati's room and jumped on _their_ bed and yelled something or other in a language that doesn't make sense. Or exist.

Then I _hugged _Mutti and Vati and said Merry Christmas to them both. I am like a happy buzzing angel. And it feels great. Wow.

**1 minute later**

So all the presents are done and dusted. Off Mutti and Vati I got some Boots and HMV vouchers, a couple new tops and the most gorgeous shoes that had ever walked Billy Shakespeare's land.

Get it? Walked? Shoes? Hahahahaha...

**1 second later**

I think I'm high.

**5 minutes later**

I didn't even throw a fit when I opened Aunt Kath's present that was a pair of play-boy striped tights and a matching underwear set. Is that normal clothing for people in Blackpool?!

I mean come on, playboy?! I am not a tramp. And I am not a slut.

I don't think...

**2 minutes later**

Anyway back to happy. Think about Dave. Dave and Me.

When will I see him again? Let's think when did he say?

**10 seconds later**

New Years. He definitely said "See you on New Year's."

**1 second later**

That's odd. I don't recall anything happening on New Years.

What's happening on New Years?!

Why didn't anyone tell me if there is something happening?!

I shall have to ring Jas.

**20 seconds later**

Door bell rang just as I reached the phone. Who in the name of Holy Sandra's birthday is that?!

It can't be Grandvati and Maisie, they aren't due for another couple of hours. Though it would be like them to knit their way here early. Haha...

**1 second later**

I am in such a happy jolly fantabby xmas mood that I don't think I will even yell at Mutti and Vati to get the door I will do it myself!

See, manual labour as well! And Vati always tells me to stay away from boys.

Who's laughing now eh? Eh?!

**3 seconds later**

Opened the door.

"Jas!"

How freaky deaky is she having a turn of the mystic meg and knew I was going to call her so ran down here first?!

"Gee! Merry Christmas!" She said and flung herself at me through the door.

Wow, someone's as happy as I am.

When she finally let me have my body back and breathe again I said, "What are you doing here?"

Then she just stood there in the hall and kind of bounced up and down on her feet with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I... you know, just wanted to see... how you are an' all."

What a nosy bugger she is. She just wants to know about last night.

I should tell her to keep her nose out of things.

**1 second later**

But that would not really fit into my jolly spirit. And I actually really want to tell her.

**2 seconds later**

"Ohmygodddddd Jas it was amazing!!"

She smiled widely, "So he asked you out?"

"Yes! Well... no. But I think... err..." Did he ask me out?

Jas's smile is wavering. Oh no.

"Georgia are you his girlfriend or not?"

"Well... I guess... no." Oh crap.

"But I thought he was going to... err..." Jas is mumbled. Great.

"He said he wanted to _get to know me_ again." I said quickly, "And he said _see you on New Years_. Hey, what's happening on New Year's."

Jas frowned, "New Years? Oh, right New Years. Party at Rosie's. Her parents are away... somewhere."

Quel surprise. Rosie home alone. Still party... rave on!

**5 seconds later**

"Oh and I have this," Jas said, pulling something out her bag. A present. Oooo.

"What's this for?" I asked. But obviously taking it and ripping it open.

Jas smiled. Well I'm sure she would be doing if I looked up from the present to look at her. "Well that other present wasn't really _my_ present. It was Dave's. So this is from me."

**1 second later**

Ooo wow! A brand new purse! Wooooo!

It matches my new shoes.

"It matches my new shoes!" I said happily.

Jas grinned, "I know, I made sure of it."

**2 seconds later**

Hugging Jas. Bear hugging Jas. Haha.

**10 seconds later**

"Thank you soooo much Jazzy I love it!"

Jas smiled, "I got that. Merry Christmas Gee, have a good one."

I laughed, "Yeah right. Cousin James is coming."

Jas frowned, "Good point."

Then we burst out laughing like loons on loon tablets.

"Oh and before I forget," Jas said, "I have something else for you."

Then she reached into her bag yet again and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Another letter?" I said out loud, "What are you my personal messenger?"

Jas grinned and waved the letter in front of me, "Actually I think I'm more like Dave's messenger."

Oh my giddy god. I snapped the letter from her hand and opened it.

**5 seconds later**

_Merry Christmas KittyKat,_

_I can't wait to see you on New Years._

_Have a great day and remember,_

_A Laugh is for life, not just for Christmas._

_X_

**12.30pm**

Sat around the table opposite _James_. Oh isn't life wonderful.

**1 second later**

Oh no wait, it actually is!! Because I am half way there to getting my Laugh back!! Hehe haha hehe haha...!

Jassy toddled off a while ago. Too soon ago. Now I'm stuck with the Swiss Family Mad: Extended. Maisie has just about knitted her and Grandvati to the table. Joys.

"So when is the wedding? Have you decided on a date yet?" Mutti asked the _happy_ couple.

Grandvati grinned and nudged Maisie. Ew. "Well, we were thinking a Spring Wedding."

"Sounds wonderful!" Mutti said. She is such a suck up. "Doesn't that sound wonderful Gee?"

I quickly shoved some turkey down my throat. "Mmmn yuennmg."

There, that should keep her satisfied.

"_I_ think it's going to be fantastic Aunt Connie," James said. So I glared and kicked him under the table. Haha.

Mutti smiled widely, "Have some more gravy James."

Ergh. Why don't they just adopt him? They could do I trade – I'd go live at Jas's. Though she'd have to give up her Owls.

**1 minute later**

She'd give up her owls for me right?

I'd give up my owls for her. Well if I actually had any owls. Which I don't, because I am not sad enough to be a member of the Rambling Society.

**1.30pm**

Blimey O'riley, how many courses are there for Christmas dinner?!

I think my stomach's about to explode.

So maybe just a small slice of pudding...

**10 minutes later**

Ok, now I'm officially in heaven. This pudding is amazing! Yummy scrumboes.

**20 minutes later**

Sat in the front room with James. Maybe I can sneak out the room before he starts talking...

"So Gee, how's high school?"

What's his deal? He's acting like he's in college or uni or something. Pfft. He's only in year 9! Or is it 10? Or is it year 11 like me?! Oh crap...

"Well James, my _last_ year of high school is going _fine_."

James grinned all smug like. Grrr. "That's great Gee... you gonna ask me back?"

I looked at him, "No," then ran from the room.

Hahahaha.

**4.30pm**

Finally they've gone. That's James, Grandvati and Maisie I mean.

So just the other weirdos to get rid of now.

Though that may take longer...

**Tuesday December 27****th**

**12.00pm**

Rosie's party in just a few days! I can't waittttttttttttt! Eeeekkkk!

What should I wear? Is there a theme? There's normally a theme for a party at Rosie's...

I'd better check.

**1 minute later**

"Jas!"

"Georgia! How was your Christmas and Boxing Day?! Mine was great. Me and Tom went to see this new-"

"Jas shut up please. What are you wearing to Rosie's New Year Party?"

Jas huffed a bit (shocker) then said "Well I was thinking maybe my... no not that. Perhaps my... erm..."

Oh Lord she's worse than me.

"Jas is there a theme?" I asked.

"Err no. No theme. Wow...really no theme for Rosie's party. That's weird saying that isn't it Gee?"

"Yeah it's amazing." I said, though I don't think Jas got the sarcasm in there. Shame, it's almost not worth bothering.

"Say Jazzy..." I said putting on my sweet voice that Jas cannot resist one little bit.

"What?" She grumbled. Crikey, I can basically see her frowning. How rude.

"If James sucks up to my Mutti and Vati more and they adopt him and then I move out because, you know, it's James, and so I come to stay with you would you get rid of your Owls for me?"

**1 second later**

Pause.

**5 seconds later**

"Jas?"

"Err... well... that's not really going to happen is it..."

"But if it did. You'd give your owls up for me wouldn't you?"

"Erm... well..."

"JAS! I'm your bestest pally! I'd give up...err... well if I was unhealthily obsessed with a weird creature, which will never happen by the way, I would give them all up for you!"

"Georgia what is this really about?"

What?! Oh no, she's doing that really sneaky thing when she diverts away from the original question! Well I for one will not be distracted! She is sooo going to answer!

**2 seconds later**

"So Gee, are you looking forward to seeing Dave on Saturday?"

"Oh my giddy god yes! It's going to be awesomeness to the fullest with extra knobs on! I was thinking I should wear something groovy and Sex Kittyish don't you think? I mean not go overboard on the Sex Kittyness obviously because I don't want to appear like a common tart and show too much like my Mutti or anything but... well... what do you think?"

"Err that sounds wonderful Georgia. Gotta dash, see you there."

**1 second later**

Hmmm... she left quickly.

Ahh well. Party on Saturday party on Saturday!

Tuesday to Wednesday to Thursday to Friday to Saturday...

That's... four days!!

**1 minute later**

Merde. Four whole days to wait. Merde merde and thrice merde.

**Thursday December 29****th**

2 days to go. Why is time going so slowlyyyy?! Boooooo.

**11.45am**

Rang Rosie.

"Halllllllllllllllllo?!"

"Rosie?"

"Georgia!"

"Rosie!"

"Ok enough of the chit chat what do you want?"

Well at least she is straight to the point. Except... I don't really have a point...

"I was just checking in, you know..."

"LIAR!"

Oops. I think I angered it. That's right, not her – _it._

"Ok ok chill your beans... so I was just bored ok?!"

"Perfect." Rosie said, "So... you excited for my partayyy?!"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Ok woman don't deafen me!"

Haha.

**3.30pm**

**Jas' house**

Bad news. Vair bad news.

We were all called round to Jas' a bit ago. She had some 'news' for us. It was about Ellen. Or rather Ellen's family. Ellen's dad had rang Jas to tell her.

Her mum and her cousin have been given the all clear which is good... but...

It turns out that her Aunty and Uncle had been on a life support machine... and... well,

they aren't any more...

**2 minutes later**

"Poor Ellen," We all kind of said at once after Jas finished explaining.

It was a skiing accident in Switzerland. I don't even know where that is.

"Ellen's going to be in pieces." Mabs said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"I know, and what about her cousin?" Jools asked to no one in particular.

No one answered. We've never met her cousin. Well, probably when we were little but nothing we remember. I don't even know how old he is.

"I guess she's not coming to my party then," Rosie said in a surprisingly serious tone (for her).

Jas sort of patted Rosie's knee (which I thought was rather brave) and said quietly, "No. I guess not."

Things have definitely taken a turn for the worst.

"Ellen will be alright though... won't she?" I asked.

Everyone ignored me and looked at the floor. Brillopads. Not.

**6.00pm**

**Home**

This sucks beyond sucking in sucking universe.

We all feel so bad for Ellen but there's nothing we can do. Saying things like "it'll be ok" is basically PANTS because clearly it won't be.

**2 minutes later**

I wonder if she's close with her cousin and will be able to recover through him?

I doubt me and James could _ever_ do any sort of bonding thing. He is just eurgh. But maybe Ellen's cousin is nice? Someone's has to be...

**Saturday December 31****st**

**6.00pm**

**Rosie's house**

We all came early to help set up the decorations. Well, all of us being me, Jas, Jools and Mabs. Ellen obviously isn't coming like we thought.

In fact, she's not spoken to anyone either. She must be taking it all pretty hard. Well vair vair hard more like. I wish she'd let us see her or something though. Just so she knows we are here...

**5 minutes later**

"Rosie what food have you got for tonight?"

Rosie shouted from somewhere in another room, "Ermm, pickled onion sandwiches and some squirrel flavoured crisps Sven picked out."

Squirrel flavoured crisps?! What are those two on?! Stupid Gary L and his Walkers take-over.

**1 second later**

"Can I order dominos?" I asked.

**5 seconds later**

"If you don't let Sven know... and get me one!"

**25 minutes later**

In Rosie's lounge eating hot pizza. Yummy scrumboes. Although I had to pick all the pineapple off mine. Come on, what sane person puts _fruit_ on a pizza?! No sane person, that's who.

You see I am in fact surrounded by _insane_ people who all out-voted me. Boo them.

Still... it's better than squirrel crisps and stinky sandwiches... literally.

**½ later**

People are starting to arrive now. The sad early people I mean. As in, if Wet Lindsey was invited she would be the person to arrive now.

But she's not invited. Because she's wet. And weird. And has stick-insect legs and arms and ears and eyes.

**5 minutes later**

Oh Sandra in heaven. Sven has arrived. We could all here is yodelling from upstairs. Rosie rushed down as quick as a quick thing on quick tablets. I.e. vair vair quick. And of course she then jumped on him and they went for a bit of number 6 in front of _everyone_.

Well everyone there anyway.

**8.20pm**

Wooo lots of people are here now and the music's up! Dave got here a few minutes ago and corrrrr does he look gorgey and I mean super duper gorgey with knobs on.

I should go talk to him. But I won't. Because I don't want to appear too eager.

Although I think all my glaciosity has been in the past few weeks...

**3 minutes later**

Jesus this is ridiculous! Dave hasn't even made it out the hall yet he keeps getting stopped by girl after girl! They're all tarts throwing themselves at him. Pathetic. I for one will not be doing that.

**1 second later**

I need a drink.

**10 minutes later**

Still not talked to Dave. Which I take as to mean that he is still been attacked by the leaches.

Robbie has arrived though with the rest of the Stiff Dylans. In fact he looks like he's coming over to talk to me.

I looked behind me.

There's only a wall there.

So yeah, he's definitely coming to talk to me.

**10 seconds later**

"Hey Georgia," he said pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and said, "Hi Robbie," when he let me go.

"How's things going?" He asked in a funny suggestive tone and he had his eye brows raised. What a nosy bugger. But then again I don't really care...

"Good, good," I said showing my mature side. For now... I took a big breath, "Dave said he wants to start things up again which is amazing but he's not spoken to me tonight yet because he keeps getting mobbed by all these girls in the hallway because they clearly have no pride and do not know when a lad is not interested in them." Phew exhale.

Robbie laughed, "I have no idea what you just said but you sure make me laugh."

"Err... okay?"

He grinned again and took a swig of his beer. He looks so much older now. I wonder how old he actually is?

"How old are you?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink (not quite sure what it is but it makes me appear older I think).

"Nineteen." Robbie said, "And you are..."

"Sixteen." I said.

"Sixteen..." Robbie murmured, "Wow that's gone fast."

Right.......

I think he's drunk.

I think I'm drunk.

**9.45pm**

Had a bit of a groovy dance with Robbie then moved on to the rest of the Ace Gang. We were going to do the Viking Fire Dance but it didn't feel right without our stuttery pal.

Where is Dave?!

I shall have a quick scan for him in the crowd.

**2 minutes later**

I couldn't see in the middle of the dance floor (a.k.a Rosie's lounge floor) so I climbed onto a stool. Which is not a good idea when you're slightly tipsy. But...

Oh my giddy god he's coming this way! Dave is heading towards me!

Oooo he has that jelloid-causer grin on. Phwarrrrr.

**20 seconds later**

"Evening Gee." Dave said, "What's with the need of a higher vantage point?"

Oh. My. Giddy. God.

"Well...erm... err, I think... I was..."

Dave is laughing. "You're drunk!"

Really? Well I mean I know I am a _bit_ but this is how I normally talk when I'm jelloid anyway. Still, at least this way I guess I have some sort of explanation.

I smiled at him full nostril-flaring and everything. Damn.

"You look pwettttty."

Did I just say that?! Oh Christ on Bike.

**5 second s later**

Dave is stood right below me now. Thank Sandra I'm not wearing a skirt.

Oh no, why am I seeing two of Dave? And why is the floor moving?

Uh-oh this cannot be-

**3 seconds later**

In Dave's arms. How did I get here? Not that I care...

Dave is grinning at me. Or laughing...

"Feeling a bit wobbly there Gee? Lucky I was here or something bad could have happened."

I smiled lazily at him and had a sudden (well rather ongoing) urge to snog the living daylights out of him.

And I probably would have done except suddenly someone came banging into the room. I swivelled round in Dave's lap to see who it was.

**1 second later**

Oh for peats sake.

**1 second later**

It's Masimo.

**Ok so I know that besides the cliff hanger at the end not much happened in that chapter so I'll try and update pretty soon (bearing in mind I have lots of work to do :P)**

**I hope this story's still got you on edge and that you keep reviewing for more! :)**

**anyone wondering what Masimo'll do?**

**horns out ;)**


	9. The Power of Jelloidosity

**Told you I would be quick with the next update seeing as the last chapter was pretty dull lol XD**

**This one is a LOT better trust me! **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone I lurrrrve you lots :)**

**horns out ;)**

"**The Power of Jelloidsoity"**

_Bad news. Vair bad news. _

_We were all called round to Jas' a bit ago. She had some 'news' for us. It was about Ellen. Or rather Ellen's family. Ellen's dad had rang Jas to tell her. _

_Her mum and her cousin have been given the all clear which is good... but..._

_It turns out that her Aunty and Uncle had been on a life support machine... and... well,_

_they aren't any more... _

_Dave is laughing. "You're drunk!"_

_Dave is stood right below me now. Thank Sandra I'm not wearing a skirt. _

_Oh no, why am I seeing two of Dave? And why is the floor moving? _

_Uh-oh this cannot be-_

_**3 seconds later**_

_In Dave's arms. How did I get here? Not that I care..._

_Suddenly someone came banging into the room. I swivelled round in Dave's lap to see who it was. _

_**1 second later**_

_It's Masimo._

**Saturday December 31****st**

**1 second later**

Oh come on Big G you have sooo got to be kidding me.

What the hell is he doing here?

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

Did I just talk out loud?

Oh no. It was Dave. Merde.

I think Masimo heard. Oh no this cannot be good.

**30 seconds later**

Dave is dragging me away into another room. I grabbed a drink from the side and downed it before sort of falling into Dave and said, "What's happening?"

"Just a handbag wielding lesbian come to ruin everyone's evening."

I giggled. "Masimo. Masssss-imo."

Dave grinned, "That's right. So his supposed _charm_ has vanished has it?"

"What cwarm? Cwwwarm? He has a cwwarm?"

Dave is silly. Silly silly silly.

**1 second later**

Bloody sillyily gorgeous. Really gorgeous. Yummy scrumboes.

"Georgia, how much have you had to drink?"

Me?

"How much have youuuuuuuuuu had to drink Mr Pantsyy Laughyy Mr youuu."

Dave frowned. No, bad Dave, no frowning. "I think we need to get you sob-"

"Ciao Dave."

What was that? That was so not Dave. Why would Dave say _ciao _to himself.

Hold the flying piggy one little second. I'm sure I know someone who always says _ciao._

"Masimo." Ahh that's the bugger!

**2 seconds later**

Dave is stood in front of me now. I can see another figure (I'm thinking Masimo) but it's too dark and my head hurts a bit.

Ok a lot.

**1 second later**

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked. He sounds surprisingly calm. Like he doesn't want to pummel him into little pieces.

Guess that's just me then.

"I have come to, err, _see_ my band."

I frowned, "It's not yourrrrr band. It's Robbie's and Dom's and-"

"Where are they?" Masimo interrupted me. How vair vair rude.

Then I heard somewhere else come in the room.

"Oh Mas I think I saw them over- oh wonderful, little Nicolson's here." Oh merde merde and thrice merde. Wet Lindsey. Ew.

I went to stand up but my head went all funny so I sat down again. Lindsey laughed and said, "Maybe you should wait till you can actually handle the drink before having it you pathetic little girl."

I left Dave to jump to my defence since my head was spinning a bit too much to form a good comeback.

**5 seconds later**

Dave didn't say anything. Not a single bloody word. He just looked down at the floor. What?!!

"Shushhh up." I managed to say, "You're only with Masimo because Robbie dumped you."

WL said, "Robbie did not dump me you snivelling idiot. I just prefer Mas."

"Liar!" I shouted and then Dave whispered, "Georgia," at me in a sort of warning tone. What's he doing that for?!

"Watch it Nicolson," she squeezed Masimo's arm, "I don't think Mas here will stand for you insulting me."

I scoffed. Or made some sort of weird noise. "Whatever, Dave can take on _Mas_ anyday."

"Georgia be quiet." Dave said and sounded a bit angry. But that's probably just my head being weird because of the alcohol.

"That's right," I continued, "Show them Dave. I know you can take on the handbag lesbian as you call him."

"Georgia." I heard Dave say again. I ignored him and stood up, (clutching the table) and saw Masimo whisper something to WL. I don't think he understood me. Lindsey replied and then Masimo turned towards Dave looking vair vair angry indeed.

"You are saying I like... men?" Haha.

"That's right!" I said, "Go on Dave, let him have it!"

"Georgia shut up!" Dave shouted at me. Ok, it's not the alcohol, Dave is really angry. Angry at _me_. I don't like it. I don't feel very good. I don't think-

**1 second later**

Oh my giddy god Masimo has just hit Dave! Right across the face! Oh no oh no oh nooooo!

**30 minutes later**

Corr blimey I do not believe what has happened. My head doesn't hurt as much anymore – someone shoved a glass of water at me earlier. It surprisingly helps a lot.

After Masimo hit Dave they started a bit of fistcuffs. I don't really know who was winning or losing though because... well you know, I was a tad drunk.

It was really scary actually. I know I told Dave to fight Masimo but I was worried about him. Dave, that is, obviously.

But then after a bit Robbie and the band came in and broke up the fight!!

Well I say broke up - Robbie joined in for a bit (on Dave's side) before getting Masimo away. He was huffing a puffing a bit and shouting insults in Italian at everyone. Well I don't know that they were insults but it's hardly likely that he was shouting thanks to loads of people who had just duffed him up.

I went up to Dave once the room was clear but he just shrugged me off and left the room – and I couldn't follow him because I was a wee bit dizzy. And I haven't seen him since.

**1 minute later**

Sat in Rosie's kitchen clutching a glass of water. I've told everyone what happened at first but now that the drama's out the way everyone's gone back to dancing and I'm all aloney on my owney. With no Dave.

**2 minutes later**

Robbie's just come into the kitchen. He doesn't look like he's been in a fight. Well, technically he wasn't in the fistcuffs for very long but I'm pretty sure he got a few punches in.

"You ok?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

Why's he asking me that? Surely I should be asking him that seeing as I was just standing there.

I nodded, "You?"

Robbie grinned, "Hell yeah. Surprisingly exhilarating that. I think I've been waiting to do it for some time."

"Since when?"

"Since last summer when you told me you and him were serious."

I smiled. That was kind of sweet.

"What did he want?" I asked.

Robbie sighed, "Apparently he wants me out the band and doesn't think I should be allowed to just come back in whenever I want. But that might not be exactly true as it was mainly Lindsey who voiced those opinions."

"Lindsey..." I growled and Robbie laughed.

"D'you know how many times I wanted to duff her up when I found out the two of you were together?"

Robbie smiled, "Right, we've both made some bad choices relationship wise."

I frowned, "Not with each other though?"

"No," he agreed, "We were good together. And Dave, he's good, very good for you."

I blushed then, "Yeah... have you seen him since the... erm, fistcuffs business?"

Robbie thought for a moment, "I think he was sat outside with Tom."

I nodded, "I'd better go see him then... not that I think he wants to see me."

Robbie stood up and helped me out my chair, "What would you think that? I thought you two were..."

"We were." I said, "But I may have played a part in the whole fistcuffness..."

Robbie laughed, "Go on, you'll be fine." I bloody well hope so. "But don't be too long, it's nearly midnight."

I gave Robbie a hug, put my water down then went outside to find Dave.

**3 minutes later**

Found him. He's sat on the wall in Rosie's back garden with Tom. I shuffled up to them both and whispered "Hey."

They both just looked at me and didn't speak for a bit. Then Tom said, "I'd better get inside. In a bit Dave," he nodded at me, "Georgia."

I smiled as Tom went but then I saw Dave's face clearly. He has an ice pack to his forehead and his lip is split. Ouch. I stared at him in horror as I sat down.

He didn't say anything.

**15 seconds later**

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

Bad move. Dave blew up then, "No Georgia I'm not bloody ok because you and your big mouth decided to get me into a bloody fight with bloody Masimo."

I gulped, "I know... I just, well, I don't know, but... but..."

"What the hell were you thinking? That I would just duff him up because you told me too? I don't work like that Georgia! And now thanks to you I've got to walk round with this thing attached to me." He waved the ice pack in my face. "You never think."

My turn now. I jumped off the wall and stood over him, "Ok fine so I made a mistake but what about you?! You didn't stick up for me once when Lindsey was calling me stupid and drunk and-"

"That's because you _were_ bloody drunk!" Dave shouted, dropping his ice pack and standing up as well so that I had to take a step back. "I was looking forward to tonight Georgia, to spending it with you! And you can't even be bothered to stay sober!"

I blinked back tears. How come Dave can make me cry so easy? He should be making me laugh. He's a laugh. No, he's _supposed_ to be a laugh.

**1 second later**

"I was drinking because I was nervous okay!" I replied, "I was so nervous about seeing you because I really like you more than I've ever liked anyone but I didn't want to admit it. But you know what Dave, I'm not drunk now and I don't care who knows it!" I am talking rather loud now. I hope the neighbours aren't listening. Mine would be having a field day. "I'm sorry about what I caused tonight I really am and I really like you so why can't you-"

**30 seconds later**

OH MY GIDDY GOD!! Dave just SNOGGED me! And I mean a full on gotta-have-you-now kinda snog.

It was number 5 with so much pwarrrrness I thought I would die right there and go to heaven. But of course that wouldn't actually be heaven unless Dave went with me and then-

Shut up brain shut up!

Wow, the power of the jelloidosity, it does miraculous things.

**2 seconds later**

Stood with my arms wrapped around Dave's neck and his around my waist. His lip is bleeding more now. It's probably on me. His blood, that is.

"What was that for?" I asked quietly.

Dave grinned, "You said you like me."

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't know that already?" I didn't think he was thick.

Dave laughed a bit, "It's just so much better when you say it out loud."

"You mean scream it." I corrected and laughed with Dave.

I looked right at him and tried not to blink, (which is a lot harder than people think) "I really am sorry about tonight."

Dave nodded. "I know."

**20 seconds later**

Rosie's house suddenly erupted. No, not in smoke or flames you twits. In cheering.

"I guess it's midnight," I said still looking at Dave.

He nodded, "Yeah... and this isn't exactly how I wanted to start the New Year." He said motioning to his duffed up face. I bit my lip.

I started to say "I'm sorry" but I only got to, "I'm" before Dave said, "But right now, this is bloody awesome."

I smiled and he grinned in a phwarrrish way. Jelloid alerttttt!

"We're gonna make this work aren't we?" I said and it made me feel all squishy and warm inside.

Dave said, "You betcha Sex Kitty. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Dave."

Then he snogged me again. But it wasn't like the last snog. This time it started really gentle with just a number 3 or 4, then worked up to number 5 and eventually 6.

Christ on Bike I've missed Dave's snogs. He is by far the snogging King. I may be forced to buy him a crown...

**5 minutes later**

Dave pulled away and said, "You ready to go back inside?"

I pouted and said, "No. What about lip nibbling?"

Oh no. Did I really just say that out loud?! Oh merde merde merde. Oh no oh no oh no.

Dave has raised his eye brows at me, "Lip nibbling?"

I tried to look away but it's vair hard when we're this close. "Erm..."

"Well to tell you the truth Kitty Kat, I think it pays to keep the girls waiting." Then he winked (!!) at me, gave me a quick peck on the lips (!!) then sprinted away inside.

**1 second later**

What a cheeky bloody minx!!

**Monday January 2****nd**

**11.30am**

La de la la fabbity fab weekend!! Well when I say weekend I mean Saturday night. (I slept for most of Sunday).

I can't believe what happened with me and Dave it is marvy beyond belief. But he still hasn't _asked me out_ officially. Though I guess we sort of are...

He'd better ring me soon. I haven't seen him since Saturday night.

I think I may be suffering from snogging withdrawal.

**23 minutes later**

Phone rang. I skipped (yes skipped) down the stairs to answer it. As I went I said, "Don't worry your alarmingly large cotton socks Vati I'll get the phone."

I heard him mutter, "So bloody sarcastic."

But actually I wasn't being sarcastic. I'm just super duper treble super happy.

**3 seconds later**

"Hello, welcome to happy land how may I help?"

"Georgia?"

"Jas?"

"Yes. Georgia?"

"Yes Jas?"

"Is that you?" She gets confuzzled easily haha.

"Yes it is."

"Err...okay. We're going round to Ellen's later."

"Ellen's? Are you sure she wants us there? I thought we were giving her time?" I said in a knowing tone.

Jas paused. Probably twiddling with her fringe.

"Well we were. But I think she'd like to see us all now."

"Alright then Jassy lets go." I said. "Are you bringing midget gems?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe yes or maybe no?"

"Maybe... maybe either."

"Just answer Jas."

"Bye Georgia." Then she put the phone down! How rude. I will duff her up later. _And_ steal her midget gems. Hahahaha.

**30 seconds later**

"Vati I'm going to Ellen's in a bit!"

Vati just huffed and puffed (and blew the house down) but Mutti said, "Ok love, give her my best."

Sure, that'll make Ellen feel better – a message from a middle-age woman who goes to see baldy O'grams 'do their thing' in her free time. Right...

**1.30pm**

Just had a nutritious lunch of salmon and veg. Yeah right. I had to settle for beans on toast. It was surprisingly good. Even if I did burn the beans a bit.

**2.45pm**

Walking to the park with Jas. Ellen didn't want us to come round. So the park it is. Jas is being all flustered and annoying-like.

"Oh no." She said, "We should have brought a gift. Do you think she wants a gift? I think she wants a gift."

"Jas," I said in a caring way, "Shut up. Like you said, Ellen will just be happy to see us."

"Yeah..." Jas muttered, "Yes you're right."

I know. I'm a genius.

**25 minutes later**

Sat on the squishy ground around the swings. Everyone's here, even the lads. Ellen's all snuggled up to Dec and her eyes look red, but dry at least.

And plus, I don't feel so empty looking at them now because Dave is sat next to me. And he keeps nudging me and winking which is making me constantly go jelloid. In fact, if he continues to do that I may be forced to jump on him and snog him to death.

Though I doubt the others will like that.

**5 minutes later**

We've all managed to have a good chat whilst avoiding the issue of Ellen's aunt and uncle which I guess is good. Jas was giving us all glares whenever anyone nearly brought it up.

So it was a real shock to us all when Ellen brought it up.

She said, "My erm, mum and cousin are err, coming home next week."

We all looked at each other (even Sven shut up) and Dec's arms kind of froze around Ellen.

"Errr..." Jas said, "...err that's great."

We all nodded in agreement until our necks hurt. Mine didn't take long at all. Maybe I should do more neck exercises...

**2 seconds later**

"Where's your cousin staying?" I asked and Jas threw daggers at me. But if I was Ellen I'd rather people didn't pretend something hadn't happened when it had. And clearly something had happened here.

So I glared back at Jas before turning to Jas.

"I think he's going to live with us for a while." Ellen said.

I smiled a bit, "That's good. It'll give you and your brother some company."

Ellen shrugged, "Me but err, not so much my brother, he's, erm... always at Uni."

Mabs jumped in then, "God you're so lucky! My brother won't leave! Sure he's at Uni but he comes home so often and always ruins my stuff and I'm just like-"

We all stared at her like she was crazy. Which clearly she was. Mabs noticed and shut up as quick as a quick thing.

"Actually, err, I you know, erm, like having my brother around."

Then Mabs looked at Ellen like _she_ was crazy.

Jools did some quick damage control then and said, "What's your cousin called?"

"Liam," Ellen said turning away from Mabs.

"What school is he going to?" Rosie asked which I thought was a surprisingly normal question for her. "He could join Sven at his school-for-exchange students you know. I hear they're giving away free 3-D glasses." Oops, spoke too soon.

"Oh yaaaa!" Sven said, "Ya ya 3-D 3-D!" Rosie patted him on the knee.

Ellen giggled a bit though and said, "Well he's a year above us so I think he's going to Carson College."

"Oh yeah that's where my brother went." Mabs said.

"Does he know anyone round here?" Dec asked.

Ellen shook her head so then Dave said, "Well we can always show him the ropes," and he winked at all the lads.

I raised my eyebrows at him but he just raised his. So I raised mine higher. And so did he.

So I pushed him over before jumping up as quick as a goosegog.

Dave grinned cheekily as he got to his feet. "Lads," he said, "I think it's time to show these girl's who's boss."

Uh-oh.

**2 minutes later**

Running round on the grass trying to avoid the lads. They're all trying to tackle us girls! It's totally not fair they are so much faster than us. And stronger.

Rosie just appeared out a bush and yelled, "RUNNNNNN!"

And then Sven came bounding out after her yelling, "I get you yaaaa!"

We all fell about laughing like loons but had to stop pretty quick cos Dave and the others had managed to sneak up behind us.

**1 minute later**

Panting like a loon to get away from Dave.

**10 seconds later**

It's not working.

**2 seconds later**

Lying on the grass with Dave on top of me. (Oo-er). He actually rugby tackled me to the ground! Not that I care because of how we've ended up...

"Seems like you're trapped Kittykat!" Dave smirked, "Hmm but what to do with my prisoner? Hmmm."

I can think of a few things...

Dave leaned in really close but then stopped about a millimetre from my face. Quit stopping!!

"No, I think I'll let you suffer a bit longer." Dave said then jumped off and ran away!

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**5 minutes later**

Stupid stopping. Grrrr.

Me and the rest of the girls are sat by the swings again watching Dave and all the lads try to take down Rosie. Ha fat chance. That girl may look quite small but she is as strong as a body builder mark my words!

**2 minutes later**

Haha Rosie has knocked over the lads and is running towards us.

We all jumped up and clapped her hand as she ran past.

It was funny. Vair vair funny.

We all chanted, "ROSIE! ROSIE! ROSIE!"

"And that my pallies," Rosie said stopping in front of us, (she isn't even out of breath!) "is proof that girls and better than lads."

We looked at each other then nodded like the 5 goosegogs we were.

"Right," Rosie said dusting off her top, "Who's ready to take them down once and for all?"

I looked at Jas who looked at Ellen who looked at Mabs who looked at Jools. We all grinned.

I said, "Shall we?"

**Was that good?! To quote Sven, I think it was yaaaaaaaaaa! :P**

**heheeeee I think I've given you a lot of clues about the future of this story in this chappy so I hoped you paid clear attention! If not go and read it again XD**

**as I'm sure you've realised there will be a new character in the story so things will get a lot more interesting... **

**keep up the amazing reviewing :)**

**horns out ;)**


	10. Dave's Gone Crazy

"**Dave's gone Crazy"**

"_Ok fine so I made a mistake but what about you?! You didn't stick up for me once when Lindsey was calling me stupid and drunk and-"_

"_That's because you were bloody drunk!" Dave shouted, dropping his ice pack and standing up as well so that I had to take a step back. "I was looking forward to tonight Georgia, to spending it with you! And you can't even be bothered to stay sober!"_

"_I was drinking because I was nervous okay!" I replied, "I'm sorry about what I caused tonight I really am and I really like you so why can't you-"..._

_Dave just SNOGGED me..._

"_What was that for?" I asked quietly. _

_Dave grinned, "You said you like me."_

"_We're gonna make this work aren't we?" I said and it made me feel all squishy and warm inside. _

_Dave said, "You betcha Sex Kitty."..._

"_Where's your cousin staying?" I asked._

"_I think he's going to live with us for a while." Ellen said. _

"_Does he know anyone round here?" Dec asked. _

_Ellen shook her head so then Dave said, "Well we can always show him the ropes," and he winked at all the lads. _

**Tuesday January 3****rd**

**9.15am**

Mutti barged into my room and woke me up _without_ knocking. Quel surprise. She said, "Gee I need to borrow your sports bra where is it love?"

I was wide awake then. I said, "Mutti you have got to be joking. There is no way you are fitting one basoomer of yours in there never mind both of them."

Mutti gave a little giggle then. Ergh. "Come on Gee me and the girls are going to yoga class."

I pulled the covers over my head and said, "Sogoinyourownclothes."

"Please Georgia love," Mutti said. Sandra, she is so moany. "I'll give you a fiver."

Hmmm...

I lowered my duvet. "Tenner. And you buy me a new one after you stretch mine with your overly large sheft."

"Georgia!"

"That's the deal Mutti."

She pouted but eventually said, "Fine."

Haha I win!

**15 minutes later**

Rang Rosie.

"Who the bloody hell is this?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia," she growled, "do you know what time it is?"

I said, "No, it got lost in my Mutti's danger-to-shipping"

"Huh?"

Ha that got her!

"Shopping trip today I just got some spenderoonys! Meet at Luigis at 11. Spread the word."

I hung up. Time to get ready me thinks!

**1 hour later – aka 10.30am**

**Walking into town**

It's actually not raining for once so my hair won't go akimbo on me. I hope. Return to Stalag in 3 days. Tell me, what is the point of going back to school on a Friday?! Why not just give us the weekend off and say Monday! And adults call us the thick ones. Pfft.

**15 minutes later**

Spotted Jas and Ellen at a table. They are such early birds. Haha.

**1 second later**

Wait... technically I'm early as well...

But there's always a first for everything.

**11.05am**

All the Ace Gang here now and sipping on groovy drinks. I got a hot chocolate since it is vair vair nippy noodles. And, you know, it has chocolate in.

Jas has got a smoothie. A _smoothie_ for PANTS sake. In the middle of winter! She has clearly decided to get on the last minute bus ride to loony town. I should ask her to say hello to my Mutti and Vati – they have a permanent ticket.

**10 minutes later**

Mabs said "So where are we up to on the whole PANTS mission?"

I looked at her like she was vair vair dim, which clearly she is.

"Well we don't really need the PANTS mission anymore..."

Jools got all excited then and said "So he asked you out?!"

"Err... no. Not yet."

Jas chipped in then, "I'm not surprised after New Years. I still can't believe you made him fight Masimo." Oh great voley's back.

"Actually _Jas_," I said, I did not force him to do anything. I merely gave him a bit of encouragement." I drank a lot of hot chocolate then so I couldn't reply to any of their comments.

But unfortunately it was still hot and now I've burnt my tongue. Ow ow and thrice ow!

**3 minutes later**

The topic has changed from me and Dave thank baby Sandra. I do not need Jas trying to put my relationship down the pits. We're now discussing the new arrival – not a baby you idiots – Ellen's cousin. Or _Liam_ as he's also known, that being his name an' all.

We (mainly Jas) asked loads of boring questions about his background etc. blah blah blah. But then Mabs cut in with the important stuff and said, "So is he fit?"

Ellen spluttered her drink a bit (glad I wasn't in the firing line) then said "Well... err, I guess that, well you know, err, he's not... erm ugly."

I raised my eyebrows at Mabs and we both grinned. Then Jas jumped in (spoil sport) and said, "Err I don't think it's very fair to make friends with someone just because of how they look. You of all people should know that Georgia."

I glared at her with the furiousosity of a thousand voles then. "What are you trying to say?" I challenged, "That Dave isn't good looking?"

She'd better not have meant that or I'll have to give her a good duffing up. Though I would like an excuse to pummel her...

**2 seconds later**

Jas shook her head quickly, "No, I meant your whole relationship with Dave."

"What about my relationship with Dave?!" What in the name of Grandvati's cycling shorts is she getting at?

"Well it used to only be based on looks and snogging." She said. I frowned. And growled. A little bit. Oh no, I've clearly been spending too much time with Rosie.

"But now," Jas said, "I guess it's because you actually like the people underneath."

Bloody hell what is she a therapist? I don't need my life analysing thank you. That's for Ester and Ester only.

**1 second later**

Although I do kind of agree with what she said...

Not that I'll _ever_ admit that.

**11.50am**

Walking round town doing a long train of linkseys. Well if 6 is long that is, which I think it is. I bought a new lippy from Boots with the tenner Mutti gave me seeing as I now have a snogging partner. And _more that that_ as Jassy Spassy puts it. Hehe...

I wonder how long it'll be before Dave properly asks me out. Like to be official snogging partners and all that jazz.

Perhaps 2, maybe 3 days? Boys are vair vair slower than girls after all.

**8 minutes later**

"So pallies," Rosie said, "What ingenious plan are we putting into action for our berets this term?"

Jas said, "I don't think we should be doing silly things like that anymore. We need to concentrate on our exams."

I would biff her but my arms are kind of stuck. "Jazzy our exams aren't till May. That's tones of time to be creative with more important stuff."

Jas tutted, "Don't act like they're not important. These are our G.C.S.E's and will count towards-"

"Jas, we did not come out here to get a lecture on how much work we need to do." I said, "Shut up now or we will be forced to dunk you in the pond."

"Georgia there isn't a pond in town."

"Oh picky, picky Jas."

**12.30pm**

Back at home. And bored. Jas is here with me.

"So what d'ya wanna do Jazzy?" I asked.

She shrugged and sat down on my bed. "I dunno. But remember I'm meeting Tom at 3."

Of course, bring Hunky boy into it why don't you.

"What you doing? Searching for a new species of mole?" Hahaaaaaa.

"No," Jas said pretending to be in a huff, "I'm going round to his. We'll probably just watch a movie or something."

"Oooo calm down."

She biffed me over the head with a pillow. Ow. "Just because all you and Dave do is snog."

"Err Jassy I think it was in fact you that pointed out before that me and Dave have a more _meaningful_ relationship now."

Jas shrugged, "But still all you do is snog."

"No!" I said and pushed her over.

**30 seconds later**

"Why don't you come with me?" Jas asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, "You want me to be a goosegog now while you and Hunky get all _snugly_ on the sofa. Ew, I think not."

"Georgia don't be ridiculous, you can get to know Tom better."

"I know Tom perfectly well thank you very much. Maybe not on Po and Hunky terms but still..."

Jas tried to frown but she ended up laughing. Ha!

**3.00pm**

Outside Tom's house with Jas. She's brought a bag of crisps. Honestly, who brings a bag of crisps to their boyfriend's house?! Weird.

Why in the name of all things nippy noodles am I here?

**3 seconds later**

Door opened.

It was Robbie! How could I forget that he lives here too?!

He said, "I Jas- err, Georgia, hi."

Jas said, "Hello Robbie."

I smiled my nice smile (i.e. no nose-flaring) and said, "Hi Robbie."

He grinned and said, "Come in come in, I'll go get Tom."

As Robbie ran up the stairs I grabbed Jas and whispered, "You forgot to tell me he was going to be here!"

"Gee calm down its only Robbie."

"Yes Robbie my Ex! If Dave finds out this he's going to think that... he's going to think something really really bad and I've only just got his trust back!"

Jas stopped and said, "Ok first of all, you never _had_ his trust when you let your red-bottom make you snog every passing boy so I think you meant 'I've only just got his trust'. And secondly, you really like Dave I know that and you know that. And Robbie is just a mate so stop being so paranoid!"

Wow.

That shut me up. I nodded like a nodding thing and followed her into the lounge.

**1 minute later**

Tom has just entered with Robbie behind.

"Hey Georgia," Tom said then bent over to give Jas a kiss, "Hi Jas."

Oh no, awkward moment. I averted my eyes from Robbie quickly.

Jas pulled Tom down next to her on the sofa and Robbie perched on the end next to me.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Georgia, I just thought we should all hang out together." Jas said.

I looked away to roll my eyes but Robbie saw and started laughing. Jas turned to look at him so he turned it into a cough. I grinned.

Tom said, "That sounds great, you up for a movie Georgia?"

I nodded until my neck hurt, "Err yeah sure fine whatever great."

Jas elbowed me in the ribs then so I shut up.

"Right well I'm off," Robbie said, "Later guys."

We all said goodbye then Jas went to choose a film.

**45 minutes later**

Watching "A Bug's Life." No joke. That is actually what we are watching. A. Bug's. Life. It should be against the law for anyone over 10 to even own a copy of that, never mind voluntarily _watch_ it.

Tom's sat with his arm around Jas. And she said I wouldn't be a goosegog. Ha! I should've known better than to believe her.

**2 seconds later**

"Erm I'm just gonna get a drink."

Jas made a sort of grunting acknowledging sound (how charming) and Tom said, "Alright. You know where the kitchen is?"

"Yeah." I said. "Err... you know, from when... erm me and err-"

Tom laughed, "Ok go ahead."

I tried to laugh as well then jumped out the room as quick as a quick thing and into the kitchen.

**5 seconds later**

Got my glass! Now let's see... if I was a bottle of lemonade where would I be?

**2 minutes later**

Someone's opening the backdoor. And I'm stood with a glass out stretched and my head stuck in a random cupboard. Fab.

"Err hello?" I said.

The door opened and someone walked in but I couldn't see due to the position of my head. I.e. staring at tins of stuff.

"Georgia?" Oh Christ on Bike its Robbie. "What are you doing?" At least he's laughing. Though I think it's more at me than with me. Especially since I'm definitely not laughing.

I stood back and turned to face him, "Err... I was looking for some lemonade."

He grinned and went to a cupboard and brought some out, "Here you go."

I smiled sheepishly, "Right. Thanks." I poured myself a drink. He's still standing there watching me. "Err... I though you went out?" I said.

Robbie nodded, "Just to drop something off at Dom's."

"Oh... oh ok." Awkward. It's never normally this awkward with Robbie. "So what's happening with the band and everything after Masimo threw his handbag away?"

Robbie exhaled. "Let's see... Masimo ordered me out the band, threw a bit of a fit... then stormed off when everyone stayed silent."

I leant over the counter opposite Robbie. "So you're still in the band? And Masimo's out?"

"Sure seems that way."

"But... I mean, I thought you were going back to Kiwi-a-go-go land?"

"Yeah... yeah I was. But things change you know."

I said, "What about that girl-type person you said you had over there?"

Robbie paused then looked up and smiled, "I've got better friends here."

I grinned, "Well I'd have to agree on that."

**30 seconds later**

"So what are they watching in there?" Robbie asked.

"A Bug's Life."

He raised his eyebrows. "A Bug's Life? Something tells me that wasn't your choice."

Look who's quick off the mark today.

"I would never in the name of all things holy pick _that_ film to watch."

Robbie laughed, "I forgot how weird you can be and yet insanely normal at the same time."

"Err... thanks..." I think.

**5.30pm**

Back in the lands of the weirdos: i.e. Jas and Tom.

But at least the film is over.

"So," I said, "What interesting thing shall we do now?"

Jas perked up, "Well I was thinking we could-"

"No Jas," I said, "I said interesting."

She huffed, "But I haven't even given my idea yet!"

"That's because I'm only allowing interesting ideas."

Jas has officially hit nervy b on the losing it scale. Oh well.

**Friday January 6****th**

**Lunch**

Back at Stalag 14 after the Xmas hols. So far it's been... sufficiently boring. Hawkeye gave the Ace Gang a good glaring over in assembly. I'm pretty sure she's spending a bit too much time with Miss Stamp if you know what I mean and I think you do. Ew, I do not want that image in my head.

Dave hasn't called me since I saw him in the park. Which was about ten zillion days ago. Ish.

But on a more positive not in Sandra's world there is a Stiff Dylans gig tonight and Jas said that Tom said that Dave is definitely going! Perfectamondo!

**2 minutes later**

Rosie: "I hate Hawkeye."

Me: "Me too."

Rosie: "I wish we were allowed to sit next to each other."

Me: "Me too."

Rosie: "I want my beard."

Me: "Me too." Wait what?!

I sighed, "Rosie what did you do with your beard?"

"I left it in Sven's pants."

Oh blimey. "What was it doing-"

Actually, no. I so do _not_ want to know anymore.

**9.15pm**

Stood outside the Crazy Coconut with the Ace Gang and Sven. I'm wearing my new amazingly awesome shoes that I got for Xmas with the matching that Jas got me. Awesomness personified. Oh yeah.

Sven is looking even taller than usual if that's possible. And definitely more Svenish. Oh yeah.

"Rosie," I said, "Has Sven actually _grown_?"

Rosie shrugged, "Maybe. He's been learning yoga."

Yoga? Sven does yoga? Right...

**9.30pm**

Wooooo the Stiff Dylans have just come on stage!! Robbie nodded at Tom, Jas and Me before starting his first song. We all cheered really loudly. Especially when Dom announced that Robbie is officially back in and Masimo is out.

Me and Rosie shouted, "HORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!!" And Sven. Obviously.

**45 minutes later**

The band played an AWESOME first set doing loads of copies of cool beans songs. Us girls have just paid a visit to the tarts wardrobe to do the usual makeup repairs, Jas adjusting her gigantibus knickers etc.

"Where's Mabs?" Jas asked looking around. I looked around as well. She was the only one not here.

Rosie snorted, "Probably wherever Ed is."

I biffed her (brave I know) "You're one to talk."

She growled. And shoved me into Jas who was sorting out her fringe. Who fell into Ellen who was reapplying lippy. Who fell into Jools who was putting more mascara on.

"OWWWWWWWW BLOODY HELL!"

I stood up quickly and hid behind Rosie.

"Sorry Jools," We said together really quietly and took a step back. Many steps back.

**11.00pm**

Haha Rosie just requested the match of the day theme tune of the Stiff Dylans!! She really is a sandwich short of a picnic.

**1 second later**

What does that actually mean?

**3 minutes later**

Woooo! We just did the "Viking Fire Dance" in front of _everyone_ it was cooler than too ice creams in a freezer in winter in the Antarctic... okay enough.

Everyone clapped along and cheered and whistled when we finished. It was double cool with knobs on.

**11.10pm**

Jas shouted loudly in my ear, (nearly deafening me I might add, she shows no consideration for others) "Looks, Tom and Dave and the lads are over at the bar!"

I nodded and yelled at her, "O-K-A-Y!"

We sort of boogied/shuffled over to the bar. I remembered to do flicky flicky with my hips on the way.

About half way there I saw Dave get up out his seat and come to meet us. Jas said, "See you in a bit Gee," and carried on towards Hunky.

I smiled in what I like to think is an alluring way (a bit of teeth showing and no nostril flaring).

Then this weird thing happened. He held out his hand (for me to shake?) and said, "Hi. Are you Georgia?"

That got me. I said, "Err...well... err yeah." Dave has clearly been spending too long inside the _crazy_ coconut. Emphasis on the _crazy_.

"Great. I'm Dave." He said then grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. Oh no Dave has lost his memory again. You have got to be kidding Big G!!

**5 seconds later**

"Dave what's going on?" I asked as he spun me round. I'm beginning to feel vair vair dizzy. Although he is a groovy dancer... and looking very yummy scrumboes tonight...

"Nothing..." Dave said. "Just starting again. Like we said remember."

I frowned, "But... why don't you know me?"

He laughed, "I _do_ know you. But we're starting again. So I _don't_ know you anymore. Well, until now."

Okay seriously, that did so not make any sense. He's cracked. Dave's gone crazy. If only we weren't moving so fast I could ask him about it.

**1.00am**

Ok I think I'm going to die. I've been dancing with Dave for soooo long. My legs are officialy going to drop off. I'll have to hobble round on just two stumps and if someone pushes me I'll land on my bum and have to bounce along down the street and people will laugh and be mean and-

Okay so maybe I'm getting a little carried away.

**2.00am**

Dave finally let go off me only to do some mad hoc dancing with Sven. He has definitely been eating too many jammy dodgers and is all hooked up on sugar. I should try that next time I have to sit through Miss Wilson's lessons.

The gig's pretty much over now thank Baby Jesus. I want my bed. My feet hurt as well as my legs. But at least my shoes are groovier than a groovy thing.

**2 minutes later**

Dave's coming back over. Pleaseeee don't make me do anymore dancing.

"Georgia, are you walking to the night bus stop?"

Ok that is so weirdly familiar and déjà vu-ish. I swear he's said that to me at some point before...

**5 minutes later**

Walking to the bus stop with Dave and Jas. Ok this has definitely happened before. I know it. If only I knew when...

Maybe I'm turning into a mystic meg and saw this happening in a dream or something...

Though walking to the bus stop is hardly an interesting dream.

**3 minutes later**

Dave's bus is here. He gave me a peck on the cheek. A peck on the _cheek_ I tell you! And that's the most snogging I've done all night! What's up with Dave?

"Here's my bus. I had a groovy night; see you later." Dave said then winked at me before getting on the bus.

I stood there with my mouth wide open probably looking agog as an agog thing as ever looked in the history of agog-looking.

"Gee..." Jas said, "Gee are you ok?"

"I know what he's doing!" I shouted suddenly causing Miss Jazzy to jump backwards in a slight spaz. I carried on, "He's acting out exactly what happened when we first met!!"

Jas looks a tad (i.e. majorly) confused. "Georgia what are you talking about?"

How rude. I said, "He's done everything that he did the first night we met! Remember at the gig?! We danced _forever_ that night as well!"

**10 seconds later**

Jas is taking her time getting this into her head. She is so slow sometimes.

"That is so cute," She said eventually. Excuse me? "I can't believe he remembers the first night you met. That's adorable. I bet _you_ don't remember half of what he does. Well without be reminded that is. I'm sure Hunky does I will have to-"

"Jas," I frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She huffed a bit then but at least didn't say anything else.

**25 minutes later**

In bed. I can't believe what Dave's doing. It's... weird.

I shall never ever sleep now. I'll just be thinking about this all night every hour every sec-

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	11. State of Sheer Confusiosity

**Woo next chapter here! thanks for the reviews since the last chapter i'm hearing from new people all the time which i love XD**

**a few of you have made comments about Robbie ruining things with Dave so I thought I'd clear that up... unlike most people, i really like Robbie's character but NOT as a love-interest for Gee. So his input in this story is more of a brotherly-type role that I think Gee needs.**

**I hope that puts some of your minds at ease without ruining the story plot line XD**

**horns out ;)**

"**State of Sheer Confusiosity"**

_Then this weird thing happened. Dave held out his hand (for me to shake?) and said, "Hi. Are you Georgia?"_

_He's cracked. Dave's gone crazy..._

_Dave's coming back over. Pleaseeee don't make me do anymore dancing. _

"_Georgia, are you walking to the night bus stop?"_

_Ok that is so weirdly familiar and déjà vu-ish. I swear he's said that to me at some point before..._

"_I know what he's doing!" I shouted suddenly causing Miss Jazzy to jump backwards in a slight spaz. I carried on, "He's acting out exactly what happened when we first met!!"_

"_That is so cute," Jas said. Excuse me? "I can't believe he remembers the first night you met. That's adorable. I bet you don't remember half of what he does. Well without be reminded that is."..._

_**25 minutes later**_

_In bed. I can't believe what Dave's doing. It's... weird. _

**Sunday January 8****th**

**11.45am **

In my room. Looking outside at Mr and Mrs Next Door trying to round up Gordy. Ha good luck. Pretty soon he'll call in reinforcements from Super Cat Angus then they'll be in real trouble.

Serves them right. It should be a crime to allow an arse to get that big. Mr Next Door's I mean, not Gordy's. Big G would be ashamed. He did not do all that creating to have people like Mr Next Door ruin his good work. But then I suppose he's allowed a few mistakes.

Just look at my Vati.

Speaking of, I think he must have painted himself to the wall right about now. He's decided to take this weekend to 'decorate' Libby's room. Mutti tried to hire a professional but Vati insisted he could do it. Ha! I sense another collapsing shed scenario coming on. Oh yes yes.

**1 minute later**

Libby is staying in my room for the time being. What joys unbounded. All her stuff was moved into my room yesterday and I mean _all_ her stuff. She has tonnes! I can barely stand up it's so cramped in here. Mutti and Vati think that it's good and that I should learn to 'share'. What bollocks.

Oh and then they gave me the whole "back in my day" speech. Right, like I haven't heard that before. Did you know that when my Vati was young he was lucky if he got his own shoes? Blah blah blah...

Like I care.

**30 seconds later**

But I DO care about getting woken up in the middle of the night by a noisy not-so-little child who decided it would be fun to play "dress Georgia up" because she couldn't sleep. _That_ was soooo fun. Not.

**1.30pm**

Eating a lovely nutritious lunch of toast. Yum. Ha.

**5 minutes later**

Phone rang and as usual no one could be bothered to answer it so I had to get up and walk all the way to the hall. Some people just have no considerate for others.

"Hello, you've rang the house of the not-so-handy Vati who is soon going to be destroying _everything_. Please put the phone down slowly and you won't be harmed."

"Georgia what are you talking about?"

"Jas?"

"NO FOOL!"

"Rosie?"

"No it's Jas."

"Huh?"

"Come outside!"

"Mabs?"

"It's Jools."

"WHATTTTT?!"

I can hear a bit... no a _lot_ of kafuffle...

**5 seconds later**

"Ok it's me." Someone said.

"And who is that?" My head hurts.

"Jas." Oh fab. Not.

"Well what do you all want?"

"We're in the phone box opposite. You need to come out we're all going to Ellen's to see Liam."

I groaned. "All of us at once? Isn't that a bit of an overload... I mean I don't think he should even be allowed to see Rosie until at least a year."

"Oh and it's not just us," Jas rambled on completely ignoring me, "The lads are coming as well."

"_Everyone?!_" What is this - an ambush?! I feel sorry for the poor boy. "Even Sven?"

"Yep." Oh good lord.

I am so not going.

**30 minutes later**

Walking down to Ellen's with everyone. And I mean _everyone_. I can't even talk to Dave because I am sandwiched between Sven and Jas. And trust me, that is soooo not a good place to be. On one side I've got a conversation about Voles and things and on the other a conversation about... something I can't understand. Great.

**2 seconds later**

I may die of boredom.

Or Sven might Sweedish-me to death. Whatever that is.

**2.15pm**

In Ellen's lounge. She's looking rather twitchy. Like more than normal I mean, no matter how hard that is. I think she's nervous about us all meeting Liam.

Or it's just a normal day. I wouldn't be surprised.

**5 seconds later**

Everyone else is excited though. But in fairness we have waited ages to meet him. Not that I'm bothered. But he has become like a celebrity. I wouldn't be surprised if Mabs and Jools jumped on him as soon as he came in. They have no pride.

Although I doubt Ed and Rollo would be happy.

**30 seconds later**

I bet he's really shy. What with his parents kind of... well... err, not being here anymore. Ellen mentioned (I say mentioned – it took her a bloody hour to say) that he's really close to her mum – his aunt. Probably cos she was there through the whole... accident fandango.

**5 minutes later**

"Ellen where's Liam?" Jas asked. She's sitting up looking all perky with Tom. Probably ready to pounce on Liam and force him to join the rambling society. They like doing that – flushing people's hopes of a normal teenage life down the bog. I think their motto is "who needs friends when you can have frogs?"

Yeah... just what I was thinking...

**3 seconds later**

"Err well..." oh Lord Sandra here we go. Better get comfy. "He err, went out with... err, my mum."

Jas smiled her 'understanding' smile which makes you feel like she's thinking about eating your head. "Okay, will they be back soon?"

Ellen nodded and Jas said, "Wonderful."

Ooo is it wonderful Jazzy Spazzy? Spiffing and all that jazz? Hahahaha.

**2 minutes later**

We just all heard the door go. Everyone turned their heads at once, staring at Ellen. And after about 5 zillion seconds she took the cue and said, "Err... I'll err go get him."

**5 seconds later**

Jas is twiddling her thumbs in an annoying way. I said, "Stop it."

She said, "No."

I said, "Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"OWW!"

Ha I biffed her.

**10 seconds later**

Oh. My. Sandra. Ellen has re-entered. With _him_. Liam. L. I. A. M. He looks about 20!! How old did Ellen say he was? 17? She must have got it wrong. So wrong.

Or maybe he just aged after the accident etc...

Corr and phwarrr and corrrr some more! He's got longish blonde hair and electric blue eyes. There's so... so... _dazzling_. Oh lord I did not just say that.

He looks a bit like John Smith from Pocahontas... hmm...

**1 second later**

Oh my giddy god what's happened me I can't stop looking at him! It's like he's some sort of mind zapper and isn't letting me think properly.

Wait, when do I ever think properly? It's like I've got jelloid brain all over again and-

"Can I help you?" A voice said and I snapped out of my phwarrr land to see that pretty much everyone else (well all us girls) had that same expression on our faces: corrrr blimey.

"What's the matter? Are you all brain dead? That's your cue to stop staring idiots."

Huh? Did Liam just say that? That is so not the dreamy god-like voice that it should be. In fact it'ss horrible and rude and mean and-

Christ on Bike that cannot be Ellen's cousin. He's like her complete opposite!

But hell all mighty he's like bloody Draco Malfoy!

**1 second later**

Maybe he _is_ Draco Malfoy. Weirder things have happened. Jas has gone into pouting mode. She sort of shook herself then stood up and held out her hand to Liam. Oh no. It's the 'welcome to the loony ramblers club' meet and greet.

"Sorry err, Liam. We're just all excited to finally meet you."

She's apologises to him?! He just called her an idiot! He called us all idiots!

**2 seconds later**

He sort of glared at her hand then snorted (and not in an attractive way) "Well done, you know my name. Now why don't you run along and leave my house."

I frowned. Well all did. This god of sorts isn't turning out to be very nice. This isn't even his house! Maybe if he just shuts his mouth I can get back to my dream...

**1 second later**

No bad red bottom!! Away! Away!

**5 seconds later**

Jas ha sort of slid back onto the sofa next to Tom like a scared little mouse. And Hunky's not looking too cheery himself.

Liam is still staring at us all like we're... like we're... Uncle Eddie or something. Only worse.

And then Sven spoke. Oh in the name of Miss Stamp's moustache...

He said, "Lizzzamz ve velcome you herez yaaaa."

Oh god. Breath. Everyone breath.

Liam looked around at us all then turned to Sven before saying, "You fucking kidding me mate?"

**3 seconds later**

I think Rosie has just bit through her tongue in order to stop herself kicking the crap out of Liam. Wow, she really does have self restraint. If only she would show some when snogging Sven in public. That would do us all a world of good.

I turned across to look at Dave.

He's grinning! Like smirking to himself! I hope Liam doesn't notice or it'll no doubt be fistcuffs again for Dave. I tried to do a bit of eyebrow wiggling and eye bobbing to give him the message to quit looking so happy.

It didn't work. He just said, "Something in your eye Georgia?"

Oh bugger shit and merde. Now Liam is looking at me. I thought about smiling but the niceness-card didn't work out too well for Jas so I just kind of looked back in a looking way.

And he just stared back.

**15 seconds later**

My eyes have started to water but I can't pull away first.

Ow ow and thrice ow - it stings!!!!!!

**2 seconds later**

Oh thank Big G he looked away onto Dave. Phew.

"What's funny?" Liam asked. Or rather sneered. Lovely. Not.

Dave shrugged casually and carried on grinning. Idiot. "Nout at all mate, just enjoying the view." He said then _winked_ at Liam and gave a very meaningful nod towards me. Oh no oh no Dave's going to be the death of me. Liam's going to kill Dave. And me. Both of us. Dead. Deaded as a dead thing in dead land on-

**1 second later**

Hold on a lederhosen minute. Liam isn't moving. And not frowning anymore.

**20 seconds later**

The weirdest thing just happened. Liam gave Dave that little head nod thing. You know like when you're agreeing with something but are too lazy to talk so you like lift your head a bit. Well he did that! To Dave! About me! And he smirked a bit! Maybe he's alright-

**5 seconds later**

Oh no I was wrong; it's back to frown-town for Liam. He kind of grunted at Ellen and said, "I'm going up. Tell your little _friends_ to clear off will you."

Hmmm I think that was more of an order myself...

**10 minutes later**

Walking home with everyone.

Jas said, "Well, err... that went ok."

Rosie biffed her on the head bang on cue as I said, "It was a bloody disaster Jas."

Jools said, "Yeah seems Liam's a total nut-job."

Everyone agreed except Dave. We all looked at him with eyebrows raised waiting for him to answer. He shrugged a bit and said, "He's not that bad."

I stared at him like he'd gone mad. Which clearly he has.

"It's just that..." Dave started, "Well you can hardly blame him. With what's happened and all."

We all stayed silent then for a while until Mabs piped up, "Doesn't mean he has to be so horrible though."

We all murmured in agreement quietly then Dave stopped still and went all defensive like. "Actually I think it does. It's just his way of dealing with it ok? Do any of you know what it's like? No, so why don't you lay off Liam and stop judging him alright?"

We all stared at Dave. I can't believe he just said that.

He's looking vair vair shifty and a tad angry. Maybe he's thinking about the car crash and it's his way of saying... err, that he's not over it?

Come to think of it, I don't think he's talked to anyone about that, well not that I know of. And he must remember everything now, I never realised... maybe I should offer to talk to him about it... or is that weird?

**11.00pm**

In bed thinking about what happened today. Dave didn't say anything else after his little outburst. He just left. I'm a wee bit afraid to ring him as well so I'll wait till he settles down a bit to call.

All the excitement over Liam has ended quickly. We didn't mention him for the rest of the walk home. I want to understand what Dave said but... but Liam was like the bummer twins at their peak. Worse even.

I never want to see him again.

**Monday January 9****th**

Vati is destroying Libby's room and so my life. I'm surprised he hasn't knocked down a wall or something yet. He's painted one wall peach but then spilt a bit of black in the pot so the next wall is a moldy browny grimy colour.

I walked in, looked at it and burst out laughing like a loon. Vati was not impressed. He huffed and puffed and all that... which made me laugh even more.

Then Vati threw the paint brush at me.

**Tuesday January 10****th**

**8.35am**

Walking to Stalag 14 with Jas. I am on time for once. Wow.

Jas didn't even notice of course. She is so self involved.

I said, "Me and Dave have a date tonight. Seven o'clock. In the park." I raised my eyebrows as Jas, "Sound familiar?!"

She looks bored. Charming. "Georgia just because I pay attention to my own relationship doesn't mean I have to remember every detail of yours."

So much for Jazzy's support. I think I shall have to ignorez-vous her for a bit to put her in her place.

**6.48pm**

About to meet Dave in the park. I didn't talk to Jas for the rest of the day, even when she kept asking me stuff in class. I just looked at her pointedly then turned away sighing dramatically. She got really annoyed haha. Serves her right.

I decided to amuse Dave and his little "plan" of starting again by wearing the same outfit as I did on this date last time. Otherwise known as the only other time it happened... until now.

I had to look back in my diary to check what I wore... but the intention of remembering is there so I should get points for trying right Big G?

It's not my fault I have the memory of a sieve.

**1 minute later**

Anyway I'm wearing my "casual glamour" outfit of a leather jacket, jeans and a leopard-skin top.

**25 minutes later**

When I saw Dave he said "Hi gorgeous," and I grinned like a loon. How sophis... not. We talked for what seemed like ages but not really about anything. He told me he wanted to be a stand-up comedian though. Yeah right, like I haven't heard _that_ one before.

I said "Dave, I know you're doing all this..." I waved my arm around at us, "But it doesn't have to go _exactly_ the same does it? I mean, I don't have to use you as a red-herring or hurt my botty playing hockey do I?" Which I thought was quite high on the hilariosity scale but Dave just looked at me like I'd spoken a foreign language. Which I didn't. I think...

He smiled and said, "This is nice."

I was rather baffled so just said, "Erm... yeah, yeah it is."

So that answers my question...

**10 minutes later**

Dave grabbed my hand a bit ago so now we're just walking along. But no one's talking it's kinda awkward.

I said after a bit, "Dave, maybe... do you want to talk about the...erm, the accident?"

I felt Dave's hand tense in mind but then he fake-laughed and said, "What accident? I don't know about any accident."

I frowned, "Err the car crash..."

He said, "You mean the car crash that hasn't happened because we are starting again?"

That got me. "Err... well... I guess...but..."

"But nothing." Dave said, "So do you have any brothers or sisters? Tell me about your family?"

Oh come on this is ridiculous.

I snapped then and grabbed Dave's arm pulling him round to face me. "You know about my family Dave. They are crazy and madder than Big G in a hula skirt so stop asking questions you already know the answers too."

But he just gave a small smile and said, "But I don't know. This is our first date."

I huffed and was about to argue when Dave carried on, "But I do know one thing."

I raised my eyebrows in an annoyed way. "What?"

He grinned, "I want to do this."

And then he snogged me! Right there in the middle of the park! It was sooooo good! I completely forgot that I was mad because I quickly acquired jelloid brain.

And he NIBBLED my lower lip!! It wasn't quite enough to be classed as official nip libbing but it's getting there!

**5 minutes later**

Phwarrrrr.

**In my room**

**11.00pm**

I'm in a state of sheer confusiosity.

On the one hand, I'm happier than a happy thing that me and Dave are back together and I guess it's good that we are "overlooking" all our... mistakes (rather a lot for me) and stuff that's happened in the past.

But talking with Dave tonight and him asking me all these questions about my life that he already knew just felt weird. It's like I can't talk to him about anything _new_ because first we have to cover all the _old_ stuff that apparently we don't know yet. Like I said: weird.

I would ring Jas but I am ignorez-vousing her so I can't.

I have my pride.

**2 minutes later**

Ringing Jas. She'd better answer.

"Hello?"

"Jas, it's me."

"Who?"

"GEORGIA!"

"Okay okay don't shout at me. What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

Do I care?

"Jas?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Please shut up I'm in the middle of a crisis here."

Pause.

**10 seconds later**

"Alright Georgia make it quick."

That's nice isn't it? No "take your time Georgia your worries are my worries since you are my bestest ever pally". Just "make it quick." Charming. I should ignorez-vous her again.

"It's me and Dave." I said and Jas sighed all dramatic like.

"What have you done now Georgia?"

What?! "No!" I said, "I haven't done anything. It's Dave."

"Okay..." she said in a way that I know she doesn't actually believe me. "What did hedo?"

"He... he..." What _did_ he do? "Well... well he... he's pretending like we've never met before."

"Yes I know. I thought you were really excited about that? Jas said.

"Err... well..." Was I?

"Georgia I haven't got all night." I think I'll ignore that vair rude comment.

"I don't think I like it anymore."

She sighed again, "You're just not getting any snogging are you? I knew you only care about that."

"No!" I shouted "I mean yes! But no!" Ok I'm confusing myself. Let me try again: "We are snogging. And it's fabbity fab thank you very much. But that's not the problem. It's the talking..."

"The talking?"

"Yes the talking ok. Not everyone is satisfied spending their day talking about worms and watching Lives of Bugs." Well not _normal_ people anyway...

"It's _Bug's Life_ Georgia," Jas said, "and you don't have to talk about that. I bet there's loads of things that you and Dave like."

I said, "There is. But Dave won't talk about any of that because he just keeps talking like we don't know each other. But we do..."

"So tell him that." She isn't even bothering to sound interested. I can practically hear her chewing her fringe.

"Err Jas I think he knows. He's not stupid. He's just... erm..."

"In denial?"

"Yeah!" I said.

I heard Jas yawn. Lovely. She said "So just tell him you don't like it."

Hmm... I suppose that could work. Plus, I can always blame Jazzy Spazzy then if it doesn't.

"Ok," I said, "I will."

"So we're done?"

Oh sure now she's all happy and jolly. I said "Yes."

"Great!" Jas said. "Goodnight Georgia. See you tomorrow."

I nodded. Then realised she couldn't see so said, "Right. Ok. Thanks Jazzy. Now tell me you love me." Haha.

"What? Georgia I want to go to bed."

"You can. After you tell me you love me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your bestest pally."

"Then can I go to bed?"

"Sure."

"Fine. I... I love you."

I said, "Aww that's, that's lovely Jas but-" hmm... this is where I should say, "night lessie"... or "that's great but I don't swing that way"... but... but instead I just said, "Love you too Jas, night."

**1 minute later**

What the hell just happened? _I'm _taking my relationship with Dave by the horns and sorting it out _and_ passing up a chance to torture Jas?

I must be growing up.

**30 seconds later**

Well, I suppose it had to happen sometime.

**So... what do you think of Liam?? **

**And what do you think of Gee's views concerning Dave etc. ?? **

**And do you think it's right of Dave to stick up for Liam??**

**can't wait to hear from you all...**

**horns out ;)**


	12. UhOh

**Hey guys! First of all, SO SORRY for not updating in agessss I know it's very unlike me but I've been busy with exams (As's) which I'm sure a lot of you can relate to. I was going to post an Author's Note but I didn't want to break the trend and also cause people to think a new chapter was up when it wasn't.**

**And sorry if this chapter seems worse than usual but it was rather rushed and it's not been checked but I wanted to get another chapter out while I finally had some free time - this chappy was written at once & vair vair quickly!**

**AMAZING news though... I AM MEETING LOUISE RENNISON!! no joke!... I wrote to these random people saying why I wanted to attend the "wrap party" to celebrate the last book coming out and I got on!! So me and one of my bestest pallies (my partner in crime for the writing of 'flattened by a laughing camel' under the account '.camesl') are meeting the Goddess herself in June!!**

**Please don't hesitate to PM or comment with any questions you want asking - I will of course do my best to ask her them! **

**Other GREAT news is that I wrote a SONG basically about Georgia & the stories and it is on my youtube account now. Follow the link to my youtube account in my profile to find the song****to & PLEASE comment/review/give feedback. It would be much appreciated. But ignore my bad singing please...**

**I also have twitter now! Links again on my profile. Tis wierd... and I need friends :P**

**On with the chapter!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Uh-oh"**

_I want to understand what Dave said but... but Liam was like the bummer twins at their peak. Worse even. _

_I never want to see him again..._

_I said after a bit, "Dave, maybe... do you want to talk about the...erm, the accident?"_

_I felt Dave's hand tense in mine but then he fake-laughed and said, "What accident? I don't know about any accident."_

_I frowned, "Err the car crash..."_

_He said, "You mean the car crash that hasn't happened because we are starting again?"..._

_But talking with Dave tonight and him asking me all these questions about my life that he already knew just felt weird. It's like I can't talk to him about anything new because first we have to cover all the old stuff that apparently we don't know yet. _

**Wednesday January 11****th**

This is it. I'm going to tell Dave tonight. That I don't want to play his "game" anymore.

We're going to the cinema. I don't even know what to see. I don't even care. We probably won't end up going actually.

**30 seconds later**

I think it's best to just come straight out with it right? Like before he has a chance to say anything just tell him I need to talk and then blurt out everything.

Will he care? Will he be angry? Maybe he'll be relieved...

**1 minute later**

No he won't be relieved he's the one doing all this... weirdness.

But I've spoken to Jas and I have to speak my mind. Oh yes yes. For once wise woman of the forest is actually wise. Crikey.

**3.30pm**

Walking home with Jas. She will _not_ shut up.

We had a boring assembly this morning as per usual. Slim was raving on about something stupid like "only 238579103746393947392 days till your exams so I hope you all have your revision schedules organised".

Yeah. Sure, that's what I spend my day doing; revise _revising_. Qu'est-ce que le point?

And then in R.E instead of Miss Wilson blabbering on like she normally does so we could get busy with pre-date preparation, we actually had to be _involved_ in the lesson. We all had to stand up individually and say what we want to do in the future – i.e. after this year is over.

Jas of course jumped up as quick as a quick thing and said, "Well of course I'm going to stay on and do my A Levels and then go to University. I was thinking of Biology, Geography-"

At which point I interrupted Little Miss Swotty Knickers and said, "You're going to stay _here? _Out of _choice_?"

Everyone laughed at that but then again I am the comical genius if I say so myself and I do. Jas didn't laugh though – shocker. She said, "Well... erm yes, I think here will be best for my education."

Then Mabs perked up (from texting Ed under the desk) to say "But this is an all girls school. What about Tom? Don't you want to go to sixth form with him?"

Ha! That got her! She went all red and stuttery and... well Ellen-like. "Err... well I guess I didn't really think about-"

"Forgot about Hunky Jassy?" I said which Jas did not take well as the entire class raised their eyebrows at Jas.

She frowned at me and said, "No" through gritted teeth. Hehe.

"Oh but I think you did Jas."

"No I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"HA!" I yelled, "Got you!"

Of course it took Jassy Spassy about 5 hours to get what she had just said before she sat down in her seat in a huff. Typical.

**5 minutes later**

Still walking home.

Jas is still rambling on. I really should listen since she is my bestest pally and everything but... but I just can't be bothered. Instead I'm singing a song to myself. In my head of course. It's "Mmm Bop" by those cheesy brothery-type people who need to go to the hairdressers. Quite a catchy tune if I say so myself. And vair vair easy to learn since you can basically make it up.

How come they get to be rich and famous from singing a song that doesn't even have proper words in?! But that is the 90s for you.

**3.45pm**

**Home**

Home sweet home. Yeah right. When I walked through the door my leg was roughly savaged by Angus having another "call of the wild".

And then when I entered my room I found Libby doing her own version of decorating. Apparently since Vati has started wallpapering her room she thought she'd give it go in _mine_. Except she didn't have any wallpaper. So she ripped my magazines apart and stuck the pages on the wall.

I may be forced to call Ester. Not only are my parents forcing me share my room with a chaotic crazy child but now they don't even care when she decides to turn it upside down. Next thing you know she'll be redecorating the whole house.

Although actually it would probably be an improvement. Vati did it last time...

**6.00pm**

Half an hour until my date with Dave. He said he would meet me here which is good because then I can come out and tell him everything before we even get to the cinema.

I'm wearing my black jeans and this longish white shirt type thing which definitely has the air of mysteriousness about it. And since we're walking to the cinema I went for flatty flats in the shoe department.

I curled the ends of my hair so that it looks vair vair bouncy and full of volume: très magnifique.

**15 minutes later**

Make-up all done. I decided to go for the natural look so just 3 coats of foundation, powder, blusher, eyeliner, eyeshadow and just 2 coats of mascara. I'm aiming for the "cute" and "innocent" look so Dave won't go akimbo when I tell him what I think about his whole "forgetting the past" fandango.

**2 minutes later**

Feeling rather nervy about telling him now. My stomach is doing twisty-turny stuff.

**6.26pm**

Doorbell just rang. I was very well informed about it by my delightful Vati who apparently believes my hearing to be impaired as he said, "DOORBELL GEORGIA! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND ANSWER IT!"

He is a charming, charming man.

I hope Dave didn't hear him.

**1 second later**

Who am I kidding, Mr and Mrs Bottom-of-the-Road would have heard him.

**1 minute later**

In front of the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Don't think don't think just say, "Dave I need to talk to you." Yes, that'll work. Just remember that and-

Oh my Sandra.

Dave is stood outside with a huge red nose on his face. _And_ the most gorgey grin ever in the history of gorgey grins.

"Nunng." Great start. Not.

Dave laughed and said, "Evening Georgia. Fancy a trip out to the cinema?"

I just nodded and tried to form a comprehensible sentence. Tried and failed I might add.

Dave held his arm out for me. I spent a few seconds (or hours) staring at it before managing to contact my brain and get my feet to shuffle forward.

**10 minutes later**

Walking hand in hand with Dave to the cinema. None of us are talking. It's so weird. Except Dave's not acting like its uncomfortable or weird which is making it even weirder. He's just whistling to himself and walking along.

**2 seconds later**

What am I doing? I should be stopping him right here right now and telling him everything that I was going to tell him.

But he looked so happy when I opened the door. I just couldn't...

**2 second later**

But I have to!

**5 seconds later**

But not now.

**11.00pm**

**Ma chambre **

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid.

I didn't tell him. I didn't even come close to telling him. In fact I don't even remember talking the entire night. Although we were watching a film for most of it but still – all I remember doing was nodding and smiling at Dave while he talked about this and that. Probably something he's already talked about at some point. Clearly.

I am weak and pathetic and stupid and a fool and twit of highest waters.

**1 second later**

But on the bright side at least I'm not a red bottomed minx anymore.

**Thursday January 12****th**

**9.30am**

**Blodge**

How ridiculous is this, we have been at Stalag 14 for over half an hour now and no one has asked me how my date went. It is just like them to be this selfish.

I tried to talk to Jas but she just held up her hand to silence me (what am I a dog?) and said "Georgia please, I'm trying to work."

How nice of her.

**Lunch**

That's it. I've called an emergency Ace Gang meeting by the knicker toaster. Which is currently being hogged by Rosie and Jools who refuse to move. And its vair nippy noodles here as well.

"Ok Georgia," Mabs said, "What's the news?"

I said, "Well..." and told them everything. About how I'm fed up of Dave's little game I mean. There were a few "hmm"s and "ahhh"s but most people just kept nodding wisely. Or so they liked to think.

When I finished Jools said (still with her bum-e-oly stuck to the knicker toaster) "So you just wanna tell him to stop pretending to forget and start remembering that he didn't forget anything and that you should just carry on from there?"

We all stared at her like only five goosegogs can. But I think she got the gist right...

"Yeah." I said, "I want him to remember..."

Mabs nodded, "Fair enough."

I said, "So you think he will understand?"

Everyone nodded from what I could see and Ellen said, "Yeah... he will, cos, you know- he err, loves you and erm, everything."

Good point. Well made.

Although he hasn't actually said he loves me since he sort of screamed it at me that time a while ago that I would rather not think about.

**1 second later**

So maybe he doesn't love me anymore. And what if he never loves me again if I tell him everything I'm going to tell him?!

**5 seconds later**

I said to the Ace Gang, "What if he doesn't like me if I say this to him?"

They paused for a bit then Rosie biffed me on the head. Ow. "You twit of course he'll still like you."

"Yeah," Jools said, "I think you're entitled to want thinks to be, well... normal between you too for once."

Everyone did some more murmuring agreement malarkey then but surprise surprise Mrs Big Knickers had to ruin it by saying, "No she isn't."

We all turned to stare (cough, GLARE, cough) at her.

She opened her mouth to talk. Bad start then. "Well I mean, come on, look at what she's done to him? And now she won't even go along with what he wants even though it's not even harming you is it?"

WHAT?!

"Err Jas?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up! You're the one that told me to get it off my chest and tell him how I feel!"

She looked all confuzzled then and said quietly, "I did?"

"Err YEAH! On the phone the other night! Remember when you couldn't wait to get rid of me since you're _such_ a good pally and all that."

"Oh..." Jas said giving a bit of a huff, "Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Err... explains how I... how err..."

Rosie went full up into her face then and said, "Explains how you only said that to get rid of Georgia hmmmm?!"

**3 seconds later**

I think Jas is about to burst she is so red. Hehe...

"Well I... err... ermm..."

Oh happy days.

But still, what in Big G's Pantyhose's am I going to do about the Dave situation?!

**4.00pm **

At home. We've decided. That's the Ace Gang and me – even Jas. I'm going to ring Dave up, get him to come round here then I'm going to tell him. Yes I am.

Yes I am. Yes I am. Yes I am.

I hope.

**10 minutes later**

Ringing Dave.

**1 minute later**

Still ringing Dave.

Still ringin-

"Hello?"

"Dave?"

"Yes. Georgia?"

"Yes."

"Hi."

"Err, hi."

**5 seconds later **

Pause.

**2 seconds later**

A-w-k-w-a-r-d.

**1 second later**

"So... err, what do you want Sex Kitty?"

Here goes...

"I need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"Err no. I mean I need to talk to you here... or there... well not on the phone."

"Erm, sure thing, shall we meet at Luigi's?"

I said, "How about the park?" The last thing I need is for someone we know to be there while I'm trying to tell Dave everything.

He said, "Alright, meet you there in 20 mins."

20 minutes?! Does he not know how long it takes for me to become Sex Kitty-fied?! It's alright for him. He looks groovy all the time. No coats of foundation for him.

**1 second later**

I hope.

**5 minutes later**

Said goodbye to Dave and now hurrying like a crazy arse to get ready. No time to start from scratch with my makeup. I shall just have to go over what I've already done.

Better concentrate on my hair. Although actually it's not looking too shabby right now. That's one for the books.

**16 minutes later**

Pant panting my way through the park. Puff puff.

Where did we say we were meeting? The swings? Or was it the pond?

No that's ridiculous, why would anyone voluntarily choose to meet near a pond? That's just asking for a wet-hurt-botty scenario and frankly I've had quite enough of them. Except the snogging: I'd do the snogging part again.

Anyway swings it is.

**2 minutes later**

Just ran head first into the swings and hit my head. Currently on the floor with Dave crouching over me.

"Are you ok?"

Bloody hell. "Owwwwww." I said which is probably the most sense I'm going to make for the entire afternoon.

"Gee you alright?"

I opened my eyes slightly to find Dave grinning cheekily at me. If he didn't look so damn groovy gravy I would be so tempted to biff him on the noggin right now.

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth, using Dave's arm to help me up.

He laughed and flicked his hair out his face. It's really long now, I've just noticed – nearly covering his eyes.

"You wanna be careful with that hair Mr Laughy Man," I said getting my own back, "People will start mistaking you for a gothic-type emo-man soon."

Dave shut up. Ha! That got him.

He opened his mouth to talk but I quickly covered it with my hand to stop him, "Na-a, I have something to say."

Wow, if I didn't know it was me I'd say it was an extremely mature and wise person full of wisdomosity talking.

**1 second later**

Back to reality. Now where was I? Oh yes.

I took my hand away and sat down on one of the swings. Might as well be comfortable.

"Alright then," Dave said sitting down next to me (not literally you fools the swing seats are not that big – he was on the other swing).

"Ok..." I began. Here goes...

"I don't want to carry on pretending to pretend that we don't know each other and that we haven't met because we do know each other and we have met and I want it to be normal and not weird between us so we can be us and not the new us that you seem to have created because we shouldn't just forget everything we have to remember stuff too so I think we should remember that we do know each other."

**1 second later**

B-R-E-A-T-H.

Did I get everything?

**5 seconds later**

Dave hasn't said anything. In fact he hasn't moved at all. Why hasn't he moved? Why hasn't he said anything?

Oh no...

I can't even see his face because he's facing the other way.

**10 second later**

Dave just got up and walked to the edge of the spongey swing area. He's not just going to leave is he?

I opened my mouth to say something but then Dave turned round slowly. Uh-oh. He doesn't look happy.

He began shaking his head slightly and said through gritted teeth, "You are unbelievable." But not in a nice way. Definitely not in a nice way.

I gulped as he carried on, "You... you're actually suggesting that I'm to blame?"

I frowned, "Well... this was your idea."

He laughed, and not in a good way, "Oh of course. Typical Georgia. She's never to blame. No, of course it's me. It's always been me. Or maybe you just don't like that I came up with this? I mean, you were hardly slow to jump in and lie when I lost my memory? I bet you were jumping for joy when you were granted an opportunity to make me forget everything that you've done."

Oh no. That's not... not...

I'm blubbing. I can actually feel tears coming slowly out my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and stood up to face him.

"That's not fair." I said, "You have _no_ idea how I felt after the accident. The accident that now you refuse to acknowledge ever happened!"

"Oh right cos you know all about how that was. I'm sure you'd want to remember it all the time."

"Well maybe if you talked about it some time I _would_ know! You don't tell me anything!"

Dave shook his head again, "The world doesn't always revolve around you."

"I'm not saying it does! I'm saying that what you're doing is stupid!"

"It's no different to what you did except at least both of us are in the know now!"

I shook my head, "I only did what I did because of Emma!"

"There you go again," Dave spat, "Someone else to blame."

"What?! No! Why won't you even listen to me? I only did what I did so things would be easier!"

"Right, easier for you! Well maybe this is easier for me ok?"

"What running away from everything?! You don't have to do that because you're not alone you have your family and Tom and me! You have me!"

Dave paused.

**5 seconds later**

He's not said anything. This is the part where he should say "you have me too" or "I'm glad" or at least "thanks".

But nothing. He's not said anything. I guess he's made it pretty clear what his opinions are. And yet I don't even regret saying how I feel.

**2 seconds later**

Dave is just staring at me. I looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry." But not for what I said. For... just... I don't know.

**10 seconds later**

Dave didn't reply so I just turned and walked slowly away.

**30 seconds later**

Dave didn't call me back.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Follow me on twitter and see the Georgia song! Links on my profile!!**

**horns out ;)**


	13. In too Deep

**Hey!... I know I know, I've taken ages to get this chapter out as well but fitting it around revising for exams is hard... so also I apologise if there are mistakes in this chapter because I haven't re-read through it cos I just wanted to get it out!**

**Sorry as well that I haven't replied to your comments like normal but being busy sucks...**

**Please check out my youtube & twitter [links on my page]... it would be much appreciated xD**

**And... enjoy =)**

"**In too Deep" **

"_Ok..." I began. Here goes..._

"_I don't want to carry on pretending to pretend that we don't know each other..."_

"_Typical Georgia. She's never to blame. No, of course it's me. It's always been me. I bet you were jumping for joy when you were granted an opportunity to make me forget everything that you've done."..._

_I said, "What running away from everything?! You don't have to do that because you're not alone you have your family and Tom and me! You have me!"..._

_He's not said anything. I guess he's made it pretty clear what his opinions are. And yet I don't even regret saying how I feel..._

_Dave didn't reply so I just turned and walked slowly away._

_**30 seconds later**_

_Dave didn't call me back. _

**Thursday January 12****th**

**11.15pm**

My life officially sucks. Again. Why?

A Laughy man has had a turn of the Unlaugh after he (and me also I guess) had a major major major spaz

The same Laughy man may or may not still be _my_ Laughy man.

This sucks this sucks this sucks. And when things suck as much as this and lead to such desperate times I must resort to desperate measures.

**2 seconds later**

Time to call Jas.

**5 minutes later**

Ringing Jas. And she is taking a vair long time to answer the phone. But I suppose that is just the sort of selfish person she is. Tut tut.

**10 seconds later**

"Hello?"

"Jas?"

"Georgia?" She said, "Are you ok?"

I shook my head like a shaking thing then realised Jas couldn't see me so managed to mutter, "...No."

"What's up?"

"It's..." I gulped, "...it's Dave."

She sighed all sighy like, "You told him what you were going to tell him didn't you."

Oh well done Sherlock.

"Yes." I said.

"And he didn't take it well did he."

"No..."

"I told you he wouldn't," Jas said and I have the feeling she's at the beginning of a long and boring rant and- "You see Georgia, sometimes you really should think before you act. This is what I'm always trying to-"

"Jas! Please refrain from speaking before I personally come round your house and biff you a lot. Shocking though it is I did not ring for a lecture."

"Fine." Jas huffed. "Then what do you want?"

"Help." I said waving bye bye to my dignity. Then my voice went all quiet. "I need your help."

**Friday January 13****th**

**8.35am**

Walking to Stalag 14 with Jassy.

She is doing even more flicky flicky fringeness than normal.

Last night was... interesting. Well if interesting is another word for painful, humiliating and torturous.

Jas made me go through everything that happened and I mean _everything_ that happened when I told Dave. Apparently it would help. Oh sorry help _her_ to help me. Whatever. And then when I'd finished she said she was too tired to do anything so she would "sleep on it".

So she's talking about it now. Too bad I'm too bored to listen.

**10 seconds later**

"Georgia are you even listening? What did I just say?"

Crap.

"Err..." I said, "... you were talking about... a vole?"

She tutted at me. _Tutted_ at me I say. She could be as old as my Mutti. I.e. vair vair old.

"Georgia what is the point of me doing this if you aren't going to pay attention?"

"I... you, err... well..."

Jas held up a hand to stop me, "Forget it, we'll talk later we're here now."

I looked straight ahead. Blimey, here at Stalag already. That's a turn up for the books. Me, early.

I blame Jas.

**10.00am**

In Anglais sat next to Rosie and Ellen. Quite a comical pair if I say so myself. I have Rosie shouting HOOOORN every ten seconds on my right and Ellen dithering herself to death on my left. She's rather worried about dear old Mutti. Her's, that is.

Jas, of course, is being annoyingly "sensitive" and listening deeply to the stuff Ellen is blabbing out.

**Break**

While Ellen was in the loo Jas caught us up on Ellen's problem. Like I don't have enough crisis' in my life right now. But alas I shall listen, as that is the kind of unselfish person I am.

Apparently Ellen's worried that Liam is getting too close to her Mutti and that she now prefers Liam to her. God knows how Jas got that lot out of her – no wonder it took the whole of English and more.

**2 minutes later**

Ellen's returned from the Tart's Wardrobe so we all shut up to be as silent as 5 silent things.

She frowned at us questioningly then turned to Jas.

"So," Jas started, "I'm sure that your Mum is just paying extra attention to Liam to help him overcome what happened."

Ellen glanced at us all and we nodded like billio. It seemed to work.

**3.35pm**

Walking home with Jas. Finally got a chance to talk about _me_ for once. The time I waste on other people.

"So Jas," I said, "What do you have to say?"

She looked at me blankly – no surprise, it's not the first time I've thought there's nothing in her noggin. But I am surprised that she has nothing to say.

I sighed and helped her out, "Me and Dave? What I told you this morning? You said you would think about it or something."

"Err yeah," She said quickly, "Well I think I should talk to Tom first to get Dave's point of view."

"Jas, in case you haven't noticed, Dave is a _lad_. And _lads_ don't tell each other everything."

She paused and did a bit of fringe flicking. Grr.

**10 seconds later**

Still no reply. I opened but mouth to talk but then Jazzy Spazzy jumped in and said, "I'm seeing Hunky tonight. I'll ring you."

I mumbled "Sure go spread the joy to Hunky and co" but I don't think she heard me.

**5.00pm**

No call from the Spazzy One yet. Shocker. She's probably too busy braiding a dog's fur with Hunky. Meh. I don't need her. I can figure this one out on my own.

I just need to make decisions. Yepp. Like now... I am deciding that I am going to ring Dave and get him to come round so we can talk.

**40 seconds later**

Ringing Dave.

**10 seconds later**

"Hello?"

**2 seconds later**

Slammed the phone down.

**1 second later**

Oh no oh no oh no. Why did I do that?! Why did I freak when I heard his voice?

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.

Merde and also poo.

**10 minutes later**

Ringing Jas. At least I won't get jittery and put the phone down on her.

Well it would be very weird if I did.

**1 minute later**

"Hello?"

Took her long enough.

"Jas?"

"Yes?"

"It's Georgia. Why haven't you rang me?"

"Erm... what?" She said like she'd forgotten. Which clearly she has.

"Jas you said you were going to ring me as soon as you'd spoken to Tom about my Dave fandango."

She mumbled something and said, "I did? Oh... well... erm, Tom's here right now so maybe we can do this later?"

T-Y-P-I-C-A-L.

I said "Whatever Jas, clearly you don't have time for me, your _bestest_ pally," then slammed the phone down. Ha! I showed her. Ish.

**6.05pm**

No phone call back. From Jas or Dave. Merde merde and thrice merde. Does nobody care about moi anymore?

**1 second later**

Actually I don't think I want to know that answer to that.

**11.00pm**

That is it. Jas is officially my ex-bestest pally. And not a very good one at that. She's clearly too busy with _Hunky_ to call me back even with the trageosity within my life right now. Charming. Not.

It's been a whole day since I last saw/spoke with Dave. That can't be good for a girl and her boyfriend type person can it? That's if he even is still a boyfriend type person for me.

Time to sleep and rest my poor head me thinks.

**Saturday January 14****th**

**11.40am**

Great news! Well not great but ok news! Rosie is throwing a 'party' this evening while her parents are out _again_. Seriously, where do they go all the time?! Rosie is basically an orphan her folks are away so much.

I wish I could say the same for me. But alas no, Vati and Mutti are always just behind the corner ready to ruin my day with their annoying badgeryness and trampy clothing. What fantastic role models they make. Ha.

**10 minutes later**

So clearly Dave is going. Well, he's invited and I made Rosie ring Jas because as of last night and Jas' lack of pallyness, I am ignorez-vousing her. So I forced Rosie to ring Jas so that she can force Jas to ring Tom and so Jas is forced to force Tom into forcing Dave to come to the party.

Sounds like an ingenious plan non?

**3.15am**

Okay so Rosie's party, or "gathering" starts at 6 which gives me just under 3 hours to get ready. Hmmm maybe if I skip out 'tidying my room' and 'doing my homework' I shall be on time.

Yes, I'll just have to claim to Mutti that I forgot to do any of the things on the 'list of things to do' that she gave me. Or better still, I'll give it to Angus to demolish and say I never got it. Perfectamondo.

Party time here I come.

**1 ½ hours later**

Shower done, hair dried and outfit sorted! I am so ahead of schedule I have amazed myself. I'm wearing my white jeans and a long flowy black and blue top. And my blue flats.

Now to hair... to be straightened or be curled? That is the question?

Well I guess it all depends on what look I'm going for. Straight is more chic where as curly is more cute than glam. So do I want to be a little innocence kitty or full blown independent stylish cat?

**5 minutes later**

Problem solved. I'm going curly and straight. With all the qualities for a perfect Sex Kitty appearance. Dave will forget all about what he said the other night and he will apologise and not be able to resist me.

**6.15pm**

At Rosie's. Dave is avoiding me like the plague. This cannot be good. He's meant to be enticed by my Sex Kittyness not repulsed. Actually I don't want to use that word, it doesn't make me feel too good.

It's like we both have a magnet on but the same sidey thing so he's pushed away whenever I go near. Merde and also poo.

**35 minutes later**

The snacks have been put out. And eated. In about the space of 2 minutes. For a regular party thrower Rosie really needs to sort out her calculations for food. She brought out 5 bowls of crisps and a hot dog for each of us.

Sven had eaten 3 of them before anyone realised. So I am now going to have to raid the cupboards when I get home and eat a little dust in case I starve.

**2 minutes later**

Managed to nick a crisp and eat it quickly. Yum.

Rosie has just come over to me. She's looking slightly more kazooks than normal if that's possible. She has switched her normal glasses for these huge black round ones like people like my Vati used to wear in the Stone Age. They do look vair amusant though.

She put her hands on either side of them and made them to that really fast flicky-thing up and down. Hehe...

Then she leaned in close and said in what she probably liked to think was a whisper but was in fact rather loud, "Has the ore landed in the water?"

Oh lord.

I raised my eyebrows. She leaned in closer and said, "Have the horns come to the head?"

I'm sorry, what?

I raised my eyebrows even higher.

Then she biffed me on the head and said not so quietly, "Have you spoken to DAVE YET?!"

Thankfully he was out the back with Rollo so didn't hear but still... I think I may be as red as a red thing right now. No, actually I _know_ I am. Fab.

**1 minute later**

Everyone has just about stopped staring now. Thank you Baby Jesus. Rosie dragged me into some room and then the One who must be Named *cough* Jas *cough* entered and said, "What was that about?"

Now since I am ignorez-vousing her I didn't answer her. I just looked at her pointedly and like she was vair vair dim (as she is) and then flicked my head away to stare at the amazing pea green coloured walls _with_ peas for patterns.

_Pea green walls_?! It think I'm maybe starting to gather why Rosie is the loon head she is.

**30 seconds later**

Jas has gotten fed up of trying to get me to talk to her so she's turned to Rosie now.

"What are you doing in here?"

Going skiing – what d'ya think Spazzy?!

Surprisingly Rosie didn't say this, she said, "Wondering why the Laugh hasn't spoken with the Gee."

'The Gee'? What the hell is that? It's either Gee or Georgia. No 'the'.

Unless it's 'the Sex kitty'. That's quite cool. Hmm...

**10 seconds later**

Jas woke me up out of stupid brain by saying, "Tom said that Dave does want to talk to her."

I momentarily forget the ignorez-vousing-ness and blurted out, "What?! Well why hasn't he? And why didn't you tell me this BEFORE?"

Jas huffed a bit (typical) and said, "Well I only found out on the way and since you didn't want to share a lift with me I haven't had chance to tell you."

Ha like that would have stopped her, there's a _radio _in front of her name for a reason.

Rosie opened her mouth to talk but then we heard a knock on the door and all our heads moved at the same time to stare at it.

**20 seconds later**

Still staring at the door.

Jas said nervously, "Who is it?"

Then the door opened and Dave was stood there. He doesn't look angry... but he doesn't look over happy either.

"Err... Rosie, Jas, can I speak to Georgia for a moment?" Dave said.

They both nodded and Rosie said, "Yes siree let me grab my things and we'll be away."

Things? This is her house.

**5 seconds later**

Oh Christ on Bike Rosie just _picked_ Jas up and marched her out the door.

Oh, that thing.

**1 minute later**

Just me and Dave here now. In a quiet room. With a closed door. And a gorgey lad.

So why am I looking at the floor?

**5 seconds later**

Dave said, "Why don't you sit down?"

Uh-oh. Nobody ever says that unless it's bad news. Mutti always says it to me before she tells me Cousin James is coming to visit and is staying in my room.

I wanted to say "No I'll stay here" but before I realised it I was sat on the sofa. Ah well.

I turned to look at Dave and managed to croak out, "Hi." I hope he doesn't start yelling at me again.

"Look," he began, "the other night... I'm-"

"-sorry?" I blurted out. Oops. Don't yell don't yell don't yell.

I swear I saw Dave grimace just a little bit then before quickly realigned his face.

"Well... it's just, I have something to give you."

"Ok..." I said though he is rather annoyingly avoiding the awkward topic of what we yelled at each other and he didn't seem too keen to apologise. Does this mean he still thinks I was glad that his accident happened?

I was right this is so bad.

**2 seconds later**

Dave stretched his arm forward and handed me something. A cd case. With a cd in funnily enough. I frowned but took it. "Err... tha-anks." I mumbled.

Dave gave a small nod and said, "Well, just have a listen... I think we can both learn from it."

I frowned. Learn from it? What is Dave the so called Laugh talking about?

Dave walked over to the door. Guess that's him gone then. For the second time tonight: fab.

**5 seconds later**

Okay, this is weird – Dave is still standing by the door. Maybe he secretly doesn't want to leave! Yey yey yey yey!

**30 seconds later**

Merde merde merde merde!

It's not that Dave didn't _want_ to leave; it's that he _can't _leave! The door is stuck!

Dave is currently banging on the door. "Hello!"

"Shut your mouth you fool!" Oh lord the Viking Bride is here. This should be interesting.

Dave shouted back, "The door is stuck get it-"

Then Rosie cut him off saying, "Actually it's locked. And no one is leaving until you two sort things out!"

I jumped off the sofa like a jumping thing and ran over to the door. "Rosie let us out right now!!"

As much as I would like to stay and sort things out with Dave I don't fancy doing that when he doesn't actually _want_ to be here.

"'Fraid not. You ain't going anywhere fast by the laws of the Vikings!"

Oh gott in himmel. I'm going to starve in here.

I wonder how long it'll be before one of us resorts to cannibalism. No, what am I saying? I could never eat Dave.

Although I wouldn't mind him nibbling on my lips a bit...

**4 minutes later**

No one has said anything. I took a step back so as not to fall over the border into the universe of awkward while we are now lying in the awkward valley.

Dave isn't looking at me. In fact he's taken a similar interest in the pea green walls that I did earlier.

**7.40pm**

Still awkward. And I've realised I've still got the cd Dave gave me in my hand.

And there's a cd player over in the corner. Fancy that...

**2 seconds later**

Wait. Do I want to do this? What if the song is horrible and I get all blubby in front of Dave? Or worse, what if I don't understand what the song means and ergo what Dave is trying to tell me?

So that's decided, definitely not playing the cd.

**1 minute later**

Just pressed play on the cd player. Dave is looking at me curiously but when he caught me catching him looking at me he looked away.

**3 seconds later**

Hey, I know this song. It's "In too Deep" by Sum 41. I guess I'll have to pay attention to the lyrics then...

_The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time._

Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Seems like each time  
I'm with you I lose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again.

**7.45pm**

I don't feel too good. Dave was staring at the door the whole time it was playing. And... it's worse because now I know what Dave is thinking.

And I think... I think maybe... he wants to break up for good.

**Ahhh... I hope I'm keeping you all on edge! **

**It's actually amazing how well this song fits with everything that I think (in my head) Dave is thinking. I may go over each line/paragraph in relation to the story in an author's note in the next chapter, what do you think? Would you guys like that? I shall see what you say...**

**Again, hope you enjoyed it enough to review xD**

**horns out ;)**


	14. Bad Encouragement

**Lord I am bad. Bad and mean. Bad and mean and late. I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! And I understand if you've forgotten some stuff about this story so let me just do a quick recap for all the amazing people that are taking the time to follow this story:**

**-so Dave forgave Gee for lying about them going out previously after his accident (remember this is after Crashing PANTS and Crushing Camels)**

**- But lately Gee hasn't liked that Dave is acting like they don't know each other even though he remembers everything**

**-Gee confronted him on this and he wasn't happy**

**- at Rosie's house gee and dave got locked in a room together and he gave her a cd to listen to with the song "in too deep" on it**

**oh and a few other things that differ in this (my) story... Liam is a new (original) character who is Ellen's cousin. he is now living with her after his parents recently passed away. However, he is not very nice and no one likes him except Dave and Ellen a bit because she has to. Also Robbie and Lindsey are no longer together... because they are a stupid pairing. **

**Read on! Sorry for the wait but there won't be long waits after this I promise!**

**Horn's out ;)**

"**Bad Encouragement"**

_At Rosie's. Dave is avoiding me like the plague. This cannot be good..._

_Jas woke me up out of stupid brain by saying, "Tom said that Dave does want to talk to her."_

_I momentarily forget the ignorez-vousing-ness and blurted out, "What?! Well why hasn't he? And why didn't you tell me this BEFORE?"..._

_Rosie opened her mouth to talk but then we heard a knock on the door and all our heads moved at the same time to stare at it. _

_Then the door opened and Dave was stood there. He doesn't look angry... but he doesn't look over happy either. _

"_Look," he began, "the other night... I'm-"_

"_-sorry?" I blurted out. Oops. Don't yell don't yell don't yell._

_I swear I saw Dave grimace just a little bit then before quickly realigned his face. _

"_Well... it's just, I have something to give you."..._

_I've realised I've still got the cd Dave gave me in my hand. _

_And there's a cd player over in the corner. Fancy that..._

_Hey, I know this song. It's "In too Deep" by Sum 41. _

**Saturday January 14****th**

**7.50pm**

Still locked in the room. Still not spoken. The song finished a while ago now. In fact it has finished several times as I played it more than once. Just to be sure. And also because I like to torture myself apparently.

During the 3rd play Dave turned and looked, no _stared_ at me. His eyes were all rounded-like and he looked so... not Dave. I refused to look away though so I just stared back. And so did he. It was like a staring contest to end all staring contests. Double freaky with knobs.

**1 minute later**

Dave hasn't moved since he started staring at me. Although thankfully he's no longer making eye contact but is looking at the walls. His head is still facing in my direction which is kinda weird... I think he wants me to say something. Christ all mighty knows what.

I wish he would just-

**seconds later**

"Dave!" Somebody yelled and whispered... wait... that doesn't make sense. Ahh screw it, not much that comes out of my head does these days. Or... well, ever.

I turned to where the noise came from and momentarily saw Dave's head snap towards the window as well.

Bloody hell on high.

**1 second later**

Liam is at the window!

Crazy mad mean world-hating blonde cousin-of-Ellen Liam is here!! Merde merde merde merde!!!!!!!

Dave doesn't look like he's just seen a flying Angus (i.e. like me). No wait, that's a bad example. Angus is clearly Super Cat, I'm sure he could fly is he wanted to.

Focus brain!!

**3 seconds later**

Liam has just started unlocking the window! How in the name of Big G's pantyhose did he get a key to Rosie's window?!

Dave rushed over to him to help him lift the window up and said, "How did you know I was here? And _trapped_ here?" His voice came out kinda croaky though cos he's not spoken in ages.

Liam smirked evily (vair evily). "I overhead Ellen talking about it with that mad arse whose put her finger in a plug socket or something."

How rude to talk of Rosie that way!! It's not her fault her hair is an unbelievable raving mess! He should try putting some sleek spray on it if he's that bothered! And if he doesn't mind about his hand being bitten off...

I was woken out of my ramblings by Dave's laugh. Dave laughing. Dave laughing at Liam making fun of Rosie. Does he want Sven to flatten him? I thought they were friends?

"Yeah, not so smart are they, discussing their plans to lock you here with me in the next room."

Oh whatever Liam. As if they would have said anything if they had known he was there listening like a nosy arse. I'm sure it was a very well thought out plan-

Hold it one coffee graining moment! Why in the name of Big G himself am I sticking up for them? (Even if it is in my head since I don't want to be made mince meat of by Liam). They locked me in a room and basically forced me to listen to the song over and over again. Minus them actually forcing me to press the play button but that's just a silly technicality.

And now I'm thinking about the song again – the song where Dave tells me through the song that he is fed up with me. Fab.

**30 seconds later**

Looked up to see Dave climbing out the window with Liam muttering something on the other side. I suddenly found my voice (which I thought I had swallowed but alas it had returned) and said "Dave what are you doing?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then Liam butted in and snarled, "What does it look like he's doing? He's getting the hell out of this dump."

Dump? Rosie is sure to kill him now. When I tell her of course.

I looked at Dave but he just shrugged and jumped down into Rosie's garden. Was he just going to leave me? When did those two even talk, let alone become _friends_?

I took a step forward. "You can't just leave with... _him_." I said.

Liam narrowed his eyes and said, "Well he is. So deal with it."

I motioned to the door. "But what about-"

"No," Liam cut in. He didn't even know what I was going to say!

"But I need to ask him-"

Liam held up a horrible mean hand and said, "Dave is sick of answering your questions so just-"

"Oh for God's sake would you LET DAVE ANSWER!"

**10 minutes later**

Unfortunately my rather loud and angry outburst didn't have the desired effect and scare Liam into his socks like I intended. Instead, he just smirked and said in a really annoying way, "Too late," before pulling down the window and _locking_ it.

Yes, he- no _they_ locked me in. All aloney on my owny in this stupid room. And so I'm now staring at the CD player while the Ace Gang and lads are having fun elsewhere and Dave is off gallivanting with his new best _mate_.

So for the second time: fab. Just bloody fab.

**2 minutes later**

Pressed play on the CD player for the zillionth time. I think I'll turn it up really loud so I can't hear myself think. Plus at least then Rosie and Co will come and get me out...

**5 minutes later**

Heard someone banging on the door. Took them long enough. I had to re-play the song. Again.

"Turn that bloody music down it sounds like there's a pigeon crapping in my ear!"

Ahh, Rosie's charm never ceases to amaze me. I turned it down though – even turned it off and pocketed the CD before saying, "Will you please let me out now?"

Pause.

I can hear her wittering with others. Probably the rest of the Ace Gang. They like to gather in a group like this and laugh at my misery.

Someone, Jas I think, asked, "Have you and Dave sorted out your issues?"

I snorted and glared at the window (for good measure) before saying, "Oh yeah, we really tackled our problems head on and did not under any circumstances escape through the window with a bloody lunatic!"

Pause.

**5 seconds later**

"What?" Jas again.

I ran over to the door and kicked it screaming "Let me OUT!"

But the "OUT" turned into "OWWWWWWWWWW". And I think I've broken my foot. It hurts like billio! Ow ow bloody ow!

Jas huffed, totally ignoring my pain, "There's no need to yell." Typical.

"Jas" I said not so calmly, "If you do not let me out of this room in the next ten seconds I am going to hunt you down when you least expect it and cut off that lump of a hair you call your fringe. Ok?!"

**3 seconds later**

"Ellen," Jas muttered quietly (but I had my ear pressed to the keyhole to hear her) "go get the keys off Sven now."

Oh thank you Baby Jesus and all things holy! Freedom! Freedom is coming!

Is it too much to kiss the floor when I get out this room?

**10.00pm**

**In my bed of pain**

As soon as the door opened I stormed from the room not talking to anyone. I had planned to crawl out and make all croaky noises as though I was starving to death but they took so long getting the keys off Sven that I got bored. And more annoyed.

So I left the room as fast as possible and went straight out Rosie's house ending for home. Of course, I didn't get home till 40 minutes later as I normally get a lift... and I got soaked because it started to rain... and I fell over and got covered in mud at one point... but at least I still have my dignity!

I think yesterday cursed me.

Bloody Friday the 13th.

**Sunday January 15****th**

**12.00pm**

I am officially not talking to any of the Ace Gang. Or the lads. Or anyone from Stalag 14. Or the surrounding area.

As good as this plan is, unfortunately now I only have 3 people to talk to. Libby, Mutti and Vati. Things just get better don't they?

And if my life isn't pathetic enough I woke up at the ridiculous time of 8 on a weekend (due to going to bed so early) and have spent the morning doing something I never thought I would do. Never ever ever ever...

I... I... spent time with my _father._ Please take time to faint right now.

**2 seconds later**

It wasn't my fault. I was privately minding my own business – reading one of Mutti's Cosmo magazines in my room when Vati barged in, his badger in all its fury demanding that I do something around the house for once.

I thought about yelling at him then about all the stressful things that are going on in my life right now... but I couldn't be bothered.

Instead I escaped downstairs to the kitchen where Mutti of all people corned me. And she agreed with Vati. Her! I can't remember the last time she did anything around this house. You know, like maybe... provide food or something? Nothing crucial of course.

**1 minute later**

After the Mutti confrontation I'm not quite sure what happened. But next thing I knew I was in Libby's room wearing the most disgusting cloth (that Vati calls "overalls") that I have ever seen with a paintbrush in my hand. He wanted me to paint Libby's new shelves that he has put up himself.

I bet Mutti that they'll fall down by Tuesday. She bet tomorrow.

**3 minutes later**

Anyway for some absurd reason I did paint them. And pretty darn well if I say so myself. And I do. Miles better than Vati could have done judging by the rest of the room. The walls are now all peach. Eww. But at least my white shelves are super duper fab. They even manage to improve the overall quality of the room. Ish.

I'm just glad it's Libby's room and not mine.

**12.05pm**

"Georgia are you finished yet?" Vati called coming back into the room. He was on a "tea break". Which, judging by Jem the builder and you know, Vati in general, means sitting in front of the telly with his feet up doing absolutely nothing.

So just a normal day really.

"Yes Vati," I said politely, "Shelves are all ship shape." And for added humour I said, "When are you going to start the walls?"

Haha he's now as red as a red thing in red land on red-... ok I think you get it. He's red.

**30 minutes later**

Phone just rang. I said, "Hello?"

Jas said, "Hi."

I hung up.

Haha... she'll have to try harder if she wants me to forgive her and everyone else for what they did.

**2.00pm**

Jas didn't ring back. No one did. Why haven't they tried to ring more and beg for my forgiveness so I can refuse it and tell them how mean they all are? How selfish of them. The least they could do now is let me rant and yell at them. Grr.

**15 minutes later**

In the park doing nothing much at all but at least I'm away from Vati and his stupid paint brushes. I just passed a load of blunder boys who were leaning against the loos choking on their cigarettes. How cool is that?

Nobody interesting is here. Well unless a group of grannies wearing matching knitted jumpers is interesting. I wonder if they know Maisie. Speaking of, I wonder when her and Grandvati are getting hitched? It has the slight potential to be a bit amusing. Or at least it would if I had someone to laugh about it with. Which I don't as I am currently friendless and boyfriendless.

Why is this situation so familiar to me?

**2.35pm**

Sat on a bench starving because I haven't had any lunch and my breakfast consisted of a teeny tiny piece of toast. If I'm not careful I am going to become stick woman like Wet Lindsey. Ew.

She's probably just faded away into a couple of knobbly knees know that she's all depressed over her and Robbie breaking up. I mean what did she expect? It is _her_ we're talking about. If I was a lad I wouldn't go near her with a fifty foot barge pole. That's right.

**2 minutes later**

Maybe I could go see Robbie now for some useful advice? (And for someone to moan at.)

But then Hunky will be there so he will of course pass all the news on to Po who will spread it with her radio siren. Meh.

**30 seconds later**

Oh my pantyhose speaking of the devil Radio Jas is on the patrol up ahead!

And Rosie is behind her!

Then Jools and Mabs and Ellen!

They're ALL hereeeeee!

**2 seconds later**

Have they already seen me? Too late to slip out?

Crap Ellen just waved. I think they know it's me. I will just have to sit up straight and admire the lovely... red flower thingys and pretend I have not seen them because they are nothing to me. _Nothing_.

**20 seconds later**

They're here now. Well I shall not talk. Nope, will not say a word.

"Morning Gee," Mabs said.

"Try afternoon not morning." Crap. Well I'll just wait for them all to start lecturing me or something then. This should be fun. Not.

**5 seconds later**

Nothing. I looked up slowly. They're all crowding round me looking agog as I've ever seen them look. This cannot be good. Though at least they aren't screaming at me.

"Gee," Jas said in this quiet voice. Err yeah? Then she didn't this odd thing – she put her hand on my shoulder and short of squeezed it (not in a lessie way of course) before sitting down on the bench next to me. "We're sorry about the other night." She continued, "We know what happened.

I opened my eyes really wide at everyone and they all nodded in acknowledgement. Then

Jools came and sat next to me on the other side whilst Rosie, Ellen and Mabs sat on the ground in front.

"How?" I asked.

Mabs said, "Ellen found out off her mum that Dave was at her place with Liam. We figured it out."

I frowned and said angrily, "Well now you know that Dave and me are over." Except it didn't come out angrily but really quiet and sad.

Jas and Jools hugged me in unison on the bench. Weird. "No," Jas said, "I don't think you are."

**10 minutes later**

All talked out. I just wasted ten minutes of my life explaining why Jas and the rest of the Ace Gang are wrong and how Dave no longer likes me because he thinks he's 'in too bloody deep'. As you can imagine, it was cheery times.

And clearly I am not overreacting and the situation is vair vair bad because the Ace Gang now look as bad as I feel. Fab.

Rosie broke the silence. "This isn't right." She said. "Dave never seemed to be like this before."

"I know," I grumbled, "But before apparently I wasn't trying to _ruin _things or whatever."

"You know," Jools said, "That doesn't really sounds like Dave, I mean-"

"She's right!" Mabs said cutting her up. "Dave's normally a _lot_ more-"

"Positive!" Rosie said, again cutting Mabs up like Mabs had done to Jools. "Yeah that negativity doesn't seem like him at all. It's more like-"

"Liam."

I'm sorry who was that?

**2 seconds later**

Bloody hell Ellen just said something without stuttering. That's gotta be the fifth time this month. What a record.

Jas just snapped her hand up to her head and she's wearing the face she wears when she's forgotten to pack her gigantibus knickers. "Oh my god." She said, "All that stuff you just said Gee, about what Dave thinks, it's not Dave talking, it's _Liam_."

Ellen looks a bit funny now, "Oh well err no... I mean I didn't, no, erm that wasn't quite..."

Oh, Ellen's back.

"That makes sense!" Mabs said jumping up off the ground, "Dave is crazy about you he wouldn't blow it all away without some encouragement. Some _bad_ encouragement I might add."

I looked around. Jools and Rosie nodded in agreement – Ellen is still stuttering to herself.

"Well... maybe, I guess..." I said. They all nodded again.

"So let me get this right," I began, "You're saying that it was Liam that really thought up the song and convinced Dave that that was how he was feeling and so he would get rid of me so that Liam had someone to hang around with."

"Yes" everyone said (bar Ellen).

Wow.

**1 second later**

Does this mean Dave still likes me?

**Monday January 16****th**

New day, new week and new plans!

The Ace Gang turned out "accidental" meeting in the park yesterday into an "official" Ace Gang meeting. Which basically involved thinking of ways to fix my (what seems like) continual Dave problem. Of course every now and then we had to veer off and talk about Ellen's _great_ relationship with Dec or Jas's new ramble with Tom. They are just so self-involved.

**Lunch**

Ellen, after a bit of convincing has agreed go for a walk with Liam this avi so that I can "bump" into them and corner Liam about what he's doing to me and Dave. Mean boy. I always knew he was trouble.

Of course the rest of the Ace Gang will be nearby to listen in and help me out if things get messy. I'm not entirely sure what this means but Rosie said it and you don't argue with Rosie. Which reminds me, Liam said some pretty horrible things about Rosie. I should definitely tell her if Liam does get angry. That way she can handle him and his ferosiousosity.

**4.25pm**

Walking up the road for the third time and feeling rather nervous. Ellen is late. Well, actually I'm five minutes early but that's not the point. After the waste of time that Stalag 14 is I rushed home only to have nothing to do but dither till the "meeting". So I did my hair, nails and makeup. I have to say, even in my nervousness state of confusiosity I am still quite the Sex Kitty. Wow.

**3 minutes later**

Oscar's just ridden past on his "wheels" as he calls them and wearing boxers that come up to his shoulders. He is totally the coolest ten year old I know...

**30 seconds later**

Oh lord I see them! Ellen and Liam that is, not Oscar.

"Oh err Gee!" Ellen said feigning surprise when she reached me. She is _not_ a good actress and that is le fact. "I can't erm, believe you're err here!"

That's great Ellen. Well done. Top marks. Let's just get this over with.

"Liam I need to speak to you." I said and Ellen suddenly seemed to stumble and fall to the side and out of sight. How odd. Ahh well back to business...

"Ok." Liam said showing no emotion whatsoever. Typical boy.

"It's about Dave."

"Right."

"Well technically about me and Dave... and you and Dave I guess... and-"

"Look love that's great but I do have places to be you know so if you could make it this century that'd be great." Stupid rude prat boy. And places to be? He's on a walk with _Ellen_ for Big G's sake. Stupid rude prat-

"So?" He said. Great, not only is he cutting up my speech but now my thoughts as well. Grr.

"What did you say to Dave?!" I said angrily.

He raised his eyebrows in an amused way at me. This is not bloody funny! "I think you'll have to be a bit more specific there love."

"Don't call me love," I said then carried on quick because that would be a vair awkward place to have a silent spell, "I know you said something to him about me and our... relationship and made him not like me and give me that cd with the song on and... it's not fair! Why did you have to meddle?!"

Liam grinned-no, _smirked _– an evil smirk at that. "You wanna know what I said to Dave?" He said.

"Err yeah that's why I'm here!" I shouted. Uh-oh I hope he doesn't hit me. Where's Rosie?

"I told him to do what he wanted because no one should tell him what to do."

Liar.

Pause.

"Really?" I said. Oh god, why am I listening to the prick?

Liam nodded. "Yeah. And maybe you just need to grow up and see that Dave might have _his_ _own _way of handling what's going on. You don't always have to 'meddle' you know."

Is he mocking my choice of words?

"I don't understand." I said. "Jas said that you-"

"Let me stop you right there." Liam interrupted. "If this is between you and Dave why are you listening to what _Jas_ said?"

Good point. Well made.

"So... so Dave really thinks I messed things up like it said in that stupid song?" I said quietly.

"No." Liam said, then frowned. "Look just talk to Dave, clearly your too thick to work this out on your own."

Well that wasn't very nice. "That wasn't very nice."

"Yeah yeah," Liam said, "Go tell your mum." Huh? "Has Dave once said that he wants to break up with you?"

"Erm... no." Ha! No! He hasn't said that!

So he doesn't want to break up with me! This is great this is fab this is awesome! We still have a chance! I haven't screwed it up yet! Yey yey yey!!

I am so happy I think I could even hug Liam for his slightly odd way of helping me see this!

**3 seconds later**

Hugging Liam. This is weird. Not because I feel anything (oo-er) but mostly because his arms are sort of dangling by his side like he's a doll. Ok I know the guy's a heartless dick but would have thought he would be able to give a good hug at least.

"Err Georgia." Liam said in a gruff voice, "You should get off me now."

"What?" I said confused then felt myself being shoved backwards by Liam. I was about to yell at him when I span round and saw the first person I would normally love to see but right now am wishing it was anyone but him.

**1 second later**

Dave has the worst look on his face – like hurt and anger in one.

And now he's just started run off. Merde this is not good.

"Oh my god Dave! No Dave! It's not what you think!"

Shit shit shit.

**yes my cliff hangers are returning! yay! or maybe not...**

**this story is almost at a close but I have two different options so I'm gonna let you guys decide. I'm either gonna wrap it up for good in this one or make a sequel to this sequel - i.e. a threquel. what do you reckon? **

**better to end it now or add another story to the set?!**

**tis up to you! can't wait to hear from everyone again, thanks for your amazing reviews in the past!**

**horns out ;)**

**x**


	15. Time waits for no PANTS

**Guys thanks for the reviews and for still following this story even though it's taken me ages to update!**

**Now due to the speedy updating this time round this chapter is a tad (ok a lot) shorter but I have my reasons (:**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Melonss !! I saw your profile the other day and this story mentioned in it! Thankyouuuuuuu! **

"**15 – Time waits for no PANTS"**

"_So let me get this right," I began, "You're saying that it was Liam that really thought up the song and convinced Dave that that was how he was feeling and so he would get rid of me so that Liam had someone to hang around with."_

"_Yes" everyone said..._

_Liam's here. I said "I know you said something to him about me and our... relationship and made him not like me and give me that cd with the song on and... it's not fair! Why did you have to meddle?!" _

"_I told him to do what he wanted because no one should tell him what to do."_

"_I don't understand." I said. "Jas said that you-"_

"_Let me stop you right there." Liam interrupted. "If this is between you and Dave why are you listening to what Jas said?"_

_Good point. Well made. _

"_So... so Dave really thinks I messed things up like it said in that stupid song?"..._

"_Has Dave once said that he wants to break up with you?" _

"_Erm... no." Ha! No! He hasn't said that!_

_So he doesn't want to break up with me! This is great this is fab this is awesome! We still have a chance! I haven't screwed it up yet! Yey yey yey!!_

_I am so happy I think I could even hug Liam for his slightly odd way of helping me see this!..._

_Dave has the worst look on his face – like hurt and anger in one. _

_And now he's just started run off. Merde this is not good._

"_Oh my god Dave! No Dave! It's not what you think!" _

**Friday January 20****th**

**6.00pm**

**Walking**

I haven't seen Dave since Monday which is definitely not good news since

When I did see him last I was hugging another guy

This other guy was Liam

And I've not a chance to explain myself yet. He won't even talk to me! It's ridiculous! I can't believe he doesn't trust me and thinks that I would go after _Liam_.

When I said this to Jas though she said, "Well you did use him as a red-herring that time and-"

I cut her up then, "Jas, I don't want to know."

That was on Wednesday. Jas hasn't spoke to me since either. So I'm once again best-friendless and boyfriendless. I think. Either way it's not looking good. Also Jas seemed annoyingly perky and happy because Tom is apparently now all perky and happy because Dave is hanging out with him again instead of Liam. Well isn't that just fab for Hunky and Po. Ergh.

I don't know what else to do. I've tried Jas (as you know that didn't go too well) then I went to Rosie (the beard scared the hell out of me – you would have thought I'd be used to it by now...). I even tried Ellen which shows in my opinion just how desperate I am. But as predicted that didn't go as... well as I would have liked. I _think_ it was because she was in a hurry due to a date with Dec. Ergo it was peak time for stuttering and dithering so the communication bit was rather... shocking. Jools has her own problems with Rollo at the moment so I couldn't bother her because I am such a selfless soul. And I didn't want it to turn into a Rollo rant instead of a Dave one. That leaves Mabs and... well maybe if there was an actual whole minute when she isn't attached to Ed's mouth I could talk to her about it. But nobody is in the mood for a serious chat post-snogging.

At least that's what I remember. It's been so long...

**2 minutes later**

So it appears I'm all out of options. Ish. You see I went through all the Ace Gang opportunities thinking I am doomed to be a doomer all on my owny in doomed land when another person popped into my head. Someone I never in a million years have thought about. I don't think. 15

**6.15pm**

**Ellen's house**

For those vair dim people out there, or perhaps just in that post-snogging state I mentioned earlier, I am here not to see Ellen as that ship has already sailed, but to see the rather rude and... horrible member of this household.

Yes, that's right... Liam. *Shudders*.

**10 seconds later**

Ellen's mum has just answered the door. Her face went all bright when she saw me before saying, "Oh hello Georgia. Sorry but you just missed Ellen, she's out with Dec. Did she not tell you?"

Of course she did. That's why I'm here _now_. (I didn't say this.)

"Actually," I said in a vair sophis and maturiosity at all times way. "I'm here to see Liam."

Her face just twisted a bit into a rather funny shape but it's back to normal now. How odd.

"Erm... well I guess that's, err, right... Liam, erm ok."

Well at least we know Ellen's not adopted.

**30 seconds later**

Ellen's mum has gone to get Liam. I'm surprised he's actually in and not tearing down the neighbourhood. If Mr and Mrs Next Door think I'm a 'troublesome' teenager they should meet this blonde boy.

**5 seconds later**

Liam's here. And to say he doesn't look happy to see me is the biggest understatement since Jas claimed her knickers were only 'sightly' big.

No! Must not mention the ex-bestie. She is no longer alive to me. Nope.

Liam didn't even bother with introductions but cut straight to the point. "Go away." He barked at me going to close the door.

I stuck my foot in it and forced the door open with all my strength. I really need to eat more weetabix. If only it didn't taste like cardboard I would have super strength.

"I need to talk to you," I said (but it was through gritted teeth because all my energy was going into keeping the door open".

"Well tough I ain't talking," he said though stepped away from the door. Unfortunately this meant that me (who was still pushing with all my strength) went flying straight forward to land flat onto my stomach in front of a smirking Liam. Grr.

**3 seconds later**

I got up in a dignified manner and said, "Listen I need you to talk to Dave for me."

But I only got to the "Listen" part because then Liam took off walking down the hall and out of sight. He is so infuriating.

**10 seconds later**

Caught up with Liam in the kitchen. He's walking from counter to counter making something and completely ignoring me as I try to get his attention or block his way.

"You need to talk to Dave." I said.

"Nope." He continued to walk.

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Can't."

"Why not?"

Liam said, "He isn't talking to me."

"Why not?"

He stopped and looked pointedly at me, "Can you not say anything else?"

I growled (quietly), "Just explain more then... _please_."

Liam grinned. Jerk.

"Fine, I haven't talked to Dave since Monday and I doubt he really wants to talk to me right now anyway."

I frowned, "Because of what he saw? But that's exactly why you _have_ to talk to him! You have to tell him that what he saw... wasn't what he saw that it meant nothing and that it shouldn't have even happened and that it was only a bloody hug and that-"

Liam held up a hand to stop me, "I was there you know."

"Fine," I muttered. "Have you even tried to talk to him?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. He hung up."

Yeah, I know what that's like.

"And I tried again today," Liam continued, "But got the machine."

"Did you leave a message?" I asked to which Liam just rose his eyebrows and said "That would be a no."

Then he grabbed his sandwich (ok so that was what he was making) and took off up the stairs.

Well, that was the most pointless trip if ever I knew one. Great, just great.

**8.30pm**

**In my room**

This sucks. Suck suck sucks. I _hate_ this.

Why won't Dave talk to me? He needs to let me explain. That's what boyfriends do. I think. I normally screw it up by this point anyway...

Maybe it's me?

No that can't be right. It's definitely Dave. Why isn't he listening to me?

**5 minutes later**

Phone rang and shock horror, the Olds made me pick it up. And I was all the way upstairs. Sometimes I wonder if they'll ever think about someone other than themselves. It's a wonder I turned out to be so selfless.

**5 seconds later**

Oh lord it's Po.

"Georgia?"

"Yes?"

"It's Jas."

"Gathered."

"Can I talk to you?"

"What do you think we're doing right now? Surfing?" She is soooo dim sometimes. In fact, she's vair vair lucky to have someone as intelligent as me to fall back on.

"I'm coming round."

She hung up. Charming. I shouldn't really lock her in seeing as she very recently brought up the red-herring incident which she _knows _I don't like to talk about.

**10 minutes later**

Back in my room with the front door safely looked downstairs. I will not forgive Jas so easily no siree. She will never get in my house. Mwhaaaa.

**2 minutes later**

Sat on my bed. Jas is next to me. Vati let her in.

"Georgia just speak to me."

I turned away. "No."

"Please."

"No."

"I have some info about Dave."

**1 second later**

"Jasssssy. Remember how your my bestie foreverrrr?"

Jas waved her hand in the air. "Yeah whatever. Listen, I was talking to Tom and he was talking to Dave yesterday and it turns out Dave is away for the weekend."

What?! Noooo! Or maybe yess... because it means that Dave isn't ignoring me he's just not in the same country!

Wait... where is he?

"Where is he?" I asked.

"The same place he went at Christmas," Jas said with a smile on her face. She is so one of those people that likes to be in the know but really acts like she doesn't care if she knows stuff or not. Typical.

"And where is that Jas?" I said. Spain? America? Paris?

"The lakes." Oh. Jas continued, "He's gone to this Oasis/Centreparks place with his family. They really are great bonding places. I used to go all the time when I was lit-"

I shoved my hand across her radio-sized mouth. "That's nice but I already know your sad little life story," I said. In a kind way of course. "When's he back?"

"Wednesday I think." Jas said. Think? Think?! Think is not good enough I felt like telling her! But then my train of thought was interrupted because she said, "Tom said that Dave said that he does still like you. He's just confused about... how _much_ he likes you. And... you know, whether you like him or..."

Oh here we go again. "Jas I do like him! And no one else ok!"

Jas said all wise and annoying like, "And when did you tell him that last?"

"Err..." I said, erring like an erring thing on erring tablets.

"Exactly." Jas said with a smug face. Smugy. Meh.

**2 seconds later**

"So... what you're saying is, I should tell Dave the first chance I get that I really really like him and only like him – he is my one and only and then he will say the same to me and we shall work out all our 'problems' and be happy forever and ever?"

Jas is trying to look thoughtful for a moment. She is so slow.

"Erm... yes." Jas said.

"Fantastic." I said jumping off the bed and opening my wardrobe. I feel like there should be some sort of cheesy catch phrase now in my new spirit of things. Like time waits for no PANTS. Or lets get up and cracking. Or no time like the present.

"What are you doing?" Jas asked climbed off the bed as well.

I continued to root around in the wardrobe before finally finding my suitcase and pulling it out. "I, my friend, am going to the Lakes."

**Woop woop I sense a road trip! yeyyy fun times ahead!**

**okay thankyou to those who commented on whether I should do a threquel or a new story but I would really appreciate it to hear what EVERYONE thinks (:**

**options... either...**

**- a threquel to this series**

**- a new plot line after "are these my basoomers before me?"**

**OR - a different kind of story involving the kids of the Ace Gang. But if it was this option I would do different points of view for each chapter I think to make it more varied. It would be different from anything written on here before I hope but still funny and Georgia-like.**

**PLEASE let me know which one you would prefer to read! thanks x**

**Horns out! ;)**


	16. State of Stutterosity and Shakyosity

**I know it's a bit sudden (or maybe not) but here it is! the last chapter! dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**This is dedicated to all the people that have reviewed at some point or another - especially to the constant reviewers and those that have stuck with this story line since it started way back whenever I posted Crashing PANTS and crushing Camels...**

**horns out ;)**

"**State of Splutterosity and Shakyiosity"**

_I haven't seen Dave since Monday which is definitely not good news since _

_When I did see him last I was hugging another guy_

_This other guy was Liam..._

_Jas waved her hand in the air. "Yeah whatever. Listen, I was talking to Tom and he was talking to Dave yesterday and it turns out Dave is away for the weekend."_

"_Where is he?" I asked._

"_The lakes." Oh. Jas continued, "He's gone to this Oasis/Centreparks place with his family. They really are great bonding places. I used to go all the time when I was lit-"..._

"_Tom said that Dave said that he does still like you. He's just confused about... how much he likes you. And... you know, whether you like him or..."_

_Oh here we go again. "Jas I do like him! And no one else ok!"..._

"_So... what you're saying is, I should tell Dave the first chance I get that I really really like him and only like him – he is my one and only and then he will say the same to me and we shall work out all our 'problems' and be happy forever and ever?"_

"_Erm... yes." Jas said..._

"_What are you doing?" Jas asked climbed off the bed as well. _

_I continued to root around in the wardrobe before finally finding my suitcase and pulling it out. "I, my friend, am going to the Lakes."..._

**Saturday January 21****st**

**12.05pm**

**In the car**

**With my hands over my ears**

"SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!" Jas yelled for the billionth time. She has no consideration for other people's feelings. Or hearing.

Mind you, I guess I can kind of see her point seeing as Sven is driving at 200 miles an hour. Ish. Oh yeah, I'm in a car with Sven, Jas, Rosie and Tom. If this isn't hell on earth I don't know what is. But on the plus side we are getting closer to Dave in the lakes.

**2 minutes later**

I think Rosie and Sven practically leapt for joy when I told them I was going to the lakes to see Dave. They even did a bit of the Viking Disco inferno dance before ending with squeezing me half to death.

"Road Trip! Sven'll drive!" Rosie had shouted. Of course I was going to yell at her for crushing me, deafening me and being vair vair rude in inviting herself and Sven along when I realised that other than those two I had no way of actually _getting_ to the lakes.

So again, here I am in the car of a raving Viking lunatic and his girlfriend or _fiancée._ Oh and Po and Hunky.

If it wasn't for the constant screaming I may go as far as to say that Po is actually making this car trip quite hilarious. Every time Sven puts his foot down Jas clings to Tom even more and her knuckles and face turn a shade whiter. If she continues like this she'll turn into a ghost. Or throw up.

**2 seconds later**

Crap I'm sat next to her! Ew ew ew!

**12.30pm**

That's it I am so not being Po's sick bucket. I thought maybe she would get better but that is clearly not going to happen.

"Sven!" I barked, "Rosie! I think it's time to stop at the services! Like... soon!"

Tom looked over and nodded in agreement. I can actually see his head now because Jas (who is sat in the middle) has her head between her knees. Lovely.

"Yeah," Tom said quickly, "Let's go with that. Look, there's one in three miles."

I glanced at Jas again before looking back to Tom and pretending to throw up. Haha he does not look amused. Ahh well.

**12 minutes later **

This is quite categorically hilarious. I kid you not, Sven has literally just jumped that car over a speed bump into the service station ring-road thing which I think is actually rather impressive. And he was still travelling at a speed of around 60mph as he didn't think about slowing down anymore since leaving the motorway...

**1 second later**

However, the speed limit is ten mph. Ahhh details details.

**1.10pm**

**In the services**

Just been to the tart's wardrobe with a weary looking Jas. Although she has perked up a lot now she's away from Sven's car. Or more to the point Sven's driving.

Tom and Rosie and Sven are off getting us lunch from McDonalds. Yum yum. Well, not according to Jas. She was all, "Do you know how many additives they put in fast food? It's bad for your cholesterol and your..." blah blah blah. She can be so winy sometimes.

**10 minutes later**

Eating chips. Or _fries_ as they say in hamburger-a-go-go land. Chicken and fries. Yummy scrumboes. Sven has already engulfed his way through three big macs and is still going strong. Scary potatoes. It's one of those things (Sven eating) that you know is more disgusting beyond the valley of grim yet you can't stop watching. And now it sounds even more grim and disgusting. Ew.

**1 minute later**

Jas has just run off to the bathroom. She also couldn't take her eyes off Sven the hungry Sweedish monster and so turned a horrible shade of green. Still, it'll do Jas good to throw up. She'll feel tons better. Or so I shouted after her as she went off.

**1.40pm**

**In the tart's wardrobe**

Jas has _finally_ stopped being sick. I think I've wasted all my spray as well to stop myself from throwing up. Well I've got the tinest bit left because Jas got all stroppy and said I was choking her and was going to set the smoke alarms off. Honestly, I'm not _smoking_ it's only body spray. She is so dim.

"You feeling better now Jassy Spazzy?" I said in my best sweet voice.

She turned her h

ead to me and frowned, "No thanks to you."

That's not very nice. I said, "That's not very nice. I held your hair up so you didn't get sick on it."

Jas snorted, "You propped it on the toilet roll dispenser."

"Without which is would be all grim and green right now!"

"Urgh you are so annoying!" Wow being ill doesn't treat Po well.

**1 ½ minutes later**

Following up behind Jas as she storms through the services towards Rosie and Sven and Tom...

**1 second later**

...and Mabs and Jools and Rollo and Ellen... and LIAM!

**5 seconds later**

I quickly grabbed Jas and spinned her round. "What are they doing here?" I shouted but whispered, "What is _he_ doing here?"

Jas glanced round then back again looking annoyed. Shocker. "Well Liam's the driver and we planned to meet the others here as a surprise for you. Not that you deserve it," she added snidely, "Oh and I am _so_ riding in Liam's car. He can't be a worse driver than Sven."

**5 minutes later**

Standing like a lemon in between Sven's car and Liam's car. To go with the crazy Viking-folk and risk a heavy case of throwing up or go with the horrible mean idiot of a boy Liam and risk strangling him on the way.

Points to consider:

Sven drives like a loony

And Rosie will most likely drive everyone crazy with her Viking-talk

And Tom may start sprouting some useless crap about vegetables

And Ellen, the stuttering twit has now switched to Sven's car.

Jas is with Liam

**25 minutes later**

Speeding along again in Sven's car. Liam isn't going much slower either. Haha take that Jas! I wonder if she's turned really pale again like before? Who knows...

**2 minutes later**

Oh lord Tom has just Ellen some question about something. She's going to be dithering this answer out for EVER. It's times like these that I wish I had an mp3 to listen to. Or just any sort of headphones to put in my ears and block out Ellen's voice. And everyone else come to think of it.

**3.30pm**

**Still in the car moving like it's broken. Or soon to be broke.**

Not far away now. I say this, but I don't actually have a clue where we're going. Sven does thankfully though (and rather oddly too). It's in the lakes. That's enough information isn't it?

I still can't believe Mutti and Vati let me go. Well, _let_ is a rather positive way of putting it. I basically stormed out the house as fast as I could while screaming that I was going to Rosie's for the weekend. Bear in mind that I was also dragging a vair vair heavy suitcase at the time. (I had to stuff everything into _one_ bag.) I give so much.

Anyway for once the Olds didn't actually put up much of a fight. I.e. I didn't get a grilling about 'responsibility' or 'taking care of myself' or 'thinking of others'. In fact, all they said was "have a good time love, call us later."

Then Vati handed me his _mobile_. I have a phone! Which in itself it's double cool with knobs. And if he thinks he's getting it back he's sadly mistaken.

When all this happened Mutti and Vati were on the vino which basically explains their actions. But this is more worrying again because around this time it was at the crack of . They were drinking vair early in the day. Still, phone for moi!!

**2 minutes later**

Jas just rang me! First call on my super duper cool mobile. Actually it's not that cool. As in its black and looks like a huge brick compared to decent phones. But still... first call! If only it wasn't from a fringey twit. But beggars can't be choosers.

"Hello?" I had said all smugly like because I was the owner of a phone. Me. Moi.

"Georgia?" Jas said. Who else was she expecting?! I gave her _my_ number before we left.

"Yes. It is she." I said nicely because Jas was still in a huff about the sicky incident.

"Are we nearly there?"

"I don't know."

"Well ask someone. Tom'll know." Of course good old nature-loving Hunky boy will know. He knows _everything._

Still, I asked him. It was just Sven that answered somewhat enthusiastically. "Ya! Me know me know! Ser is only thirty mineetes left. Ya ya!"

I looked at Tom. He nodded and said, "Sounds about right."

I put my phone back to my ear. Did I mention it was my phone? "Jas," I said, "They said that"

She cut me up. "I heard Georgia."

"What? I haven't told you yet!" I argued.

"Well I heard what they said so see you later I've got a headache." Typical.

**1 minute later**

So that was the end of my first conversation on _my _phone. Oh ya!

Oh pantyhose. I am clearly spending too much time with Sven. Him, normal people and confined spaces do not go well together and that is a fact.

**4.15pm**

Yes yes and thrice yes! We are HERE! In some "centreparks" place in our own accommodation! Apparently Sven is, well, bloody rich! He paid for this HUGE house/cottage thing for us to stay in! I vow never to speak ill of the barking lunatic again.

**1 second later**

Starting now.

**2 minutes later**

What a silly name: "Centreparks". And clearly it's a line because (according to Po and Hunky) it's not in the centre of London and it's not in the centre of the lakes AND it's not even a park it's a holiday home place.

The people who named it should be arrested. False advertising or what?

The house is nice. Vair vair nice in fact. There's six double rooms for all of us – Ed and Dec are coming down together in a bit apparently.

So Tom and Jas'll be sharing, Rosie and Sven, (before the wedding naughty minxes) Jools and Rollo, Mabs and Ed, Dec and Ellen and Me and-

Oh shit.

**11 minutes later**

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee Jassy! I will buy you a lifetimes supply of midget gems!"

"No Georgia." Jas snapped. She's very snappy these days. "For the tenth time I will not share a room with you. I'm sharing with Tom. Do you want the lezzie rumours to start again because I don't!"

"Oh come on Jas that was _years_ ago. And the bummer twins are probably locked up in a lezzie prison of their own now. You're safe and sound with me!" I winked at her. Although on second thoughts that probably won't help matters.

**4 minutes later**

"No."

"Please Jools. I'll owe you." I pleaded.

"Georgia," She said all diplomatically. I don't like where this is going. She held her two hands out. "Fit, hot, scrumptious boyfriend that comes with a _private_ room," she waved one hand around before turning to the other. "Or... well, you."

Well that was rude.

**3 minutes later**

"Are you off your nutter Georgia Nicolson?" Rosie barked, "I'm a Viking Bride to be I can't shack up with another."

I'm sorry?! I shook my head, "RoRo I'm only asking if I can share your room and Sven can stay with Liam."

She biffed me on the head. "Use your noggin' woman!"

Ok... "So that a yes?"

**5 minutes later**

"You want to stay in my room?" Mabs said and I nodded like a nodding dog.

"Exactamondo mon pally! You are so smart! A smart cookie! Did I ever tell you how smart you are?!"

She raised her eyebrows really high and looked eerily like Rosie for a moment. Well, besides the redish streaks, freckles and glasses. But still...

"That would be a no Gee. This is mine and Ed's first sleepover."

My turn to raise my eyebrows. "Sleepover?"

She cackled, "Oh yeah," then wandered off into the 'sleepover' room. I don't even wanna know...

**30 seconds later**

I guess that leaves Ellen...

Ahh screw it.

**6 minutes later**

Just managed to drag my suitcase through the door, up the stairs, along the corridor and into my room puffing and panting like a hot tomato doing the salsa and didn't get one offer of help from anyone! How rude of them all. They are clearly trying to make me more miserable than I already am.

Liam is in here already. Shocker that the person I hate is where I am. What else you got to throw at me Big G?! I'm ready!

**1 second later**

But no spiders please they _really_ creep me out.

**2 minutes later**

Threw my suitcase onto the floor and landed in a heap on the bed taking up more than half of it so Liam can't get on. Heheheee. Sneaky sneaky Sex Kitty that's me. Always thinking!

**1 minute later**

Jas and Tom just barged into our room without knocking. Of course the door was already open but that's a silly minor detail.

"Have you not unpacked yet?!" Jas said in a panic.

I looked up without getting off the bed. "Jas nobody unpacks."

"Then what are the cupboards and drawers for?" She questioned.

"I have a suitcase." I said.

Liam joined in then, surprisingly on my side... "We can live out our suitcase for a couple days alright?"

Jas huffed but Tom stepped in quickly to prevent a colossal (big word) argument of the Jas-kind. "Ok that's cool. We'll see you downstairs in a bit yeah? Rosie and Sven should be back with some food in five. We're having..." he grimaced, "well whatever they buy I guess."

Oh fab. Viking tea.

"Wait," I said, "What about Dave? I need to see him."

Tom smiled in a nice way. Aw. I think. "After tea. I'm pretty sure he's having dinner with his family anyway."

"Pretty sure?"

He grinned, "Ok very sure he just texted me."

I panicked, "He knows we're here?!"

"No no," Tom said calmly. He's always calm that boy. "He thinks we're all still at home."

**2 seconds later**

Rosie just called upstairs, "Yo Ho you foooools! Food has arrived! And Mr Declan and Mr Edward have come to join the feast also!"

**5.50pm**

Eating a delicious (?) tea of beans on toast. Still, it's not burnt and its edible so automatically beats anything Mutti's 'cooked' in the past.

People are actually rather talkative which is annoying. Can't they see I'm having a crisis over here? I'm about to just let loose my feelings towards Dave and come out and scream them at him.

Or maybe I shouldn't scream exactly but tell him in some form at least.

"You nervous?" Mabs asked with a mouthful of beans. Lovely. She sort of reminds me of Libby at this moment in time... I won't tell her that no.

I shook my head, "Err... no." What a lie.

"Oh, well I would be."

Then the whole table (even bloody Liam) murmured "yeah yeah" in agreement.

Oh great. Thanks a lot everyone for the support. Now I'm full of confidence! Yey!

Please help Baby Sandra.

**8.50pm**

Outside Dave's door. Luckily he has his own room away from his parents. According to Tom's text's anyway. And someone, don't have a clue how because it would be a vair strange question to ask, but Tom also knew where Dave's room was. Please keep in mind that there are over 700 rooms here. Still, I'm here. And I'm ready... ish.

Just knock on the door, wait for him to open it and just say everything. Well, everything _good_ obviously. I'm not that dim witted. I hope.

Why did those stupid twits have to say all that stuff earlier? Not only did I not eat anything else but it made me all shaky! I had to get Mabs do to my makeup! Which is actually not too bad I suppose because even if she is a bit (cough LOT) of a loud mouth she is rather skilled with lippy and mascara.

So luckily I look tres marvy beyond belief even in my state of splutterosity and shakiosity.

Right that's it, doing it now.

**10 seconds later**

Knocked on the door. I had to do it with both hands because one wasn't loud enough. It may have well have been a mouse knocking on a door which, if you've ever heard a mouse knock on a door, is not very loud. Come to think of it, you probably haven't heard a mouse knocking on a door because it is so quiet.

FOCUS BRAIN!

**5 seconds later**

Oh. My. Damn. The door is opening. This is it. See you on the other side!

**30 seconds later**

Running down the corridor and down the stairs and away from _that_ room blubbing and panting and blubbing some more.

Stupid idiot bloody fool twit twat grrr bastard of a boy...

**2 seconds later**

Dave didn't answer the door. He was on the bed with his top off.

It was a girl who opened the door.

**1 second later**

A girl in nothing but her underwear.

**Please take the time to read the section below**

**And again... dun dun dunnnnnnnnn **

**Yikes I know not a very good (cough HAPPY) ending... but if it helps I am doing a threquel and the plot has already come to me in a flash of inspiration which is why I had to end this story like this. Plus I'm going on holiday for two weeks on Friday so I needed to wrap it up before then. (:**

**Ok, so...**

**1) I am doing a threquel but it will be after/during...**

**2) another Gee Nics story that I have the ideas/plot line for that I will start to write when I am on holiday **

**3) I really really REALLY hope you enjoyed this story and the one before it (Crashing PANTS..etc) enough that you will read the threquel when it comes and the new story before that**

**4) If you want me to splut more ramblings out about the threquel, this story and the new upcoming story (and upcoming stories for other books ooooooo) then REVIEW and tell me & I shall do another chapter for an author's note.**

**Thankyou for your time you are THE best readers & reviewers in the world. And that's a fact ;)**

**HORNS OUT! ;)**


	17. UPDATE

So I understand a few people are angry/disappointed/not actually fused at all that I haven't updated in forever... I do have an explanation... university. It's rather taxing time-wise.

BUT

I actually finish my final exams a week on Thursday.

So what do people say to me finishing this story and maybe even starting a brand new one?

YOU CAN RELY ON ME NOW GUYS I PROMISE (and by 'now' I mean in 9 days)

Thoughts?

Horns Out


End file.
